As You Wish
by Dream Hime
Summary: A repentant Kikyou brings Kagome back to life. Changed by the experience, she travels into the Victorian times as a child once more. Taken in by Madame Red as a substitute for a child she would never have, how will Kagome grow?
1. Chapter 1

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji. My imagination however, needs a life.

-----

"Did you really think I would give up my demon blood for you? A human?"

Kikyou fired the arrow between her fingers. The past combined with the present in that moment and once again it was Kikyou and Inuyasha and the God-Tree. The arrow thudded into the tree and the half-demon's eyes went wide.

"K-Kikyou?" The pale pink jewel fell from his fingers and rolled away. It bumped into a delicate hand.

"How could you Inuyasha!?" The priestess shook her head. "It was Naraku who said those very words to me and you dare to reuse them?"

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha reached for the arrow buried in his shoulder. He tried to pull it out, screaming as her holy powers battled against him. "I didn't mean it that way." Chocolate colored eyes met amber as Kikyou pulled back the string of her long bow.

"I hate you Inuyasha." She released the arrow and closed her eyes, unable to bear witness to her one love's death. When the dull thump reverberated through the clearing, her bow fell from suddenly loose fingers.

"K-Kikyou." Kikyou stifled a sob as she fell to her knees. She crawled over to the body that lay on the floor. "S'okay. You can use the Jewel now and have your own life." The woman's shoulders shook as she gathered the dying body in her arms. She pushed herself to her feet after grabbing the fallen Jewel. "W-what are you doing?"

"Sssh Kagome. Ssssh. I'll make it better." Kikyou walked into the forest, aware of the precious blood that fell to the floor leaving a trail; one so red and vibrant and wrong. Kagome wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to live. To return to her era and live happily ever after much like the stories she read her little fox kit. Kagome wasn't supposed to be in her arms bleeding from a wound so similar to the one she had been given on her death day.

Kikyou hoisted the body in her arms closer, rushing to the sacred pond she had once discovered. It appeared in front of her with a sigh as the veils parted. She stepped into the cold water, pulling Kagome even closer to herself. She waded into the mist, stopping only when she met the island in the center. She laid the cooling body of a great woman onto the shore and dropped to her knees. When lights appeared, she didn't look up.

"What have you brought me revenant?"

"A great human, Mistress. She has not been in your lands long. I beg of you to release her."

"And the payment?" Kikyou closed her eyes. Her teeth tugged at her lips. Had she been human, blood would have pooled in her mouth and run down her chin. As it was, a thin trail oozed down the side of her mouth.

"A life for a life. Is that not a good payment?"

"But you are not alive." The voice was sharp and the light burned cold. "You are a revenant. Undead and unwanted."

"But I have a soul."

"If I am to bring her back, she will need her soul from you. You would perish from the process regardless." The black mists that lay on the island rose and shaped itself into a body. The light vanished. Kikyou bit through her lip when a cold palm clasped her cheek. "I find myself in need of a servant revenant. If I bring her back, will you work for me?"

"If that is what you desire Mistress."

"Then it is done." The hand slid below her chin and yanked her head up. "You and you alone shall follow me for all time Kikyou. You are mine." Kikyou stared into the cold gray eyes of the woman who held her. They were the color of the mist that surrounded the island, almost white but tinged with the slightest color.

"As you wish Mistress." The woman laughed as she waved a hand at the body on the shore. Kikyou rushed to the girl's side when she gasped in air and choked. She held her counterpart up even as her soul was ripped from her clay body and shoved into the human one. She held onto the Jewel's Guardian even when pain slammed into her, as the coppery tang of blood met her nose, as its taste ran down her throat, as her heart thumped in her chest like it had not done for years. When Kagome's eyes opened, she wanted to scream.

"My half of the deal has been fulfilled. Will you take your place at my side now?" Subtle malice slithered through the words. Kikyou stood after pressing a kiss to Kagome's forehead. Tears burned in her eyes as she stepped away from a great woman.

"As you wish." Lady Death smiled as she placed her arms around Kikyou's shoulders.

"Good pet." Kikyou wished she could pull her eyes away from the soft grey ones of the girl on the floor. "She has been touched by death and shall remain this way." White had threaded its way into Kagome's hair and her skin had lost its healthy color. Kikyou thought she looked much like the corpse she had been. Finally, the girl blinked. Kikyou wished she hadn't when madness awoke in her eyes. The petite girl blinked and then she screamed. As the black mist enshrouded her body, Kikyou hated herself for what she had done to the petite woman who had a special place in her heart. The two disappeared out of sight seconds later, leaving shrieking madness behind.

------

Where was she? Kagome blinked at the fog that surrounded her. She walked forward to a light off in the distance. Why was she here? Kagome frowned when she realized she was getting nowhere closer to the light. She sat down and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the light was there, pressed against her, too hot, too cold. She screamed and wished she could be away from it. Anywhere but near it. Anywhere but in that burning ice. She blinked when the pain left her then cautiously opened her eyes. In front of her stood a shrine, with a row of trees on each side of the dilapidated path. She walked forward, drawn to the glinting altar. A form melted out of the mist as she walked forward, prostrate in front of the shrine. She knelt by it when she was close enough and studied the shrine. It honored some goddess she had never seen. Her gaze slid to the shaking form next to her.

"Hello? Excuse me; do you know where we are?"

"Sssh. Don't you know? She's here. **She's** here. She's **here**." The woman muttered, pressing her face closer to the ground.

"Who is here?"

"**Her**. The one who eats souls. The mistress. The divine. The ruthless."

"I don't understand."

The woman looked up. Kagome gasped as she caught sight of the seal on her forehead.

"**You**." Midoriko lunged at her. Kagome screamed as they topple over backward. The shrine melted away as Midoriko pulled at her hair. The older woman's nails sliced into her cheek. "You were supposed to keep me safe! But you broke me. You broke me. And I shattered into little pieces and I flew away and I hurt and I hurt and I hurt…"

Kagome's fingers scraped at the ones holding her throat. She gagged as the hand pressed in closer, as flesh parted under her nails, but still the older priestess would not let go. Her eyes caught the other woman's and she fought harder, bucking under the mad-things touch, eager to escape. Suddenly, Midoriko vanished. Kagome sat up, wheezing and coughing for air. She looked around and was surprised to find herself somewhere different. She was still in the forest but there was no shrine, only a peaceful sounding waterfall. She stood up and brushed off her jeans before walking away. She kept her feet on the path that had appeared in front of her, some base instinct ordering it of her. Sibilant sounds rose from the forest around her. Dread howls and whispered screams followed her path.

"Is anyone here?" The trees next to her rustled as something bound through the canopy. "Hello?" Kagome stumbled back when some white, hideous thing toppled from the trees above her into her path.

"Is anyone there she says." The Thing chuckled dryly before coughing. "We are all here priestess. So-called Guardian. We are here."

"Who are you?"

"I? I am but a piece of this cursed Jewel." The Thing hacked. It spat phlegm onto the path where it oozed its way through the ground. "The one that you splintered and fractured and drove mad." It hissed. "Drove us all mad. But some of us have always been quite mad so it was no change."It jerked forward and Kagome closed her eyes. Air rushed through her ears and the sound of the waterfall vanished.

"And there you are woman-child. So naïve. How is it that you are to be the Guardian of the Jewel?" Kagome opened her eyes and met cold gray ones. White hair fell around a beautiful face that seemed carved from snow and ice.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Land of the Dead my child." The woman grinned. "As the Guardian of the Jewel you brought its spirits along with you. Because you and it are one."

"Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember sweet? You died."

Kagome froze when her memories played back. She remembered. The betrayal when Inuyasha had sliced into her side with his claws, when he had tossed her aside and taken the Jewel for her too-limp fingers. When he had told her his demon heritage would be part of him forever.

"The revenant has asked that I bring you back. And so I shall. But I will not help you gain control of your minds."

"What do you mean my minds? I have only one."

"Once maybe. But with your death the spirits of the Jewel were unleashed inside your own soul. They are as much a part of you as you are they." Kagome bit her lip, not liking the sound of what the woman was saying. "Fight well child, lest they destroy your mind."Then she was in that burning ice again. She screamed and she cried as it flared around her.

_.Makeitstopstopstopstopstop!_

And then she was no longer alone. Midoriko appeared, clawing at her face with too long nails. Gouging at her eyes and letting blood run down her cheeks. Kagome screamed with the mad woman. Fought against her and tried to escape. But there was none. So she screamed and fought and the battle raged. She felt as if she had splintered into so many pieces when Midoriko rested her forehead against her own and then there was true madness in her mind. So she fought and she fought and she fought.

_.Whywasshebeingawakened?Whatwasthispain?!_

Kagome shrieked as Midoriko's mind was pulled into hers and theirs screams coalescenced into one. And then the Thing was there. Clawing its way through her mind. Writhing in beatific pain and delicious agony. Both she and Midoriko found a common goal in trying to expel the Thing that was trying to worm its way into her, them. And then it was part of them, tied to them as they were to each other. Kagome screamed and screamed and screamed.

And then the world went black.

-----

Sesshoumaru stared at the petite girl in his arms. He had been drawn to the Banks of the Dead when he had heard her screams. He had left Rin with Jaken and run towards the sound. He had seen the bloody trail and the halfing's body. And then he had found her. The priestess had been screaming and thrashing and in so much pain and he had tried to ease it but been unable to. He wanted to help her, to save her if only for Rin's sake, he had knocked her out. She had slumped to the ground and he had picked her up to study her. Her smell had become tinged with ice and cold. Her hair was white streaked and what he had seen of her eyes grey. Had he been human, he would have doubted that the fragile form in his arms was actually the priestess he had grown fond of.

------

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, aware of a dull pain in her side that throbbed in tempo with her heart. She found herself staring into golden eyes and smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Miko."

Kagome frowned and something ugly flitted over her expression before it vanished. "Where am I?"

"Near the well."

"Ah." Kagome sat up; a vague sense of embarrassment rang through her when she realized he had been holding her in his arms. She dismissed it with a blink and stood. "Why here?"

"I thought you would wish to go home."He rose to his feet, daintily sniffing the woman in front of him. The ice smell burnt his nose but it confirmed what he knew. This was the miko he was fond of.

Grey eyes blinked up at him. "Oh. Okay." She stumbled to the well and peered down into its depths. She lifted herself onto the well's mouth.

"Where has the Jewel gone?"

Madness shone in the human's eyes. "We are one. One. I am it and they are I and we are they and she is us and I am them." Sesshoumaru frowned at the vague sentence. "I think I'll go home now." Without another thought, she dropped into the well. Sesshoumaru shivered and placed his hand on his sword when power radiated from the well. It vanished suddenly, eating away at itself. He backed away and stared at the hole in the ground where the well's wooden structure had once sat.

"Farewell."

----

"So when am I?"

Kagome blinked up at the sun. She lay on her back in the center of a field. With a twist of her wrist, she gathered dirt and grass into her palm. It was deliciously warm. She repeated the action, sliding the dirt between her fingers. She sat up suddenly, and dropped the dirt in her hand. Tilting her head to the side, she held her breath as she heard voices again.

"Look! It's a child!" A woman in red rushed towards her and scooped her up. "Who would leave a child here?" The woman brushed Kagome's hair out her face. "Sweet thing. I'll take care of you. I'll love you." The woman crooned.

"Madame Red? What is it?" Madam Red turned to face the man walking towards her.

"I found this little girl here. I don't understand who'd do something like this."

"It takes all sorts to do something so vile."

"Yes." Madame Red bundled the child up in her coat. "It does." She walked away, towards her carriage. "Take me to the Phantomhive Estate."

"As you wish." Madame Red accepted his hand as she stepped into the carriage then shut the door behind her.

"I'll keep you my dear. We'll be together. Something as darling as you should never be thrown away." Madam Red blinked. "If I adopt you, I can ask Lord Vincent to have Ciel be your betrothed. Heaven knows it will be better than he and Elizabeth." A small smile crossed her lips. "Then it won't be Vincent and Rachel all over again. But what happened to your hair, doll?" Madame Red had uncovered Kagome's head to see the white that liberally decorated her head. "And don't you have the prettiest grey eyes?" Kagome blinked up at the lady once more.

"Glorious red. Like roses, like wine, like _blood._ Glorious blood. We can taste it."The Thing hissed sibilantly in her head. Kagome closed her eyes and fell into her mind.

"Can we?" She murmured. The mist surrounded her. A mirror sprung up in front of her after a negligent thought. She peered at her reflection. "Why, I'm but a child again."

"We should stay with the Lady Red. We want to know the woman who dares to wear the color." The Thing murmured softly. It coughed.

"Do you like my present dear Guardian?" A soft voice hissed. The Thing fled.

"If that is what it is." Kagome shrugged and tilted her head. "Where is here?"

"Victorian ages I believe. Much has progressed from the time you fled the world behind you."

"I see."

"Do you not wonder where the revenant went?"

"Should I?"

The voice laughed. "My, much of you has changed. How damning."

Kagome shrugged and returned to her perusal of her reflection. A two year old peered back at her with white threaded hair and grey eyes. She closed her eyes once more and faded away to sleep.

-----

"Lord Vincent! Lady Rachel!" Madame Red rushed towards the pair. Kagome woke up, but kept her eyes shut.

"Angelina? What is that in your arms?"

"My daughter." Madame Red looked down at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Do ring the other sister, it has bells."

Madame Red bit her lip and then smiled.

"I'm adopting her. I found her in a field. Her family abandoned her." Lady Rachel shrugged daintily and stepped forward to peer at the child in her sister's arm.

"What happened to her hair? It looks like she fell into paint. Surely you could have washed her before bringing to us."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, calmly and shot the blond a glare.

"I think she's quite a beauty, Rachel. Much like your sister's uncommon red locks." Madame Red blushed at Lord Vincent's praise. "What is her name?"

Madame Red answered with very little hesitation. "Illya. Illya Durless."

"Not Barnett? Interesting. Come, Ciel should be awake." Lord Vincent took Lady Rachel's hand as they walked into their house. Madame Red followed. Ciel met them in the foyer, rushing forward to envelop his mother's legs in a hug.

"Mother!" He released her and spotted his aunt. "Aunty Red!!" He ran forward and stopped short of hugging her. "Who is that?"

"This is my daughter Illya." Looking down, Madame Red realized the girl was awake.

"How do you do Illya?" Ciel called.

"…Alright. And you?" Kagome turned to see who had spoken. Looking at the boy's blue eyes hurt. She had eyes like that once.

"I'm great! Would you like to play?"

"If that is what you wish." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled down at him.

"Isn't she darling? I'll take her and Ceil to the playroom and return so that we can talk."

"Don't be silly, Tanaka can do that." Rachel murmured.

"Be that as it may, I wish to do so." Rachel shrugged and turned to her husband. Madame Red ushered the two into a side room. Madame Red turned back to the girl in her arms. "You can talk?"

"Yes. My name is to be Illya Kagome Durless."

"Who left you in that park?"

Kagome shrugged. "I wanted to be your present. They said you were sad. I wanted you of the color red to be happy." Madame Red frowned at the implications that someone had been watching her.

"And you are loyal to me?"

"If that is what you wish." Madame Red knelt and set Kagome's feet on the ground.

"It is what I have wished for most dearly. Come. That was my nephew Ciel. He's Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel's son. I do hope that you play nice."

"I can." Kagome walked into the room, hand held by the woman in red. Madame Red frowned when she realized that in her haste to bring the child to the Phantomhive Estate she had neglected to actually dress the girl in clothes befitting her new status. Madame Red made a note to herself and left the two to play. Tanaka motioned a servant girl into the room and left to tend to the three adults.

"Illya! Would you like to play with the soldiers with me?" Kagome settled primly next to the cheerful boy. She smiled softly and picked up a soldier dressed in soft blues and whites.

"If that is what you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji. And the warped version of 'You Are My Sunshine' worries me a bit.

Two Months Later

Madame Red patted her adopted daughter on the head. "Illya, Lord Vincent and I have come to the understanding that you would be more fitting as the Phantomhive bride than Elizabeth could ever be."

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, watching as the white strands caught the light and fairly gleamed. "What was the cost?"

"Excuse me?"

"The cost. There was a broken contract involved wasn't there?"

"It is nothing to bother yourself with my dear. Now come. The tailor sent a new dress for you. You know how enamored he is with you."

Kagome dropped her hand and followed Madame Red to her room. A maid waited for them, holding the deep red dress in her arms. Assortments of accessories were laid out on the table. Kagome stepped on the stool that sat in front of the maid and raised her arms. Another maid rushed forward to remove her dress. Soon, she was dressed in the new outfit and the maids flitted around her, trying out and discarding accessories. When they finally fell back, Kagome spun on the stool to face the mirror that had been brought in. A little red hat was perched at a jaunty angle on her head, held in place by a ribbon that they had threaded into her hair. Another ribbon had gathered her hair into a high ponytail. The deep red dress made her seem frail.

"Do you like it?"

"It's satisfactory." Kagome murmured. Madame Red stepped up behind her. "The color doesn't fit me like it does you." Kagome stepped down, little heels clicking as she walked to the mirror. "I look rather doll like. Will Ciel like it?"

Madame Red smiled. Illya was a smart little thing. "I believe he will." Kagome nodded sharply.

"I'll be in the garden when you wish to leave." The girl left the room. It still amazed Madame Red that the child had learned her way around the mansion so quickly. Putting aside her thoughts, she went to her room and had a maid help her into a new dress. She sat at her vanity as the maid re-braided her hair.

"Get Illya something to eat before we leave."

"Yes Madame." The maid bowed and left her. Madame Red turned back to the mirror.

Kagome sat in front of the roses. She had picked three already and was examining them for her next victim.

"_You are be-ing bound as well. Bound as well, bound as well, bound as well. You are be-ing bound as well my little baby." _Midoriko sing-songed. The older woman peered at her, through her. They had discovered that both she and the Thing were able to manifest themselves outside her body and were visible only to her.

"I am."

"_Will it hurt if I break this binding? Will it hurt and sting and burn and burnandburnandburn?"_

"No." Midoriko frowned sadly.

"_But I want it to." _

"We can't always get what we wish." Kagome reached for a rose and cut it off its stem with a flicker of power. "You know that."

"_Lies. All I have to do is wish-wish-wish. I just have to wish-wish-wish my brat baby." _Midoriko sung. They both blinked when Kagome pulled her hand away from her next choice. "_You're bleeding little one. Does that hurt?"_

"No."

Midoriko pouted. _"It should hurt and sting and swell."_ The petulant woman vanished.

Kagome frowned and picked up her roses. There were three whites, two pinks and a single red. Kagome wiped her bloody finger in the grass next to her. She studied the bouquet in her hand and then shrugged. Fishing a ribbon out of her dress, she tied the stems together. She set the finished bundle on the ground to the left of her and then slumped towards the right. The Thing was suddenly there.

"_We smelled blood! Is there death and desire and destruction?"_

Kagome snorted and her eyes found a lone ant on the ground. She moved, kicking her legs out behind her as she watched the ant scuttle across the grass. She frowned when the Thing spat on it. Phlegm melted into the ant and it stopped moving and dissolved.

"_I'll find a way to melt you too. And it will be delicious, wonderful pain. The sweetness of your screams will be scrumptious."_

Kagome's grey eyes continued staring at where the ant should be. The grass was still as green as it had been and the only thing that was wrong was the ant that had vanished. She sighed and rested her chin on her arms.

"Why did you go and do that?"

"_All things die. We know this very well. And one day so will you. And I'll eat you. Bit by bit by bit." _The Thing grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards. Kagome pushed herself to her feet so it wouldn't look odd to the watchful servants, snagging her roses as she went. _"And you'll like it too. All that delicious, wondrous pain."_

"Illya!! It's time to go!" A maid ran towards her. "Madame Red is waiting by the carriage."

"_And I'll eat her too. I'll eat them all so that they can __**feel**__."_ Kagome walked to the carriage sedately, dusting off her dress. The maids had long realized that she could flop in the dirt for hours and emerge pristine. They would only dab some rosewater behind her ears now instead of rushing to place her in a new ensemble. Madame Red was waiting by the carriage.

"What a delightful bouquet Illya. Are they for someone?"

"I thought they were pretty." Kagome looked at the roses in her hand. "Maybe Lady Rachel would like them."

"Maybe we can convince Lord Vincent to use your flowers as a centerpiece during tea." Kagome shrugged and handed them to Madame Red. The Madame winced when a thorn tore through her palm. "Are you wounded, precious? The gardener seems to have not removed the thorns from this plant." She placed the flowers next to her.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kagome responded. She held up her hands which had healed already. Madame Red nodded curtly and she folded them in her lap. Madame Red dabbed at her palm with a handkerchief before tying it around her hand. Kagome closed her eyes once the carriage began to move and fell asleep. Madame Red stared at the pale girl. For all the time she spent outside, Madame Red had thought she would brown in the most unbecoming manner. Instead, the girl's skin was as pale as it had been when she had first found her. Madame Red stared out the window. If she could have seen what Kagome could, she would have left the carriage. She would have fled with her child in her arms, screaming and screaming.

The Thing in white was gently brushing Kagome's pooled hair with a hand. The smooth and supple skin was warping sporadically as if something was crawling underneath its flesh. The rest of its body remained behind the veil it had clothed itself in. The Thing began to hum, pulling a song it had found in Kagome's mind out ad warping the lyrics to serve its purpose.

"I am your maker, you're only breaker. I'll make you cry, when skies are red. You'll always know dear, how much I hate you. I'll take your sunshine away." It crooned, leaning over Kagome when the girl shifted in her sleep. "The other day there, as I sat dreaming, I was bathing in your blood. Then I woke dear, and was mistaken, so I gnashed my teeth and cried." A nail skimmed over Kagome's cheek. In sleep she sighed and frowned. The Thing chuckled softly and retreated.

Kagome stared out the window. They would be arriving at the Phantomhive Manor soon. She sighed when it came into view and tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder. Madame Red handed her a pair of dainty gloves and she took them and pulled them on. Madame Red reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You look darling Illya."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled softly and stood when the carriage pulled to a stop. She snagged the bundle of flowers and waited for the door to open. When it did, she held out her hand for help to reach the ground. Once on the floor, she skipped to where Lady Rachel and her husband stood waiting. "These are for you Lady."

Lady Rachel moved to take the bouquet and paused when her husband snagged her wrist. He took them from the girl instead.

"Oh dear, there are still thorn on these. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Why does no one like the thorns? It's the natural way for a rose to grow." Kagome stomped her foot in emphasis.

"These are lovely, but my wife would tear open her palms trying to handle these." Kagome pouted and turned to Madame Red.

"It's fine Illya. Lord Vincent can have his butler cut the thorns off." Kagome shrugged. She followed the conversing adults into the manor, noting when her flowers where passed to the butler.

"Tanaka. Could we put those on the table when Ciel and I have tea?"

"Of course little mistress. We only need to trim the thorns off first."

"Thank you Tanaka." She paused. "Where is Ciel?"

"In his main playroom. Would like me to escort you there?" Kagome realized the adults had stopped to see why she was speaking to Tanaka.

"Could you send a maid instead?" She leaned forward conspiratorially. "My maids would be displeased if I returned home without a hat after they worked so hard to find one that they liked."

Tanaka winked. "Most displeased. Lin, escort Mistress Illya to Master Ciel." Lin rushed forward with a giggle.

"This way." Kagome nodded and followed the maid. Once out of view of the adults she turned to the maid.

"Could you take this hat off? It itches horrendously." The maid was quick to pull her hat off. Kagome flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder and strode to the room Ciel normally played in. She paused at the door, knowing the maid would be distressed if she opened it herself.

"Illya!" Ciel rushed the red clad girl, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the circular rug on the floor. "Look! Father has brought new toys home!" Kagome eyed the boat dubiously. She could take over the Funtom Company and probably destroy the competition in moments if this was thought to be state of the art.

"What is it?"

"It's an ark! From the story about Noah and his ark."

"Ah. What does it do?"

"Well, Father brought home all the figurines." Ciel picked up a squat wooden man painted in deep browns and softer yellows. "This is Noah. And we have all the animals!" Kagome settled on her knees in front of the ship. Delicately, she grabbed a small lion.

"Grr?" Ciel laughed and picked up a lioness.

"No, you be the girl lion. Male lions roar. Rawr!" Kagome stared at Ciel blankly. "Please Illya? Play with me?"

"Rawr." She wiggled a wooden snake. "Hiss, hiss."

The four year old boy beamed.

"How was your play date with Ciel Illya?"

"It was fun. He has an ark with a pair of all the animals in the world."

"Lord Vincent told me about it. It's one of the three arks that will be made."

"It was wonderful." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto the seat. "Tanaka used my flowers for the center piece during tea."

"It must have been lovely."

"I guess. Lord Vincent cut all the thorns off." Kagome opened her eyes and her gaze slid to the windows. "Did Lady Rachel and Lord Vincent approve of me today?"

"You were gorgeous my dear. They can see how you will become a most graceful wife." Madame Red smiled indulgently. "You have made me proud darling Illya."

"I'm happy." Kagome continued to study the passing scenery. "I will serve the Phantomhives as best I can for Madame."

"That is all I can ask for you my dear. Love Ciel, as I do." Madame Red's voice faded.

"_She wants to say as she loves his father."_ The Thing appeared next to Kagome. _"As she was unable to. Such darkness fills her soul."_ The Thing crooned. _"Such malice and rage. If she did not love her sister, she would kill her for the Earl." _Kagome frowned, unable to answer. The Thing hacked next to her and spat. The spittle vanished into the wood of the carriage. Kagome turned to look at Madame Red and flinched. The Thing had sat where Madame Red was and their images were superimposed eerily. Madame Red's ruby eyes stared at her from the depths of the Thing's veil.

"I will Madame." Kagome's gaze returned to the window. She did not look at Madame Red for the rest of the journey. The Thing had pulled up it veil. Kagome didn't want to see what lay beneath.

Five Years Later

Kagome stared at the burning manor. "Ciel!" She rushed forward, thoroughly intent on going into the flames to find the boy. "Ciel!" Behind her, Madame Red had come to her senses.

"Illya!" Madame Red caught the seven year old and pulled her backwards. "Illya, if Ciel is in there, he's dead." The girl fought in her grasp.

"Ciel!" Kagome slumped suddenly, screaming mentally as she was pulled into her mind.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Your brat isn't there." Midoriko grinned. "Maybe he's dead. I don't sense his life force from the Manor at all." Midoriko leaned forward. "I guess you can still hurt. How wonderful. Ciel isn't there and there is nothing you can do to fix that." _

"_Shut up!" Kagome collapsed to her knees and stared around the room blankly. "I'll make those who did this pay."_

"_Do you hurt dear child? Does it itch or does it ache? Or is it all consuming wonderful pain? Like when you broke me." Midoriko paused, eyes wide in false innocence. "Maybe you shouldn't have cared about Ciel-brat. But then I couldn't bathe in your agony now."_

_Kagome snarled. Midoriko kneeled in front of her. The elder miko reached down and touched Kagome's face. "Anguish becomes you." And then her nails where in Kagome's eyes. _

_And it was pain_andpainand_pain_andagonyand_despair_and_rage_and**hate**. _Midoriko pulled back her hands. "But the pain you feel now is not near enough. Hurt for me Ka-Go-Me. Hurt so I can feel it." And then she kicked Kagome over with a quick movement of her foot and Kagome fled her own mind._

"Illya!" Kagome woke to Madame Red's sobs. "Illya, wake up. I can't lose you as well." Kagome cracked open her grey eyes.

"Madame?"

"Illya."Madame Red hugged her. "Come, we must notify the Yard."

"The Yard?"

"The detectives can discover what happened."

"I see." Kagome blinked. There was a double image where the manor was. She raised a palm to her head. The sight was nauseating. There was the real-life version of the manor and then a black and white version. Dully, she realized that the lines of color she was seeing were traces of auras. Madame Red had a streak of crimson that ran through the Manor and down the road and into her and around her. Kagome held back a sob. The manor was alight with colors. She didn't know which one belonged to Ciel.

"Madame Red?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm going to go sit in the carriage."

Madame Red nodded sharply. She turned back to the Manor. "Vincent…"

Kagome closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see what was of no use to her.

"I'll kill them Ciel. I'll make sure they burn." She peered out at the sparks that fluttered by. "I'll make sure they _pay_."A mauve aura pulsed over the manor. It was bigger, stronger and more oddly formed than the rest. Kagome knew its owner was the one who had destroyed Madame Red's world – and dare she say it?—her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

Ciel is four when he and Kagome first meet. Nine when kidnapped. He returns a year later with Sebastian in tow. If my info is wrong, feel free to correct me. Kagome is seven when he vanishes into the great beyond and eight when he returns.

She isn't wearing heel-heel's. It's like the little Mary-Janes girls wear as kids. Like the ones found here at z. about. with an ickle wooden heel. And it isn't a heavy dress. It's a simple one. I hope people in the Victorian Ages didn't force their little ones into corsets and petticoats and the whole shebang.

And as for being too developed. It's arguable. I have a cousin who threw himself on the floor when he was two because it was fun with all the squishy layers between him and the floor during winter. Other than that, he walks and talks well. He doesn't use words like satisfactory, but I doubt he knows what that means.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome peered around the corner furtively. The seven year old hated the creepy butler Madame Red had unearthed from who knows where. The effeminate man simultaneously annoyed her and scared her. When she was around him, the double vision that Midoriko had so _graciously_ given her showed him as a blob of the darkest red. She was also positive he reeked of blood when she could smell him. Scuttling around the clear corner, Kagome made a run for the garden. Her heels clacked against the floor and suddenly she was no longer on the floor.

"Little Mistress! I have found you!" Grell smiled at her widely. Kagome shivered.

"This is most unbecoming Sutcliffe. Put me down this instant."

"Of course mistress." Kagome sighed when her feet touched the ground. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"The garden looked pretty today." Kagome whined.

"But Madame Red has said that you are to stay indoors. She hasn't forgiven you for your last escapade."

Kagome frowned. She had gone back to the Phantomhive Manor hoping to make some sense of the writhing pulsing mass of auras that still lingered. She had ignored the rain to do so. Grell had found her curled up in a ball staring avidly at the auras. They had started to make sense to her, even if it was only because two auras had turned black and been cut viciously at the end. Kagome figured those two had to be Ciel's parents. She had fallen ill because of her apparent lack of sense in staying out of the cold rain.

"But if I order you, you have to let me go." Kagome muttered. Something flashed in Grell's eyes and she backed away. "I want tea." She ran back around the corner to her room. Grell was creepy.

"_You won't find your Ciel-brat if you can't go. Soon his aura will fade and you will have no way to track him." _Midoriko giggled, phasing out of the seat of the tea party table. Kagome despised the pastel colored thing but Madame Red was enamored with it.

"How do you suggest that I find him then?"

"_I could care less Guardian. He has no ties to me." _Midoriko licked her index nail and bit the top thoughtfully._ "Truly, I hate you. I despise him. You broke me; I wish to return the favor."_

"You've said that before. It's getting redundant." Kagome fell silent when a knock on her door sounded. Madame Red walked in seconds later.

"Grell says that you tried to go outside again Illya. You are still ill."

"I feel perfectly fine Madame. Has the Scotland Yard discovered anything else about Ciel?"

"No. They think someone took him for a price."

"Slavery?"

Madame Red stared at Kagome speculatively.

"What books have you been reading dear Illya?" She sighed and shrugged. "If the Yard finds him they do. There is nothing more that I can do and less that you can."

Kagome frowned and turned to her table. Midoriko was running her nails over a pale yellow teacup.

"_Oh where, oh where has your little dog gone? Oh where, oh where can he be? With his life cut short and his pain drawn long, oh where, oh where can he be?"_ Midoriko grinned. Kagome flinched. Madame Red moved closer to Kagome.

"The best detectives are on the case Illya. They will find him."

"Fine." Kagome stared at her table and then slipped into a seat. "Grell is bringing tea and cake. Will you join me Madame Red?"

"I would be delighted." Madame Red sat in the chair opposite Kagome. Midoriko sat between the two, her gaze flickering from one woman to the next.

"_I can put her to sleep for you if you wish. But you must wish it extra hard." _Kagome's clenched her hands in her lap. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and started to sift through it with her fingers. _"And you'll owe me something for it." _Kagome flicked her hair back over her shoulder and closed her eyes. When she opened them next, Midoriko was gone.

"Can I go to the Manor to pay my respects to Lord Vincent? I put flowers on his grave but it feel like I should do more." Madame Red froze.

"I-I am not feeling well darling. Take a servant with you when you go."

"If that is what you wish." Kagome peered up at the lady through her lashes.

"Darling Illya?"

"Yes Madame?"

"Would you help this silly widow with her hair?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. Slowly, methodically, Madame Red loosened her braid. A cascade of red poured over her shoulders and curled prettily.

"Would you like me to braid it into smaller twists?" Kagome stood and moved to her dresser where delicate ribbons sat in a silver box.

"I'd like a trim." Kagome looked over her should questioningly. "I am in mourning. My family has gone and all I have left is you. Do you think it would be an appropriate thing to honor Lord Vincent…as well as my sister?" Madame Red motioned her over. Kagome walked back to the table. Lying in front of Madame Red was a pair of silver scissors. Madame Red chuckled mirthlessly. "I have been thinking of this for a time."

"How short Madame?"

Madame Red picked up the scissors and a lock of her hair.

"I want you to decide." She opened the scissors and closed them, watching the silver shine in the light. "Do with it as you will. I trust you. You have impeccable style for a child." Madame Red dropped the scissors on the table and spun in her seat. "What are you waiting for? Cut it."

Kagome pulled the scissors off the table and turned to Madame Red. She pulled the lock of hair from her hand and cut it. They both watched the hair fall to the floor.

"Continue." Kagome did.

They both knew it was a highly inappropriate homage.

Grell walked in ten minutes later. He shrieked in horror when his eyes fell up on the hair on the floor.

"Madame Red! What has happened?" Madame Red walked turned away from the mirror. Her chin length hair flitted briefly in the wind.

"I'm honoring the dead." Kagome kneeled on the floor and bound the hair with a black ribbon. "Go Illya."

Kagome nodded and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome knelt in front of the burnt manor, a bundle of roses in one hand and Madame Red's hair in the next.

"Go." The maid squeaked and retreated back to the carriage. Kagome gingerly tied the hair around the rose's thorns and then tied it together with a ribbon she pulled from her own hair. She set the bundle on the Phantomive doorstep and then focused on her second sight. The pulsing mauve aura weighed down on the Manor's remains and chilled her, but she still persisted. Frowning, Kagome studied the mauve aura. She followed it to a point where it suddenly blinked out. Her frown deepened when she caught a faint color just on the edge of the mauve.

"Fuck." The word dropped from her lips before she had even thought about it. All this time spent thinking that she would be able to find Ciel and the boy's aura blinked out with the mauve one. She wouldn't be able to find him. There was no way to get to him. She'd have to search all of London for a person with the mauve aura.

"_Are you just realizing that?" _The Thing materialized next to her. _Allt his time with your boy and you didn't realize his aura was the blue of his favorite shirt. How pitiful."_

Kagome snarled and pushed herself to her feet.

"Go away."

The Thing hissed in displeasure and lunged at her. Kagome closed her eyes as razor sharp pain ripped through her soul.

"_You do not command us little bitch." _Kagome coughed as the Thing mauled her soul. She felt it twisting, turning, _breaking_. She realized at some point she had ended up on her knees again, her forehead touching the dirt as she sobbed in pain. _"Your short comings are not our fault." _The Thing vanished. Kagome stood shakily and made her way to the carriage. She clambered in and fell into the seat across from the maid.

"Mistress?"

"Home." The maid nodded and raped the top of the carriage, it began to move. Kagome closed her eyes and sunk into the seat. Her breath wheezed through her lungs and she felt as if the Thing had crumpled her together and then stretched her out. She fell into a troubled sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_It seems one of the counters is missing child. Who was played with your pathetic soul?" Midoriko murmured. "Was it them?"_

_Kagome looked around then sighed, recognizing the inside of her mind._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your soul is my soul is my home. I know when someone has played with it." I would too, but it would only bring me pain. I only wish for you to endure pain. I don't want to accompany you in it."_

_Kagome slumped to the ground. _

"_Why do you hate me so? Was it not you who thought the world was worth saving?"_

"_But you broke me Guardian. And the agony drove me quite mad. The constant shifts from dark to light, the constant pull of evil to good. There is no such thing here. We are grey, neutral, eternal. __**She**__ saw to that."_

_Kagome blinked._

"_The Lady?"_

"_**Her**__," Midoriko spat. "We shall never be able to destroy you like you destroyed us. And I damn you for that." The woman vanished with a twirl of her red skirt. Kagome bared her teeth at the vanishing image._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome rolled to her side and continued reading the book in her hands. Bored, she dropped the book and stretched her power to encompass the manor. Madame Red and Grell were gone again. Shrugging, she stood and made her way over to the wardrobe. Dragging down a blue dress, she pulled it on before calling her maid in to do the tiny buttons.

"Miss Illya! You know we are here to help you! Why do you insist on doing this?"

Kagome shrugged and tugged at the high collar. Once the buttons were done, she waved the woman away and tied a bow with the lacy scarf under her collar. Finished, she pulled her hair to the side and braided it, leaving it to hang over her shoulder. Kagome turned to the mirror and studied her reflection. Her skin was still as pale as the day she had arrived in the Victorian ages and her eyes just as grey. Her hair had grown since then, the white proving itself a permanent color as it grew in as well. She tied a small ribbon to keep the end of her brad together and slipped on her ankle boots. Pulling on a pair of gloves, she walked out her room.

"Where are you going Mistress?"

"Prepare a carriage to the Phantomhive Estate. Have it ready in ten minutes, I'll be preparing some flowers." The maid scurried away to deliver her orders and Kagome continued on her way to the garden. Once there, she cut some flowers, throwing together an impromptu bouquet. She tied it with one of the ribbons the servants had taken to leaving looped over the garden door handles and made her way to the carriage.

"Cecillia, accompany me." The woman curtsied and fell into step behind Kagome. They climbed in and the carriage was off, heading towards the Phantomhive Manor.

"_You'd think the Madame would know to cover her tracks by taking the carriage with her. It all but tells us that Grell is unnatural."_

'_We knew that without this fact though. We can feel it whenever we come in contact with him.' _The Thing laughed at Kagome's response.

"_Yes, but should they be so obvious?" _Kagome closed her eyes in response. The Thing chuckled. _"You will beg for my company one day, and I shall refuse you."_

'_Until that day then.' _The Thing spat on her maid. Kagome felt the woman go limp on the seat in front of her and cracked open her eyes. _'Is she dead then? You've been playing with Cecillia quite often.'_

"_Not dead. But she is dying. Cancer of the marrow."_

Kagome flinched. _'And you can only affect her so far?'_

"_Soon I'll be able to kill you as well. It is only a matter of time."_

'_She's probably susceptible to the spirit world. A medium of some kind.'_

"_You take the fun out of my destroying her."_

'_I live to serve.' _The Thing glowered at her and very carefully pulled off its veil. Kagome's eyes were already out the window.

"_Then look at me, little one. Look at me and feel your eyes bleed." _

Kagome closed her eyes and pretended the Thing wasn't there. The Thing chuckled before vanishing. Soon Kagome was standing outside the shell of Phantomhive Manor. She knelt in front of the doorway as she always did, placing the flowers on the doorstep. Her double vision could no longer see any of the auras that had surrounded the Manor once. Even the mauve one had vanished. It had been the last to go; months after the others had fled.

"Ciel." Kagome began. "Mama Red misses you. I miss you." She brushed the dirt of the door step and sighed. "I don't know where to find you. The fools down at the Scotland Yard are useless." She closed her eyes. "I fear if you are not found soon, you will perish."

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. Her hands clenched her skirts as the person neared.

"Cecillia, I did not call you nor did I call the driver here. Go back to the carriage and wait for me." The set of footsteps stumbled slightly as if in surprise but then continued walking towards her. Kagome caressed the petals of the flowers she had laid on the door step and pushed herself to her feet. She spun around, poised to spew the purest vitriolic insults at the daft maid.

"Illya?"

Kagome fell silent, considering the boy who stood opposite her. Behind him stood a man dressed in black. She studied the boy first, his familiar aura the most recognizable thing to her.

"Ciel!" She flung herself at the boy, disregarding the formalities that had been drilled into her since she was three. "Ciel!" Kagome buried her face into his neck and hugged him.

"It is you Illya. What are you doing here?"

"I always come. I hoped you would be able to find your way home."

"I am home then. Such as it is." Ciel pushed her away and stared at the husk of his manor.

"Then you should stay with me and Mama Red. She'll be so pleased to see you once more." Ciel shrugged and looked over his shoulder.

"Sebastian. Have the Manor rebuilt, back to its very faults." The man acknowledged the order but did not move.

"Yes, my lord."

Kagome studied Ciel once more.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Are you supposed to be this blunt Illya?"

"Does it matter? Who is here besides you and your servant? Unless he will report this to Mama Red."

"_You know that is a demon, right? You should purify him. Burn him. Hurt him." _Midoriko purred into her ear. She settled her arms around Kagome's shoulders. _"It will be just like old times." _Midoriko giggled. _"Turn him into ash and dust, ash and dust, ash and dust. Burn him into so much dust, my dear lady."_

"No. He will not." Ciel stared at her. "You haven't changed Illya."

"And you have changed to much my lord." Ciel flinched. "I doubt it was against your will and yet you are the same."

"I am not the same."

Kagome waved her hands dismissively.

"Come with me to Mama Red's. I watched over your company in your absence. Mama Red let me." Ciel frowned. "Don't look like that. I've turned a tidy profit. Enough that rebuilding your Manor won't put a dent in your coffers."

"…Thank you Illya."

Kagome nodded sharply.

"I was paying respects to your parents. Would you mind retreating to the carriage?"

"No Illya. I will wait for you. Sebastian, stay with Illya. She shouldn't be here by herself."

"Yes, my lord."

"You must tell me what happened in the past year Illya. I need to know if the people who would dare to humiliate me were caught."

"As you wish Ciel."

Ciel nodded and walked to the carriage. Kagome turned back to the doorstep. Silence stretched between the black haired servant and the little mistress.

"Lady Illya, it is a pl-."

"Shut up demon." Sebastian fell silent, his eyes turned red and pupils became slitted. "I know what you are. I suspect you know what I am. Shall I find you have hurt Ciel in any way, I will slaughter you." She turned to look at him. "I will rend your flesh from your bones. I will make you feel pain you never knew existed. And it will be beautiful." He stepped back, away from the malevolent gaze of the eight year old child. "You will love it, you will hate it. You will fear me." She smiled up at him disarmingly. "You understand this?"

"Yes."

"Then we are at an agreement."

"We are not." Sebastian intoned. One eye opened and peered at him. The soft grey gaze shouldn't have been as oppressive as it felt.

"Then you will die the moment you step out of line."

"This is not for you to determine."

"That boy is mine. My fiancé. I had claim to him long before you did."

"This I understand, but my claim falls deeper. Darker." Kagome nodded in acquiescence.

"In the end, we will see who has a better hold. Until then, I am Illya Kagome Durless. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I am Sebastian, the butler of the Phantomhives. Ciel is my master."

"Come, I shall bring you to Mama Red. You can stay for a week and no longer. Mama Red's butler is creepy enough as is."

Sebastian chuckled softly as he fell into step behind the adorable little girl.

"Yes, my lady."

"And don't forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

To **Beautiful Phantom **who did a lovely picture of Kagome: I loved it! Thank you for the picture! You are the coolest!

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

xxxxxxxxx

Ciel forced a smile on his face as Madame Red pranced around him, happy to have him back. Sebastian had declined coming to Madame Red's Manor, saying that he was needed on site to supervise over the rebuilding of the Phantomhive Estate. Ciel had been reluctant to let him go until the demon had chided him.

"You are my contractor young master. Shall you call me, I will be there." Ciel had been angry at forgetting that. He had become used to his butler's presence.

"Tea, Ciel?" He smiled gratefully at Kagome as she set the teacup in front of him. Deftly, she poured him a cup and retreated to her seat. He put a lump of sugar and a dash of milk in the cup and stirred it lazily.

"How have you been Illya?" Ciel murmured, ignoring his crazed aunt who was still spinning in circles around the table.

"I have been as well as I could without you here." Kagome stood and moved to her shelf. It was small and contained folder upon folder of the Phantomhive Estates information. She scanned the titles and pulled on off. "Here you go. It lists where I have gained money, cut back on losses and the like. There are also names of the companies I believe should be blacklisted."

"Blacklisted?"

"Embezzlement, fraud, the type of thing I was sure you would frown upon. But I didn't want to take over your company so I left them as is. I was able to curtail the excess, and the money you've gained has paid over their thievery, but it is your choice to make and not mine." Kagome placed the folder next to his tea and went back to her seat. He flipped it open and read, privately and pleasantly surprised at how well she had managed the company in his absence.

"Thank you for this Illya. I can't repay you."

"You are my future husband Ciel. Whether you wish for me to remain as I am is your choice, but I shall follow your desires." Ciel nodded and continued studying the papers in front of him.

"I like you as you are. Don't change Illya." Kagome nodded and sipped her tea.

"Grell should be arriving with the cake. If he hasn't managed to set fire to it today." Kagome smiled. "He's hopeless as a butler. I don't know why Mama Red keeps him."

Ciel shrugged lazily, perusing the facts spread before him.

"Illya, this is phenomenal work. The records are so clear." Ciel smiled up at her and reached for his tea cup.

"Thank you." She turned to look at Madame Red. "Mama Red, didn't you have an appointment to go to?" Madame Red paused in her joyous twirls.

"Why, yes I did. Thank you for reminding me Illya. Lord Randall will be so pleased that Ciel has managed to wander home on his own." Madame Red excused herself and rushed out of the room. Ciel looked at Kagome curiously.

"Elizabeth has missed you."

"You've met with her?" Ciel arched a brow. "I thought she was far too exuberant for your tastes."

"Yes, well, grief tends to bring people together."

"_And together and together. Pity we can't kill that child. Her yammering is as useless as it is endless." _The Thing murmured. It was perched on the chaise. _We had high hopes her stupidity would have killed her before the year was out. Alas, she keeps denying us that pleasure." _

Kagome smiled into her teacup. It was razor edged and not the least bit repentant.

'_But what would we do without Elizabeth? Whiny and petulant she may be, but she has her uses.'_

"_And when she grows older her main uses will have her on her knees. Not a bright light in any way other than beauty." _

'_Come now. You mustn't be cruel. She'd make a wonderful manor Lady. It's what she was bred to be.'_

"_Then let her line breed no more." _The Thing slumped back into the chair, formless white cloth pooling over the crimson fabric. It was leaning on its arm, staring at her though its veil.

"My father and mother, what has the community said about their passing?" Ciel asked.

Kagome took a sip from her cup before placing it on the delicate saucer.

"They do not say anything anymore. A month after his passing, many had something to say about Lord Vincent. 'The Queen's mutts are being put down.', 'The dog and his bitch and their runt have died off. Praise be. The Underworld can flourish again.'." Kagome frowned. "I put an end to it. Some old biddy shared with the world that it was better that your mother had died before she spread her legs and put another stain into the world." Kagome smiled sharply. "She died a little less than two months after that. Her son could no longer find a job; her daughter became a worthless whore. There was little they could do to feed, clothe and live."

Ciel stared at his fiancée, truly understanding what a cold girl she was.

"And how did they come to that?"

"Her son happened to work at the Funtom Company. I threw him out. Someone let slip that her daughter lived for the more carnal life." Kagome's smile shrunk but retained a bitter edge. "People are animals, Ciel. Give them enough rope and they'll hang themselves. Throw them feed and they'll eat it all up."

"I see." Silence fell between the two. Kagome twisted her cup idly, following the whimsical pattern she had painted on in a fit of boredom.

"Come. Mama has been teaching me to play the piano. I would like to see if your skill with the violin is as it was."

"And what was it?"

"Lacking." Kagome retorted. The playful smile she gave him took the sting out of the comment. Ciel looked at his cup of tea and set it down.

"Let's go." He stood and walked to her chair and held out his hand. "It's your piano music that lacks finesse." Kagome took his hand and they left her room. "Your butler is lacking. Sebastian would have brought me cake by now."

"He's is quite worthless." Kagome agreed. "Would you sit next to me while I play the piano or would you like a violin?"

"How can I display my wonderful talent if I lack the tools to challenge you with?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled wickedly.

"You've always lacked the tools to please me, dear."

Ciel flushed red.

"Polite women should never talk as such." He hissed.

"As you wish."

"I'll have you know that eventually, I will be able to please you in that…way… But we are both too young to concern ourselves with such things." He raised his hands to her lips. "Besides, I'll be the only man to touch you Illya. The only pleasure you'll ever know is with me."

Kagome snorted.

"What servant did you overhear?"

"I'd ask the same of you." Ciel murmured.

"Cecillia and Bridgette. They always go on and on about not being pleased with their current paramours. They have yet to realize that I can hear them even if they stand away from the roses when I pick them, or that I can hear them fine from my bedroom when they clean the manor. And you?"

"Sebastian. He had to convince an innkeeper to let us stay the night. I think he thought I was resting."

"Silly boy." Kagome pushed open a door. "Here we are." Ciel released her hand and she sat at the piano. "Now let's see who is more skilled."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome looked up from the book she was reading. It had been two years since Ciel had returned. Madame Red had vanished from her life for the most part. The woman would got to her clinic, return home, eat dinner and disappear. Kagome was actually surprised when she found that she missed the red haired woman.

"Illya?" Madame Red paused at the door. "Why are you still awake dear? It's late."

Kagome placed the book on her lap and looked up at the woman.

"I wasn't tired Mama Red. You are coming home late. Is there a new beau coming into our idle life?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? I've had one love, and one alone."

"I see." Kagome slipped the book over to her side table and slid out of the chair. She walked to Madame Red and stared at her. "You have blood on your sleeve. You also reek of it. When you return from your activities, wash yourself first. Clean your sleeves so that your servants do not know what you are doing." Kagome paused and pulled her braid over her shoulder. "Sutcliffe should also wash himself. I will not have anything to do with the end of this house and you will ensure that this house will not fall into scandal should you be caught."

"What are you talking about dearest Illya?" Madame Red murmured. Her fingers clutched at her sleeves as she stared down at the pale child she had raised. "I went for a walk in the gardens."

"The roses are lovely this year, aren't they? Especially the blue ones we imported." Kagome reached for her door. "Good night Mama Red. And do not send Sutcliffe to silence me."

"I would never do such a thing Illya! What is it that you think of me!"

Kagome sneered.

"I do not think much of you at all." With a flick of her wrist, the door slammed shut.

"_Come now, anyone who bathes in blood is a wondrous person." _The Thing murmured.

'_I will not be brought down when scandal reaches this house. I will be above it.'_

"_Is this for the money or because you've taken pride in your name? Illya Kagome Durless. You should follow in her footsteps and feel the wonder that can be found in blood. It is a glorious thing. An wonderful thing. _

'_I will miss that joy then.'_

"Illya! Open this door!"

Kagome wandered over to her bedroom and shut that door between her and other room as well.

"_He will come for you. That insipid little death god."_

'_He is nothing compared to __**Her**__.'_

"_This is true. __**She **__would end us before we even knew we begun. Goodnight child. May your dreams be filled with anguish and death." _The Thing vanished with a chuckle.

Kagome climbed into her bed and turned to face the window. She drifted off to sleep quickly.

Xxxxxxxx

"Wakey, wakey little one. I must speak with you."

Kagome frowned and sat up. Gold eyes clashed with grey.

"Sutcliffe, what time is it?"

"A little after four in the morning. Madame Red fears you will go to your fiancé and tell him about our fun." Grell Sutcliffe leaned closer, brown hair spilling over his shoulders. "I assured her you wouldn't if you were dead."

"And she would let me die?"

"She was rather distraught when I mentioned it, but she never disagreed."

Kagome nodded.

"I see."

"Well child, say farewell to this world." Grell reached forward, silver glinting in his hand.

Kagome snorted.

"A knife? Really? And who would you say killed me?"

"Cecillia has been so ill lately. Her paranoia makes her a perfect plant. Now shut up, it's time to die!" Grell thrust the knife downwards and made a surprised sound when it slammed through the mattress. He froze when he felt a distinct power flow through the room. "You are miko."

"I am." Kagome tapped her fingers on his side. He screamed and crumpled to the floor. "And I am far more favored in the god's eyes than you, even if you are one." He stared up at her, pain apparent.

"That is a surprise."

"Get up, get out. We will never talk about this again."

He nodded.

"_You should kill him. Let us feast on the flesh of a minor god tonight."_

'_We shall not.'_

The Thing pouted.

Grell fled the room. Kagome closed her eyes and fell to her knees. She leaned forward until her forehead rested against the cool wood of her bed's siding.

"_Does it hurt?" _Midoriko cooed. The Thing hissed at her. _"Your Mama Red would let you die to save herself."_

Kagome cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

Following the anime.

xxxxxxxxx

Madame Red bit her lip as she sprinted to Illya's room. Her dressing gown, scarlet as everything else she wore, wrapped around her leg and she fell. She pulled herself up, clawing at the walls to return to her feet quickly. Why had she given Grell permission to kill her child? She was no better than the women she killed. A sob caught in her throat as she skirted a corner and she froze when she saw Illya's door. Was her child alive? Her precious, intelligent little one. How could she have been so stupid?

Madame Red held her hand out, studying the fine tremors that shook it. She bit her lip and forced her fingers to the door knob. She turned it and forced herself to step into the room. She didn't know what she was expecting when she stepped into the room. Maybe Grell had done to her baby what he did to those women. Madame Red opened her eyes, uncertain as to when she had closed them. She didn't expect to see her child, her precious little one sipping from a tea cup daintily.

"Illya!" She rushed towards the girl, arms spread to gather her into a hug. Grey eyes flashed up at her and liquid splashed over her. Madame Red froze. It was barely tepid tea but the intent, the disdain. "Illy?"

"I'll be going to the Phantomhive Estate for some time. I will take one of the maids with me as a chaperone."

"Illya, there is no need for that." Madade Red grasped her dressing gown sleeves and stepped forward.

"I disagree. There is plenty of need." Illya stood. Madame Red watched her daughter pick up a carpet bag. "You would let Sutcliffe kill me Madame. I believed you when you said you would never do something like that." Madame Red studied the Illya's face. Disdain and determination were written in stone. "Ciel will let me stay. You will not interfere."

It couldn't be happening. Her child was fleeing her home for safety. Bile rose to Madame Red's throat, up and up with each step Illya took nearer to the door.

"Illya. Please."

"Don't beg Madame. It is most unbecoming." The girl stopped in front of her. "You were my Mama Red once, but no longer. I will not fall to you." Something ugly, fierce, insane crossed over the girl's features. "I'll make you hurt like you did me. I'll make you cry and scream and **hurt**. You were supposed to care for me, but you would rather me dead."

"Please Illya, I came as soon as I could to stop him."

"It is eight in the morning Madame. He was here at four." The ugliness returned when her lips twisted into a sneer. "You won't kill me Madame. My blood will not paint this room. I'll see you dead first."

"Illy…" Madame Red reached down and touched the girl's cheek. It was cold to her fingers. Something twisted under the girl's skin and Madame Red cried out and fell back. Illya slid by her.

"I can't love you Madame. You have hurt me far too much with the actions you have taken. The path you have chosen will bring you to ruin, and if you fall, I do not wish to follow you." With that, the girl spun on her heels, her simple green dress twirling with the movement.

"Illya, please, love." Madame Red whispered. Something in her broke when her daughter didn't look back. It twisted and came apart and was no more. The woman stepped into the room dispassionately and walked to the pastel colored table. Illya didn't like it the way she did.

Madame Red didn't quite know how she managed to rage for so long or so dangerously. But she remembered the gouges in the wall, the table exploding into so many splinters. She didn't know that she was screaming, crying. She was only aware that her daughter was leaving her, had left her. That she was like those women she so hated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome grabbed Bridgette's hand as she walked by.

"Mistress?"

"You will accompany me to the Phantomhive Estate. Cecillia is dead. A change in scenery is acceptable to you?"

"It is Mistress. I shall go pack my bags."

"I did that earlier, I was unable to sleep after I found Cecillia."

"Mistress, ho- Cecillia, how did she perish?"

"She was apparently unhappy with life."

"Mistress?"

"She killed herself." Kagome peered up at the maid. "Come, let's go." The maid nodded woodenly and fell into step behind Kagome. She jumped when she heard something crash out of a window.

"What was that?"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome paused by the door. Grell stood next to it, holding the door open for her. "Bridgette, bring my bag to the carriage if you will."

"Yes Mistress." The maid grabbed the carpet bag and rushed out of the house.

"What is it that you want?" Kagome slid her fingers through her hair. Grell followed the movement.

"What you wished for last night, it might be impossible."

"Because you want me dead?" Kagome looked up at him, grey eyes crystalline in anger. "I am leaving; I will not speak to anyone about what I discovered."

"It is not that simple. I am acting on my own. Out of the directives laid out for me."

"This does not concern me."

Grell shrugged.

"So you say." He motioned to the door. "Run Illya, run away and wait for this to catch up to you." He smirked down at her, expecting her to battle with him.

"I believe I will." She replied haughtily. She stepped by him. "And when this catches up to me, I'll kill you all. I'll slaughter you and it will be glorious."

The door pulled itself from Grell's fingers and slammed shut. Kagome let out a deep breath and continued to the carriage. She climbed in and smiled at the helpful coachman who had helped her before sliding into her seat. Bridgette sat across from her.

"You may ride outside if you wish to grieve."

"Thank you Mistress." Bridgette slid out of her seat. Kagome closed her eyes when the door clicked shut.

"_And you see the pleasure in causing others pain. Yet you wonder why I wish it for you."_

'_Not now Midoriko. Please.'_

"_I come and go as I wish woman-child. Do you wish to cause them the pain they caused you?"_

'_You know this.'_

"_Then you cannot begrudge me the pain I wish from you."_

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes. Midoriko sat across from her, finger nails scratching at thread on her shirt. The woman peered over at her, insanity glittering in the edge of her smile, the glint in her eyes.

"I cannot."

Midorkio grinned in triumph and vanished. Kagome turned to the window and sighed when she felt her eyes burn. She had cried last night and she could not bring herself to do so again. Kagome let her body go limp. Her brain wandered over everything and focused on nothing.

Why did it hurt so much?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked to the door of the mansion. She motioned for Bridgette to knock and the maid stepped forward and complied. The door opened seconds later.

"Little miss? What are you doing here?"

"Sebastian. Would you take me to Ciel?"

The butler stared down at her. His eyes traced the contours of her face and he smiled softly.

"Anything for you little Miss. Come in. Would like some cake, tea?"

"Not at this moment. Would you bring me something to nibble on while I talk with Ciel?"

"It's possible. A business partner is in a meeting with him right now. They're playing a board game. Do you wish to interrupt?"

"Please Sebastian. Just…I need to speak with him."

Sebastian frowned. This wasn't like the girl he knew.

"I will do as you say."

"Thank you."

Sebastian nodded. He led her up the stairs and to Ciel's study. She slid into a chair gracefully and waited for Sebastian and Ciel to return.

The door reopened seconds later and Ciel rushed to her side.

"Illya! What's wrong? Has something happened to Madame Red?" The twelve year old boy brushed her bangs out of her face and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever." He peered down at her, his blue eye curious. Kagome sighed and bowed her head.

"Earl Phantomhive, I ask that my maid and I be allowed to stay in your home until problems with my household are calmed."

"What is wrong? Did you and Madame Red have an agreement?"

"Lord Ciel, please." Kagome twisted her glove, crumpling the soft fabric. "Please?"

Ciel frowned.

"You needn't ask Illya. This is your home as well."

"Thank you." Kagome brushed her hands over the fabric of his jacket. "You should go back to your meeting Ciel. It would not do for you to be absent."

"It can wait. What is the matter Illya?"

"Cecillia killed herself last night. I stumbled across her body this morning."

"Oh." Ciel thought of the sickly maid that always accompanied Kagome. "I see. Would you like me to send flowers to her funeral?"

"She won't get a proper one. Suicide is a sin." Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, make sure Illya's room is clean. Don't let Meirin help."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian vanished through the door. Ciel pulled Kagome closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You can stay for as long as you wish Illya. But I ask that you take dinner in the kitchen today." He paused. "I am dealing with one of the men you blacklisted. I would rather he not see you."

"I understand."

"Thank you Illya."

"Go Ciel, you must look after your other quest." Kagome pulled back and smiled up at him. "I'll be fine. Finian can keep me company and Sebastian will not allow Bard to serve me dinner."

Ciel shivered.

"I wouldn't wish that on you dearest." He pressed his lips to her cheek and left the room. Kagome sat in the chair and stared through the window over his desk.

"Your tea." Sebastian placed a hand painted cup in front of her. Unlike Ciel, she preferred the whimsical patterns on her cups. "Your room is prepared. Would you like to go to it?"

"Not at this moment. Are you busy Sebastian?"

"I am. I have to serve dinner for the master as well as clean up after the mess those three have made."

"I understand. Go. I know where my room is. Have you made a bed for my maid?"

"Meirin is doing that. Hopefully, she cannot fail in something so simple."

Kagome smiled softly and sipped from her teacup.

"Hopefully not."

"Until later then little miss."

"Until then." Sebastian ruffled her hair and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome set down her brush and pulled the silken cascade of her hair forward. She watched it slide through her fingers and sighed. Dropping her hair, she spun to her bed. Bridgette had already turned down the sheets. Running her finger over the soft fabric Kagome moved to climb into the bed only to pause. She tilted her head and listened. A soft tap on her door reoccurred. Kagome walked to the chair next to the bed and pulled her dressing gown off of it. Slipping it on, she moved to the door and opened it.

"Little miss."

"Sebastian."

Amused brown red eyes stared down at her.

"I realized you did not enjoy yourself today. Would you help me with a task?"

"What is it?"

Sebastian stepped forward. Kagome stepped back, letting him into the room.

"I say Sebastian; my delicate little body can't handle a man such as you."

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hate you." He rested his hand on his forehead. "Alas, your spindly little form appeals to me so."

Kagome giggled.

"What is it?"

"Ciel is indulging in his childish dramatics. He would like his guest to know that there are ghosts and evil spirits in his home."

"And you need a cute little thing to play the child ghoul."

"Very much so."

"I will do as you ask." Kagome grinned. She slipped the dressing gown off. "Do you think this night gown will do?"

"I think it will. Listen for your target. He will flee down this corridor." Sebastian patted her head. "Now I will leave before your skinny little ankles tempt me."

"Oh dear. My cute little ankles?"

"They make me a slave to your will."

Kagome snickered and ushered Sebastian out of her room. He left with a sigh.

She turned back to her vanity and grinned. Her powers lit up from within, giving her an ethereal glow. Kagome chuckled and swished her powers through the air. The breeze curled around her. Kagome picked up her brush again and ran it through her hair. She'd play her part perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

It was playful banter. Sorry if it wasn't clear. I thought Sebastian's hints at her having a little spindly body would make it clear that they were just joking.

London Bridge is a very popular song in my story apparently, or at least its tune is. Sad day.

Made a change in name. False alarm folks. My bad.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome heard someone stumble past her door. There was a high pitched squeal and someone chuckled lowly. Kagome cracked open her door and watched as an unfamiliar man back pedaled away from Sebastian's familiar form.

She stepped out when Sebastian walked by the door. The tall demon vanished as soon as she appeared. The man looked back and froze.

Kagome giggled insanely.

"I'll take your bones and eat them up, eat them up, eat them up. I'll take your bones and eat them up. Are they tasty?" She stepped forward menacingly. The man kicked at her. Kagome giggled. "That's not nice." She grinned and snapped her teeth at him. He screamed and kicked at her again. Kagome dimmed her glow and danced forward, her gossamer gown swirling around her. "I'll kill you, he who steals form the Phantomhives. I'll burn you. And it will hurt. Then I will render your body and use your fat to make a candle out of your skull with. And you will be my toy for eternity. Just like the others."

"Get away from me!" The man spun away from her and climbed to his feet. He ran away, a high wail tumbling from his lips. A soft scuff of feet sounded from behind her.

"I almost believed you would actually do that."

"Who is to say I would not?"

Sebastian snorted and walked forward.

"You are a cruel mistress." He smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I like it."

Kagome shrugged.

"Is there anything else you need me for?"

"Would you care to haunt the surrounding grounds for a little while? Our guest will be gracing them soon."

"As you wish." Kagome shut off her flow of powers. She walked to a window. "Help me outside would you? I rather not pass any of the servants or Ciel by."

Sebastian nodded and picked her up before leaping out the window.

"I will return for you Illya."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"It is not a hardship." He touched her head softly. "Be careful little miss. I would not ask this of you if I did not believe you would do a fine job without getting harmed in the process."

"And I will not. Go, chase him out of the Manor." Kagome smiled and called up her powers. Light suffused her skin faintly.

"I shall." Sebastian leapt back up to the window and through it. Kagome waited outside for half an hour before she heard the man wailing as he fled the mansion.

"_And now, we hunt." _The Thing murmured. Kagoem did not respond as she sped off after the man. When he came within sight, she tackled him, gracefully rebounding off his back when he toppled to the ground.

"Aiiie! It's the ghost!" The man scrambled forward on his hands and knees. Kagome kicked him over viciously. "I repent! I'll not steal from the Phantomhives! I'll return everything and more if you let me live!"

Kagome sat on his chest and reached towards his neck.

"I want to lick your spine. Will it taste good?"

"No! I will be disgusting! I will taste of rot!"

Kagome leaned forward and licked his cheek.

"That will not do at all." She stood up, balancing on his chest. "Flee, you who tastes of rot and death." She stepped off his chest and snapped her teeth at him. He dragged himself away, liquid staining the ground below him. She watched him for a while, giggling madly for effect every time he peered over his shoulder. When they could no longer see each other, she cut her flow of power once more.

"Are you alright Illya?"

"I am."

Sebastian dropped from the tree above her.

"I enjoyed your spiel. Especially the spine licking."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to lick my spine?" Sebastian murmured. He flashed her a soft smile.

"I much prefer to lick Ciel's."

"Well, there is no accounting for bad taste."

Kagome chuckled and he scooped her up. Running around the Manor, he made it to her window and leapt through it. He set her down and bowed.

"Thank you little miss." Kagome shrugged and pulled on her dressing gown. She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned.

"Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Ciel, he wasn't watching was he?"

"No little miss. I would never reveal you to him." Sebastian smiled. "Because then he would know that his soul is free. All you would have to do is kill me, and his soul would never belong to me again."

"I've realized that. And yet I hesitate to kill you for him. How truly pitiful."

"Indeed." Sebastian bowed. "I must go. Tomorrow may be a busy day."

"Sebastian."

"Little miss."

"Why do you not ask why I have come here to live?"

"It is not my place to." Sebastian murmured. "But I shall listen if you wish to tell me."

"I ha-. Madame…. Never mind. I am not as prepared to speak about it as I thought I was."

"Madame Red will come to whatever senses she has if the two of you have been in an argument. You are mature beyond your years and set in your beliefs. She is a noble woman and flimsy in her beliefs."

"And what if she would kill for them?" Kagome whispered softly. Sebastian paused with his hand on the door knob.

"Then maybe it is you who should reconcile to her."

"I cannot."

"Then it is out of your hands and hers."

Kagome bit her lip.

"Get out." Sebastian left. Kagome turned to her mirror and looked at herself.

"_You could just kill her. Before she tries to kill you again."_ The Thing murmured. _"And like her you can revel in blood and death."_

"And if I do not want to?"

"_Then stop this act of yours. You care not for her nor does she care for you. Death is something that is relished by some." _The Thing shot her a sly look_. "Or you could drive her mad. Like you did to us."_

"I see. Good night."Kagome sat in her bed and pulled her sheets up around her. She was so cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked sedately into the dining room.

"Good morning Illya."

"And you Ciel."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did."

Ciel's eye narrowed and he looked down at his meal.

"I see."

"Where is your guest?"

"Damian fled the Manor last night. I do not know where he has disappeared to."

"Pity." Kagome took a bite of her meal. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"I am. Lau, Lord Randall and Madame Red will be arriving shortly." Ciel sipped tea from his cup. "You are expected to be at my side. It would be rude of you to not greet my guests."

"I am not the lady of the Manor yet Ciel. I am as much a guest as they."

"What I say stands." Ciel placed his cup on the table and wiped his mouth delicately. "The next time you feel the urge to run outside with my butler in your night clothes, please remember to have some sort of censure. While I may not have as many servants as your Madame, the ones here are just as efficient."

Just then, a loud crash echoed through the manor. Bard's voice floated after it, the older man berating Finian for something or the other.

"Ciel, Sebastian asked me for a favor. I saw no reason to turn him down. It was for you that I did it."

"And I should believe that, yes?" Ciel slid his chair back and stood. He tossed his napkin down on his plate. "I am no longer hungry Sebastian. And should you and my fiancée feel the urge to cavort together, do it somewhere where I will not hear of it."

"Yes my lord."

"Illya, I expect to see you in the billiards room today."

"As you wish Ciel." Kagome glared down at her breakfast. She sighed when he left the room. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to prepare a horse for me?"

"It will be done in minutes." Sebastian frowned. "I am sorry."

"You are not. Seeing us fight brings us a step closer to your goal because if you win, I cannot stand in your way."

"And if you win, I lose the soul I wish to devour."

Kagome graced him with a wan smile.

"Yes. Pity that." She stood, finished with her plate. "Breakfast was lovely. Will you retrieve me before the guests arrive?"

"I shall."

"You have my thanks." Kagome walked up to her room and changed into her riding gown with jerky motions. She pulled on her boots and flipped her hair over her shoulder to braid it. A knock on her door made her pause. "It's open."

"Lady Illya?" Meirin cracked open the door.

"What?"

"Sebastian sent me to tell you that the horse is ready." Meirin bit her lip. "I know you don't care much for me because I'm incompetent. But I try." The older woman bit her lip harder before releasing it. "But you hold Master Ciel's heart in your hands and I won't let you disrespect him for some ill thought out fling with the butler."

"It was you?" Kagome released her half braided rope of hair. "You were the one who told him?" Her hands clenched and something shifted oh her normally neutral face. "Had you looked longer you would have seen there was nothing illicit happening between me and the butler. I would not defile my body with a person such as him!"

"That's a lie. I saw you in his arms. I heard what you said."

"We were joking. My underdeveloped form holds as much appeal to him as you do. What did you see last night?"

"You were in his arms! He was holding you close and you were all but nude in that flimsy night gown you wore."

Kagome laughed.

"You stupid girl! He asked me to help him spook Damian. He needed a little girl to say something creepy and add that the Phantomhives would have their revenge. Or did you miss the man shuffling away on a broken leg and his urine trail of fear?"

Meirin paused.

"You did, didn't you? And then you ran to Ciel and told him of what you saw though you didn't even know what you were witnessing. Is it because I was in your precious Sebastian's arms?" Kagome sneered.

"I thought th-."

"No, you didn't think and now Ciel is seeing fit to punish me by forcing me to see Madame Red long before I wish to."

"But I bel-."

"That I would be unfaithful to Ciel?" Kagomesnarled. "I waited for him to return to me. I came to this Manor when it was nothing but a burnt shell and knelt on the doorstep in the rain and in the cold and in the heat and in the hail for Ciel to return to me. I made myself sick with worry because what could a girl do?"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Just go Meirin, and stay out of the business of lord and their ladies. You will only make a mess of things." She looped a ribbon around her partial braid and strode out the door. Meirin bit the inside of her cheek roughly. The little girl was right. She had reacted the way she had out of jealousy. Noble ladies always got the butlers and gardeners and servants they wanted. Meirin hadn't wanted Sebastian to be some conquest to a tiny slip of a girl who was nothing compared to her.

She was such a mess sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome pushed the horse to go faster. It sped on, the passing trees a blur. Her tears had dried on her face a short while into their hell-bent gallop. She smacked the horse with a riding crop to give it extra incentive to jump the hedge. It leaped over the hedge and Kagome finally allowed the tired animal to slow to a canter. She fixed her skirts as she came into the view of the Manor.

"Lady Illya."

"Sebastian."

"They are here. You have ten minutes to be prepared."

"Thank you Sebastian." She slid off the side saddle and to the ground. She led the horse to some water and pulled its brush down. With a steady hand, she brushed down the tired horse and then hand fed it some sugar and oats.

"Your time is up."

Kagome nodded and brushed her hands over her dress. She smelled like horse sweat and straw.

"Will you go to him like that?"

"I shall." Kagome slipped her hat and the riding crop under her hand as she walked to the Manor.

"I love you Illya. Never change."

"I won't Sebastian." Kagome pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You can count on that." He led her up to the billiards room and opened the door. She walked in, head high when conversation paused.

"Illya!"

Kaogme deftly spun around Madame Red's reaching hands.

"Madame. Lau. Lord Randall." She paused, staring at the blond man. "You who I have never seen before." She turned to Ciel. "My lord."

"That is Azuro Vanel. Be polite Illya. Why did you not clean up before coming to this meeting?"

"Because I had no desire to be here." Kagome placed her hat gently on the table and paused when she saw another man. "Good day to you sir." He waved at her negligently with a sandwich.

"And to you." He munched on the sandwich in his hand.

"I raised you to have better manners than this Illya." Madame Red hissed.

"And right now, I'm showing the courtesy that was extended to me. I was busy riding when I was summoned here."

Ciel sighed.

"Leave then Illya. I had thought you wanted to see you Mama Red. But if that is not the case I do not wish for to be forced to stay here."

Kagome smiled politely as he spun the tables on her. Laying the blame for her actions solely on her shoulders and making himself come off as the troubled one.

"Of course dearest." Kagome spun and left the room. Once outside she kicked the wall and then kicked it again.

Maybe Bard would let her play with his flamethrower.


	7. Chapter 7

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

xxxxxxxxx

As it turned out, Bard wouldn't let her play with his flame thrower. Kagome found herself reluctant to plead with him after seeing him caress the thing as if it was his long lost lover. Instead, she retreated to her room where she had a bath waiting for her already. She sighed softly, thankful that Sebastian knew her well enough to leave the tub of water behind for her. Kagome placed her hat and gloves and riding crop on a nearby chair and sat on the ground to remove her shoes. She could call Bridgette, but she wanted time alone. Finished with her shoes, she pulled at the buttons on her dress, slipping them out of the holes one at a time. The dress crumpled to her feet when she stood. She kicked it away.

"I came to ask if you would like any bath oils. But I might remain to ravish you."

Kagome snorted.

"Whatever you'd like me to smell of while ravishing me is fine Sebastian."

The butler nodded and closed the door behind him.

"The others will not stay too long. These meetings are short and to the point."

"Will you keep her away from me? As well as her butler. I don't wish to have any contact with them as of yet."

"And Bridgette?"

"She can do as she wishes."

Sebastian poured the oils into the water. The scent of roses filled the room.

"You will be needed to wish the quests farewell. It will not be for a while yet, but I know that you would much prefer to be ready when it is time." He stood and stepped back. "I do apologize for my lord's behavior. Through everything, he is a child. And children are prone to jealousy."

"There is nothing for him to be jealous of. It hurts that he would treat me unjustly for slights he did not witness on his own."

"But his staff is faithful to him."

"Are they?"

Sebastian stepped back again, making his way closer to the door. An oppressive weight settled on him when he dared to glance at her again.

"You wish to devour his soul. How is that faithful? Meirin would hurt him for her own gain. What faith lies in that action?"

"That was of devotion to him. Sometimes we must hurt what we are faithful to."

Kagome hissed. The water in the tub bubbled ominously.

"Leave."

He bowed to her, never removing his eyes from her too still figure.

"I would be faithful to you as well if you would have me."

"Get out Sebastian."

"Because your soul is already tainted and twisted. And yet it remains pure in a way that is incomprehensible."

"Get. Out."

"Your soul would be a delicacy I would savor. I would devour you slowly and it would be such an exquisite torture."

A subtle nudge of her power flared.

"Torture?" She stepped closer to him. "What do you know of torture Sebastian Michaelis? Do you know the sweet bliss of torment raking through your soul. Of nights gone by, waiting and waiting for something in you to twist just a little less so you could be a little less broken?" Another step closer. Sebastian found himself stepping back. "Of pain so wonderful that you want it to go on and on and on even as you want it to end?" Sebastian found his back against the door. "Will you scream for me Sebastian, if I was to pull your soul into mine? Just so that you could see how beautiful torture can be. So you can experience the blissful lightness that comes from it." Kagome stepped closer. Power floated beneath her skin, once again making her glow. Sebastian found he could not look at the ethereal figure.

"I have no soul."

"Everyone has a soul butler." The smile that stretched her lips was not unlike the one that Midoriko had given her so long ago. She could hear Midoriko coaxing her to hurt him, to burn him, to destroy him faintly. Louder was the voice of the Thing, telling her of the wonder they could bestow upon the man in front of her. She reached forward and her hand sunk into his stomach. "I just have to find it." She twisted her wrist slightly and he screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel looked up from his seat on the pool table. His eye hurt. It felt as if it was burning from the inside out.

"Are you alright Phantomhive?"

"I am fine." He laid the pool cue on the table. The pain in his eye sharpened. For one glorious moment, the world went hazy around him and he was functioning in a plane he did not know existed.

'_Sebastian? What is happening?' _ He felt near to his butler. His sight overlaid the demons for a brief moment and

"_Doesn't that feel wonderful Sebastian darling?" The wrist in his stomach dug deeper and he could feel her touch searing something away. He screamed again and shoved his mind away _

from his masters.

Ciel blinked and made his way over to his chair. He vaguely remembered speaking to Randall about mice and cheese. He looked around the room and nodded his head. Lord Randall sighed.

"That was a game very well played Phantomhive."

"Isn't it always?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome pulled her hand away from Sebastian's stomach. He whimpered softly as she jarred his wound.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes and thought of healing. The man twitched when her power surrounded him again but relaxed when no pain accompanied it. "Are you alright Sebastian?"

Sebastian gasped in as minute twitches of pain and something else resonated up from the hole in his stomach as it closed slowly. When it was done healing, he pushed himself to his feet shakily.

"I shall remember to bring a change of clothes the next time you feel up to torturing me miss." He bowed to her stiffly.

"I didn't mean to Sebastian." She reached out and hesitated when he flinched before touching her fingers to his stomach. "Believe me when I say it was nowhere in my intentions to do this."

"Until I mentioned torture."

"I am sorry."

Sebastian nodded and then a wicked grin twisted his lips.

"I was serious about the other change of clothes. Or more specifically, pants."

Kagome froze. He chuckled softly. Kagome yanked her hand away from his flesh as if burnt.

"Get out you perverse thing. Out!" She scrubbed her hand over her undergarments as if it would clean it. "I don't need men who get their jollies off of pain anywhere near me when I'm this under dressed."

Sebastian chuckled and opened the door behind him. He left the assortment of oils where he had fallen and held the tray in front of his body.

"Mind your feet little miss." Kagome blanched and ran back to the tub. "I'll be back to clean up." He stepped out the door then turned. "Ciel was there. In my head. I do not know how he followed my connection to me, but it seems as if something drew us together mentally until I threw him out."

"I understand."

Sebastian closed the door.

Kagome turned back to her bath and busied herself with undressing. She lowered herself into the water and closed her eyes.

What had led her to harming Sebastian like that?

"_Was that not fun Ka-Go-Me?" _Kagome hissed at Midoriko, much as the Thing had hissed at her in the past. _"Come now child, don't be like that. It was only a spot of joy in an otherwise dull world."_

"Di d you make me do that?" Kagome was reluctant to talk in her head to the woman. Not if she had made Kagome do what she had done.

"_It is possible that the anger you felt enabled me to take advantage of your body. But our thoughts were in tune dearest. We wanted him to feel such pain." _Midoriko appeared in the bath. Her long nails traced over the water. _"It was only the extra treat that you would be so distraught over your own actions that convinced me to stay my hand in ending him. Hurting him would let you know that you were in control. Killing him would let you believe that I controlled it all. But didn't you like it my dear? Hurting him like that? His screams were delightful."_

Kagome shoved water at the image, hoping the woman would go away. Instead the woman moved closer and pressed her lips to Kagome's forehead.

"_Such agony we caused. And even more in your mind. Do you regret that?"_

"Go away."

"_Do you wish to do that again? To hold a soul that was not known to exist and to cause it pain?"_

"Leave me alone."

"_To see a demon writhe in such horror?"_

"Leave me alone!" Kagome closed her eyes and counted her breath's.

"_She forgets what sweet agony that it was little one." _The Thing murmured. It sat against the wall where Sebastian had fallen. _"The demon enjoyed himself in the end. When I twisted it from pain to pleasure. Such sweet pain. It was such a delicious moment." _The Thing laid its head on the floor and contorted its body.

"Shut up."

"_Hush you diseased beast." _Midoriko ground out.

"_Did you see the way his neck arched in the throes of passion? Beautiful." _The Thing replicated the movement. Kagome looked away when its veil fell back. It gasped in wonder. _"His pleasure was so luscious. I want him. For me." _It paused considering and a smile Kagome could not see pulled its pale lips upwards._ "For us little one. We could enjoy ourselves so."_

Kagome clambered out of the tub and barely made it to the chamber pot before she was ill. Bile made its way into the pot along with breakfast. When she was done, the room was silent. Midoriko and the Thing had vanished, finished with tormenting her. She made her way back to the tub and scrubbed at herself. The hand she had shoved into the demon's gut was scrubbed raw. When she was done, she dried herself with a towel and dressed quickly before dragging herself to bed. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is time to wake miss." Kagome groaned and put her arm over her eyes.

"None of that Illya. My lord's guests are leaving and you must bid the farewell." Kagome sat up and flinched when she found Sebastian sitting on her bed.

"Are you alright little mistress?"

"As well as I can be." Sebastian nodded and stood. "I apologize again for my actions."

"It's fine Illya. It is in the past." He walked to the door. "Hurry up though; my lord is an impatient boy."

Kagome nodded and stood, straightening out her dress. She rushed past Sebastian and to the stairs. Once there, she waited at the base as the men walked by.

"It was a pleasure to see you all, if even for a short while." She said as she curtsied. Azuro chuckled.

"Cute little girl. What's she here for anyway?"

"Earl Phantomhive is my fiancé. I felt like spending time with him."

"Really? You and the earl, huh?" He stared down at her considering her features. "You're a real pretty little thing. Only the best for the Earl, right?"

"Precisely." Kagome bit out sharply. The blonde man stood and headed for the door. He looked at her again as the door shut behind him. Kagome shuddered. The look in his eyes had been creepy. She turned and paused when she realized that Madame Red, Grell, Lau and Ranmau had remained behind.

"Join us for tea Illya." Ciel murmured as he walked by her. Kagome clenched her hands and followed him.

"But of course my dear." The door to his parlor came into view moments later and she walked in. Choosing a seat furthest from everyone, she sat. Ciel shook his head sharply.

"That is Lau's favorite seat my dear. Sit next to Madame Red."

"It's fine Lord Ciel. I can find somewhere else to sit." Lau spoke. Ciel shook his head.

"No Lau, it is your favorite chair." Kagome stood and made her way to the seat that had been positioned next to Madame Red's. She sat in it stiffly and did not glance at the woman seated next to her.

"How have you been Ilya?" Madame Red spoke softly. "I have missed your presence at home."

"Truly?" Kagome closed her eyes. "I have been fine Madame. It is an unexpected pleasure to be so relaxed her at my future home."

"Have you been treated well?"

"Sebastian just dotes on her. Isn't that right Illya?" Ciel interrupted. Kagome twisted her fingers together.

"Are you jealous my lord? Because I can assure you there is nothing to be jealous of. Your butler is of a lower class. He is older than me by years. While handsome, I have no interest in him."

"That's not what Meirin has told me."

"Then your servant was mistaken. Anything I've done has been for you." An awkward silence fell over the group. Lau smiled brightly and bent to whisper something to Ranmao. The door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Would you like some tea my lord?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian handed him a cup and saucer before pouring the tea in. He muttered something to the boy and Ciel nodded. He sipped from his cup as the butler made his rounds.

It was quiet as the group sipped from their cups. Only Madame Red's orders to Grell to pay attention to a superior butler broke the silence. The disgusted look Kagome shot the brown haired butler made the silence worse as the man seemed to crumble in on himself in a desperate bid to be ignored.

"I have a headache. I believe I shall go to catch a few moments of silence." Ciel stood and walked by his butler. The door closed behind him.

"Illya, what is the matter with Ciel?"

"I do not know Madame." Kagome stood and smiled, handing her cup to Sebastian. "It has been a pleasure to see you again Lau. And you as well Ranmao. I wish you would come shopping with me one day." She walked out and paused at the door. "Sebastian? When they are finished, see them out."

Madame Red couldn't bring herself to grope the butler when he refilled her cup. Or to accept his invitation to stay longer to have dessert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stared at the pages to the book in her hand. She flipped the page and continued reading, shaking herself out of the mild funk she had settled in. A soft knock on her door startled her.

"Come in."

"Little miss. I brought you a slice of pie. I thought it would cheer you up." Kagome smiled at Sebastian and took the offered plate. She cut it daintily and bit into it.

"This is wonderful Sebastian. I would say my compliments to the chef, but he is standing in front of me."

"Thank you little miss." Sebastian brushed her cheek with a knuckle. "I must go bring Ciel the rest. You know how he is with his sweets." Kagome chuckled softly.

"Go on."

The butler wheeled his tray out of the room. Kagome set the pie down o n the table next to her. She stood and twisted to crack her back and settled back down to finish eating. After she was done, she went to the small bowl set up on her dresser to wash her hands. A chloroform filled cloth was pressed to her face but she jerked her elbow back, into the solar plexus of the man who held her. She spun around, catching the bowl's lip and tossing it at the man. Her skin glowed faintly, her power burning away the drug she had inhaled.

A sharp pain assaulted her and she spun, teeth bared to the second man who had tried to knock her out. Her shoe caught him in the shin and he fell back, yelping in pain. Kagome stomped and then spun to face her first assailant. There was the sound of rushing wind and then pain flooded her system. Kagome fell to her knees, faintly making out the stock of the gun that had just smacked her. The man cursed and raised the gun butt again. Kagome saw it descending as the world turned hazy and warped around her.

'Why am I always being kidnapped?'

Kagome faintly heard the crunch of something in her hand as her second assailant crushed her fingers beneath his heel.

The gun butt connected with her head again and the world went blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_Little one. Wake up, wake up, wake up! I want to hear of your precious Ciel's faults." _Kagome moaned softly as she was thrown to the ground.

"Stupid little brat! What the hell do you want with her anyway? The Earl I get, but the girl?"

"Did I ask you to question me?"

"Nah Vanel. But what's the girl even good for?" The man snorted and there was the sound of something being thrown.

"That ain't any of your business. Make sure nobody can get in."

"Alright." The two men clomped away to join the guards surrounding the room. Kagome stayed limp when the Azuro pulled the blindfold off her face.

"Lookit you girl. You're a beauty." Azuro ran a finger down the side of her face. "And those eyes of yours, one of a kind I think." He tried to run his fingers through her hair but stopped when he felt that it was matted with blood. "Damn those guys. I wanted you undamaged." He pulled away from her and walked away. "Earl, you might want to get up." Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Illya?" Ciel murmured. His visible eye hardened. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey now. She didn't have much of a choice." Kagome's closed her eyes when Azuro swiveled around to face her. "See, I saw her and I thought you didn't deserve her. You Englishmen can't treat a lady like this all too well."

"She's a child Vanel."

"Still pretty. And I don't have to wait."

"That's sick."

"Hey, you took her options away when you announced her as your fiancée. I was planning on going back to your house and comforting her after your death. If she was your sister, we could get married and your name would shield me. But since she's just a fiancée, she's not that valuable anymore."

"She has a title of her own."

"Probably not as much as yours." Vanel leered down at Kagome's still form. "Now, let's get talking. " As the Queen's guard dog, how many households have you helped, and how many have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Let Illya go and I may tell you."

"That's not part of the deal Phantomhive." Kagome made a pained sound. "And it looks like she's about to wake."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and then looked around curiously.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place little lady."

"You're that man from Ciel's home. Why am I here?" Azuro crouched down in front of her.

"I thought you were a pretty little thing. And you know what they say. It's better to train girls from an early age so they know their place."

Kagome spat in his face.

"When I get my hands loose, I will slit you from neck to pelvis and while you still breathe I will pull your heart from your body."

Fear, cold and alien, ran down Azuro's spine. He chuckled nervously.

"See, that's what I mean. You got to make sure that you get their bad habits out when they're young." Kagome flinched away from him when he raised his foot. "I should crush you little girl. But I'll give you a chance to beg my forgiveness."

Kagome laughed. Infuriated, Azuro kicked her. Kagome flew back, into the wall. Her head crashed against it and her vision went gray around the edges.

"What do you have to say now?"

"The thorns on my roses hurt me more when they prick me than whatever that wimpy kick was supposed to do." Azuro threw the case that held his cigars at her. The wooden box hit the wall next to her face. "I can aim better than that." He pelted the cigar butt cutter at her. It smacked into the wall as well and then slid behind her.

"What, nothing to say about that one?" Azuro leaned closer. The girl had passed out again.

"I'll make sure you die." Ciel spoke for the first time since Kagome had awoken. "I'll ensure it's a painful one."

Azuro laughed, relieved that the Earl wasn't as threatening as his little girlfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Why bait him so much?" _The Thing murmured. Kagome kept her eyes closed. Truly, she hadn't expected to faint again. But the added knock in the head with the ones that had already happened had helped her along. _"What did those actions accomplish?" _Kagome twisted her wrist, wincing in pain as the rope cut into her skin. Soon, her fingers met cool metal. She had managed to trap the cutter against the wall. _"I see. But when you are free, how will you escape?"_

'_Sebastian will come.' _Kagome murmured in her mind. _'Whatever his deal with Ciel was, he won't let a soul go. After all, he's so very hungry.'_

"_We could take him. Bind him to us instead. Then he can live with pain and pleasure, forever."_

'_That is not what I desire.'_ Kagome squeezed the cutters together. Truly, with the odd angle that she was working at, she'd have to shave through the ropes. She could only hope no one would notice the slight movements of her body that might betray her. She could hear yelling through the mansion and wondered if it heralded Sebastian's arrival. Soon, the door opened. Kagome looked up through lowered lashes, relieved to see it was Sebastian.

"Do you have the item?"

In reply, Sebastian held up a key. In a second, blood splattered and Sebastian fell to the ground, a surprised expression on his face. The firing squad that had taken him down, cheered, relieved their tactic had succeeded. The threads of rope fell from around Kagome's wrist and she barely noticed.

'_What am I to do now? It is me against everyone else. And Ciel is injured.' _ Kagome studied the room from below her lashes desperately trying to formulate a plan. Finally, she nodded to herself and inched her arm forward. Lifting the skirt of her dress slowly, trying to not catch the attention of anyone she grabbed the pistol from its holster around her thigh. She sighed and relaxed into the wall once her hand was around the cool metal.

"Looks like I win." Azuro gloated. He twisted Ciel's face to the side where Kagome lay slumped against the wall. "And I'll have such a pretty present tonight." He chuckled softly. Ciel's eyes narrowed. Azuro grinned. "You'll never know the warmth her body offers will you, little Phantomhive?"

"How long are you planning to mess around?" Ciel said. Kagome flinched. How had he known she was awake? She lifted her hand and pointed the pistol at Azuro. There was a soft sound as her finger cocked the gun. "How long are you going to play dead?" Azuro turned to see the source of the noise. Kagome squeezed the trigger. Two shots rang out and Kagome screamed. She pushed herself to her feet and ran to the crumpled body on the floor disregarding the man who now crouched behind Azuro.

"Ciel!" She shoved at the dead man's body. "Ciel. No."

"Little miss?"

Kagome sobbed as she tried to push Azuro's body aside. Why had she thought he wouldn't squeeze the trigger? What the hell had she been thinking? Where was Ciel?

"Illya." Warm arms surrounded her. Kagome stiffened.

"Ciel?" She ripped his arms from around her and spun. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw that it was Ciel who was holding her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would have time to react." He grabbed her hand and pried her fingers off the gun. She had forgotten to drop it in her haste to help her fiancé.

"Sebastian stopped the bullet Illya. You were trying to protect me. I understand."

Kagome sniffled and fell into his arms. Her gray eyes slid shut as she breathed in his scent. He was alive. Her mistake hadn't cost him. She felt him slide an arm under her knees and then stand. He stumbled slightly under her weight and walked over to Sebastian.

"Take us home Sebastian."

"Yes my lord." He paused. "I know that now is not the time, but Lady Illya and I have no close bonds."

"You do not have to lie to me Sebastian. If she prefers you're allure to mine, I will simply order you to stay away from her. After all, you must listen to me as long as I hold your contract, is that not true?"

Sebastian bowed.

"Now do not make me repeat myself."

"Yes my lord." Delicately, he pulled Kagome from Ciel's arms. She turned towards him, slipping her arms around his neck. Her nose pressed against his neck.

"I thought you had died." She murmured. Her arms tightened around his neck. "I was scared I would not be able to help Ciel. Even though I killed Azuro, what of his men?"

"You did wonderfully little miss." He winced when she snuffled wetly into his neck.

He awkwardly shifted her weight to the side and lifted Ciel. He carried them both home, an odd sense of peace rising within him with each step he took. By the time he reached the Manor, he decided that he could wait for Ciel's soul. It did not matter how long he had to do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel looked up at the knock on his door. He sat up, reaching for the pistol he had placed on his table top.

"Enter."

The door creaked open and a familiar head of hair eased his hand off the weapon.

"What are you doing here Illya?"

"I could not sleep." She shifted in her dressing gown, embarrassed. "May I stay with you for the night?"

"It is not proper."

"Dam the rules for this night Ciel. Please?"

The blue eyed boy hesitated for a moment longer and then nodded. Illya dropped her dressing gown to the floor and kicked off her slippers, diving into the bed. Ciel shifted over and pulled the covers up so she could get under them. She curled into his side, her head on his chest.

"The relationship between Sebastian and I is not what you think." She murmured. Ciel froze. Jealousy welled up again and he tamped it down, resisting the urge to toss her form the bed she had just settled herself into.

"I do not care. I will order him to stay away from you." He spoke when he became aware of the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

"I love you Ciel. Madame Red ahs raised me to do so. You have given me no reason to not pledge my life to you."

"I will not have my fiancée enter into dalliances under my roof." He spoke through his teeth, sharp pain scraping his insides raw.

"Sebastian is a friend Ciel. A perverse friend, but a friend. Our daily humor involves me exclaiming over how much he wishes he could ravish my shapeless little form and he responds by acting as if he wishes he could. What Meirin heard was such an exchange."

Ciel hadn't known that she and Sebastian had such a twisted game going on under his nose.

"And what of when she saw you in your nightgown, outside?"

"I'm in your bed in such a nightgown my dear."

Ciel flushed but persisted.

"What is your explanation for that?"

Illya sighed softly and raised her hand, he looked at it confused and then awed as it began to glow.

"Sebastian says that I have powers. So far, he has helped me learn to do this. I can glow." Illya paused. "All over." She finished dryly.

"But that st-."

"You had a guest you wanted to frighten with the thought of vengeful ghosts. I am vengeful but I live. Sebastian asked me to scare him as he fled the Manor. I waited outside until the guest appeared and did as asked. Sebastian came to retrieve me. I was cold and didn't think it would be appropriate to walk through your manor, barefoot and indecent. He would take me to my room directly."

Understanding dawned on Ciel.

"And when Meirin saw, she came to me."

"Yes."

Ciel sat up.

"Can I see?" He motioned to her. "The glow I mean."

Illay nodded. He watched as the glow spread from her hand over her body.

"Beautiful…" He touched her cheek softly and frowned when he realized there were areas not as brightly lit on her face, her arms, and her body. "Stop." The glow faded away. Under the faint glow of the moon, he realized that his fiancée had been far more damaged than he in Azuro's care. Bruises dappled her soft skin. He snarled, annoyed at himself for not noticing. "Illya, why did you say nothing?"

"It would serve no purpose." She pushed him down, to his pillow and then placed her head back on his chest after pulling the blankets around them. In moments, she was asleep. Ciel pulled her closer, threading his fingers through hers.

He felt stupid. He had let jealousy overcome him and had hurt the girl he was to wed. And she had been harmed by his dealings in the underworld. He bit at his bottom lip. Illya was not a normal girl. She was the one who had controlled his company in his absence, keeping it above water and generating a large return. He would tell her of his place in the Queen's court.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke to the brush of Sebastian's aura against hers. Gingerly, she removed herself from Ciel's arms and made her way to her dressing gown. She wrapped it around her and put her slippers on. The door opened slowly.

"My little miss, you do get around."

"Alas Sebastian, you weren't able to please me the way a real man could."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and his eyes shifted to a more luminous red. The smile he gave her next was slow and full of promise.

"I'm sure I could please you more than you have done for me in the past."

Kagome let out an embarrassed squeak and fled the room.

"My lord. It is time to wake." Sebastian pulled back the curtains, shedding light on the boy in the bed. Ciel groaned and sat up. His hand landed in the warm impression Kagome had left next to him.

"Where is Illya?"

"As it would be improper for her to have spent the night here, though you are far too young to be a threat to her honor, I have no idea as to what you are speaking about."

Ciel snorted and left the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stepped into the dining room, glowering. She had forgotten that Bridgette had left with Madame Red, unwilling to stay in the Manor after thoroughly embarrassing herself with her insipid attempt to gain entry into Sebastian's bed. Kagome had been forced into wearing one of her more simply dresses that she was blessedly able to dress herself in. She sat at the table and sighed.

"Are you alright Illya?"

"I had forgotten that Bridgette had left."

"Ah." Ciel nodded at Sebastian placed his breakfast in front of him. "Do you have plans for the day?"

"None really. I might go shopping for some simpler dresses." Ciel nodded.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"No. No."

Ciel frowned and then put his napkin over his plate of food.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

"I had forgotten." Ciel leaned over, disregarding manners to touch her face. "Do not go out today. You are hurt."

In the past, Kagome would bristle over the demand. Instead, she nodded.

"I will go on a horse ride then."

"That is acceptable. Excuse me." Ciel pushed away from the table and left the dining room.

"We had both forgotten how much more hurt you were then he when we returned home." Sebastian spoke from her side. He touched her cheek. "I can heal it for you."

Kagome shrugged.

"I can do it myself."

"But why? I can fix it for you."

Some spark of dark humor in his eyes warned her away.

"Be that as it may, I will do it myself."

"As you do in other things?" Sebastian murmured. Kagome felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"You sir, are a complete bastard." She shoved herself away from the table, leaving her barely touched meal behind. Sebastian caught her hand and his thumb dug into a bruise. A spark of power traveled from his hand into hers. Her power rose to combat it. The final clash left them both on the floor, breathless.

Kagome glared at the smirking butler, disgusted.

"I will castrate you if you ever do that again. I do not need you pushing power into me."

A lazy grin spread across his face.

"I might enjoy that little miss."

Kagome stepped on his face on her way out the door.

"It makes me feel..." She reached for the words to describe it. "Filthy, cheap. I will not betray Ciel for you Sebastian, and you know this. Our word games are just that. Words."

She paused, a hand on the door knob when she heard Ciel calling for Sebastian. Before the demon could get up, Kagome kicked him and planted her shoe on his face again. Certain she had broken his nose, she flounced out the door. The Thing followed behind her, urging her to return to the fallen demon, to taste his skin and feel the pleasure he could offer her, offer them. Kagome ignored it, twitching when it twisted her soul repeatedly to get her attention.

Sebastian laughed as he picked himself off the floor. He had forgotten how much he had _liked _pain. And Illya was such an unwilling participant in seducing him. In fact, she most likely didn't know what she was doing to him, which made the pleasure he felt that much sweeter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel watched as Illya rode by on her favorite horse. She had already changed her gown and her shoes. This time, she had not bothered with her hair and it flowed behind her as she urged the horse into a gallop. Ciel watched her guide her horse into a jump over a hedge. As she vanished out of view, he turned to his butler.

"Madame Red has asked that we take Grell in. I have agreed. You will instruct him in the ways befitting a proper butler." A flash of annoyance crossed Sebastian's face but disappeared. Ciel smiled. "Go fetch him will you?"

Sebastian bowed.

"As you wish." He left the room. Ciel turned back to the window. A shadow of a smile crossed his lips as he too followed left the room. He fairly ran to his room and stripped off his clothes. He opened the closet and pulled out his riding gear. With deft hands, he dressed. He fumbled with the tie and then sighed. A hand on his shoulder startled him.

"I will attend this final duty before I go to Madame Red's home." Sebastian ran a hand over his lords clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles the boy had managed to gain. Finished with that task, he tied the cloth around Ciel's neck and placed his hat on his head. Ciel pushed past him with a negligent thank you before heading to the stables.

It was past time that he indulged in his fiancée. Riding seemed to be as good as anything else where he could spend time with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Illya!" Ciel called, searching for the girl in his garden. He heard a noise and followed it. He found Illya sitting under her tree with her horse tethered to it. She looked up at him guilty before closing the book in her lap. He didn't miss the fact that she had spun it so that he couldn't read the title but he could not bring himself to care.

"Ciel! I thought you would be busy today."

"I wanted to spend some time with you. There are… things we need to discuss. Such as what Azuro was referring to." Ciel slid off his horse and scuffed the ground hesitantly. He hated when he reverted to a more child like persona around her.

"Believe me Ciel. I knew what he was talking about." Illya murmured dryly. His head shot up, eyes widened in shock. She continued on. "I mean, how much more blunt could he get that he would take me whether I wished it or not?"

"That, that is not what I meant Illya." Ciel pulled at the reigns in his hand. "Azuro called me the Dog of the Queen."

"He did?"

"Yes, Illya." Ciel swallowed. "In my position, the Queen sends me messages. Things that displease her are quickly squashed. I do this for her."

"I see." Ciel chanced a glance and winced at the cold look in those gray eyes. "What if I displeased her? Would you destroy me?"

"Illya…"

"Answer me Ciel!"

"If it was what the Queen wished."

Illya closed her eyes.

"I understand Ciel. The Queen comes first." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "But know this; if it should come to that, I would destroy her first, to gain my revenge. And then," Illya opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I would destroy myself. The Queen comes first after all. And I would not destroy you." She stood and hoisted herself onto the horse and untied the reigns from where they had been tied. Without a backwards glance, she fled, her horse running as fast as she could push it. Ciel looked at the book she had left behind and picked it up. He climbed onto his horse and fled back to the Manor, Illya's voice echoing in his head.

"_I would destroy myself." _He flinched. The conversation had not gone as he had planned.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome rode her horse away from the Manor, from Ciel. She fled down the familiar road to her Mama Red's. Upon arrival, she tossed herself from the top of the horse and ran into the house.

"Mama Red!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs. "Mama Red!" A door burst open somewhere above her and she heard Madame Red rushing towards her. Blinded by tears, she almost didn't see Madame Red when she appeared.

"Illya!" Kagome found herself in the woman's arms. "My Illya. You have returned. What has happened?" Behind her, the Marchioness Middleford held hands with her daughter.

"Don't do it anymore. Please Mama! It will destroy us both!" Kagome sobbed into her neck. Madame Red made a shushing noise and spun on her heel. She carried her adopted daughter into a side room and slammed the door in the face of the Marchioness.

"I thought you would no longer warn me?"

"I wasn't going to, but Ciel, Ciel will destroy you and that will break me and him apart. Don't you see Mama Red? If you follow this path you'll bring everything to ruin."

"I can make you no promises Illya."

"At least try, for me?" Madame Red closed her eyes and rested her chin on her daughter's head.

"I would do anything for you Illya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the door the Marchioness looked down at her daughter.

"Elizabeth, you should go visit Ciel today."

The blond haired girl looked up.

"Why Mother? I haven't visited in a long time. Father was angry when our engagement was broken."

"He would be pleased if you could regain it." Elizabeth hesitated and then nodded. Ciel had been hers first. But she had let him go. She could see how much he and Illya belonged together. But, if the rumors were anything to go by, Ciel was more mature now. Surely someone to make him laugh would be better than someone who was mature as well.

"I understand Mother." She moved away, pulling at her blond curls. She thought of a tantrum she had once thrown in front of Illya. The other girl had slapped her and tossed her out of the mansion. She hadn't been invited back until she had admitted that she was in the wrong. That taking Illya's clothes and throwing them away had not been the way to do things. The Marchioness led them to the carriage. She stepped in after her mother. As the mansion she just left faded into the trees, she could only hope Illya would not learn about what she was doing. Because Illya would ruin her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel sighed and pushed away his cup of tea. Grell was threatening to kill himself with a knife for his poor completion of his job.

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord."

"We are going into town. I must reclaim my cane."

"Understood."

Sebastian disappeared and returned with his blue coat and a top hat. He placed the latter gently on Ciel's head and helped the boy put the first one on. He vanished again, presumably to gain his own coat. Ciel headed to the door. He opened it and winced when the chilly air hit him. Wherever Illya had fled to, he hoped she was warm. A carriage pulled up in front of him moments later and he climbed in. Sebastian cracked the reigns and they moved off to head into town.

"_I would destroy myself." _Ciel closed his eye and wished he could take back what he had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome looked around her old room curiously. Madame Red had been forced to redecorate it after she had gone on rampage. It seemed to have remained largely the same with the exception of the disappearance of the pastel tea table and a couple of the more flamboyantly feminine toys she had shunned.

"Illya."

"Mama Red."

"Will you stay long this time?"

An awkward silence stretched between the two.

"I will stay for as long as you wish Madame, so long as you do not betray me again."

"Illya."

"Yes?"

"You must return to Ciel today. The Marchioness was not pleased when Lord Vincent took you as Ciel's bride instead of Elizabeth. And with the money you have earned for Ciel, he could easily afford to pay us in the event that he breaks your contract. Because of the state you were in when you arrived, she might assume that Ciel's will is easily swayed."

"Is it?" Kagome made no motion to move.

"Illya," Madame Red turned the words she was considering over in her head. "Long have I taught you that you were Ciel's. If that is not what you wish, I can rescind the contract."

"Ciel is **mine**." Kagome snarled out angrily. "I will snap Elizabeth in half if she tries to interfere with what is mine and mine alone."

"I see." They fell into a more comfortable silence. "You will lose an ally."

"I will keep my husband."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Whatever Ciel was expecting when he entered his Manor was not for it to be drowning in girlish decorations.

"What has happened?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Cieeeeeeeelllllll!" A blond haired girl smacked into him and started to squeeze him. "You're home!" She gazed up at him adoringly.

"Elizabeth?"

"Ah-ah-ah, how many times must I tell you to call me Lizzy? You really are the cutest thing ever, aren't you?"

"It would be forward of me to call you that."

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian called, dragging Grell with him.

"Oh my, Sebastian. Good day." She paused, looking at Grell. "Aw, did you take him down?"

"Yes. He was ruining the aesthetics."

"Even though I decorated him so nicely?"

"Decorated him?"

"Yes. See, I made everything look so much cuter." Ciel made an odd gurgling sound. "There shouldn't be anything but the cutest things in this Manor. Like you and I Ciel. Isn't that right, Antoinette?"

Tanaka, holding his cup of tea and wearing a blond wig chuffed in response.

"Tanaka too?" Sebastian muttered. He didn't know whether he should be disgusted or amused by the state of the Manor.

"I have a little gift for you too." Sebastian turned to look at her. She held a pink bonnet in her hands. He sighed and bent so that she could place it on his head. Really, he was delirious with joy that Illya would be the girl Ciel was marrying and not this…twit for lack of a kinder word. "It's so cute. You are always dressed in black so I thought a little color would look good on you."

"I'm honored that you went out of your way to think of an outfit for me."

"Why are you here Elizabeth? Where is your chaperone?"

"Call me Lizzy, I want you to." Lizzy pouted up at him and then spun, dragging him further into the entry hall. "I wanted to see you so I snuck out and came here on my own. Was that bad of me?"

"You left in secret? What were you thinking? This is highly improper."

Behind them, Sebastian murmured Elizabeth's identity to Grell. He found it troubling that Grell didn't know who Elizabeth was. He had been Madame Red's butler for some time, hadn't he?

"Look, I've made everything beautiful! We shall have a dance party tonight. How does that sound?"

"Who said that I wish to take part in this?"

"Does it matter? There will be music and dancing." The girl spun them in a circle. "I got you the cutest costume Ciel. Make sure you dress in it. I think it'll look so cute on you. We'll look so beautiful together!"

"This is not proper Elizabeth. At the very least, Illya should be here."

"She's with Madame Red. She was very angry with you. She said she hated you and would prefer if you never contacted her again."

Ciel searched her eyes for a lie but found none.

"I see."

"We'll have fun Ciel! Don't worry. And fuddy-duddy Illya will see what she's missing."

"I'm going up now Sebastian. Please do not disturb me." Ciel ascended the stairs one step after the other. When he was sure no one could see him, he ran for his private study. Illya did not want him.

Downstairs, Lizzy bit her lip guiltily. Truly, she liked Illya; even if the other girl had mocked her when they were younger. She understood that there was a gap between the two that could never be crossed. Illya was brilliant and exotically beautiful. Illya was cold and calculating and hateful when she wanted to be. Lizzy could be none of those things. She wanted only to make her mother proud – and if she was truthful to herself –she wanted Ciel. A long time ago, he had been promised to her. And she had built her dreams and fantasies around him. They would be like his mother and father. Dark and Light. Commanding and Caring. They would be wonderful. The picture of elegance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome made her way to the stables. Bypassing the stable hands, she went to the horse she had ridden to her home.

"I am so sorry I did that to you." She patted its snout. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against it. A subtle shimmer surrounded her as she assessed the horse's condition. "We will be returning to the Manor. I do hope this will not be problematic." Finding the horse was in good health, she motioned to the stable hands. They saddled the horse for her and led it to the stairs where she could climb onto its back easier. She hated having to go through that farce when she could easily mount the horse herself, but Madame Red preferred it. Once she was on, she urged the horse to leave the stables. Once on the road, she sped it up to a canter.

If Elizabeth tried to seduce her Ciel, she would squash her.

She hummed softly to herself as the Thing appeared.

"_You have been ignoring me, us."_

"I have." The horse below her whinnied in fear. Animals always knew when something Not Nice was around.

"_Why have you done this? Is it because of the demon we crave?"_

"I do not want him."

"_But he wants us. Your powers are an aphrodisiac to him little one. You hurt him, you cause him pain, if you allowed him to see the absolute horror that your soul was he would never leave your side."_

"He was Ciel's first. I will not take him." The Thing grinned under its veil.

"_But you desire him don't you? Think little one. If you gave him yourself, he would no longer pursue Ciel. You would be the stuff of dreams to him."_ It slipped back its veil. Kagome closed her eyes after catching a glimpse of writhing, pulsing skin. She placed a palm to her forehead. Madness lay under the Thing's veil. _"Will you look upon us little one? If only for a second. We wish to show you the absolute corruption that we are, that you are, that she is."_

"Midoriko is insane. Not corrupt."

"_Oh? Madness is what you will let her claim? She is as filthy as us in spirit. There is no balance between us. We do what we want, she does what she believes is justice, and you, you have come to serve some little child so that you would be stable."_

"Then it shall remain so." The Thing chuckled throatily and left its veil pulled away.

"_One day, you will look upon us and see beauty. Because that is what we are. Hope and despair. Lust. Apathy. It is in all of us. But you are the one who denies and denies." _Cool hands brushed over her skin and Kagome shuddered. _"And when you wake in your bed, screaming and screaming, it is we who take the madness she would make you live in away. You will come to us one day little one. And we will devour you." _The Thing coughed and spat. The grass died under its spittle. _"As long as she drives you to madness, we will strengthen. And one day, you will fall to us as well." _Soft hands touched her face. Kagome was repulsed by the writhing and twisting she felt under its skin. Bile rose in the back of her throat and she told herself to not scream, to notcryout

_Scream._

Tears fell from her eyes as she bit her lip, biting back the scream that would escape. The Thing gathered up the drops of blood and pressed the liquid into its veil. They shimmered there, like jewels, rubies and garnets. Kagome pretended that the Thing wasn't there and that it couldn't hurt her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel looked up when the door opened.

"Will you be attending the dance my lord?"

"I have no time for such frivolities. Least of all improper ones such as this event. My fiancée is not here. Why should I dance with Elizabeth?"

"I hardly think Lady Illya would take offence to this. She should know what Lady Elizabeth is like." Sebastian handed Ciel a cup of tea. "Forgive me if this is too forward, but I have never seen you take part in an event such as this. Is it because you have no proficiency in dancing?"

Ciel didn't respond. Instead, he started to read the papers on his desk.

"Were you planning to be a wallflower until you were called to a party?"

"I am busy with work. I have no time to be idling with petty things li-." He paused when the paper he was reading was ripped from his hands.

"Dance balls are a common occurrence my lord." Sebastian placed a slice of pie in front of him. "And at events like banquets and dinners it is an irreplaceable cultural skill. If you wish to be a gentleman of the most refined sense of class, this is a skill you must have. What if it were Lady Illya downstairs? Would you disappoint her?"

"I get it. Call me a tutor. Lady Rodkin or someone of the sort."

"There is not enough time to call in the madams my lord." Sebastian smiled at him. "While I am a poor replacement, I shall take over your dance supervision."

"Don't be stupid. I can't dance with you. Besides, you skill in dancing must be horrid."

"Oh?" Ciel sighed. "As the butler to the Phantomhives, I can assure you, I can dance better than the most refined gentleman. It is my place to know such things." Sebastian held his hand out to the boy. "May I have the honor of this dance, my lord?"

"I hate you."

Sebastian beamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel sighed as he descended the stairs. Meirin smiled shakily at him in appreciation for his timely interference. Elizabeth mobbed him.

"Ciel! You really are cute. I have an eye for this sort of thing." She spun him around cheerfully. She paused when she saw he hadn't changed rings. "Ciel. Where is the ring I prepared for you? There was a cute one to go with your clothes."

"I found it inappropriate. This one is fine."

"After everything I got to make you so cute? You have to where this one! Are you saying the one I got isn't good enough for you?"

"Yes." Ciel replied bluntly.

"How horrible!" Elizabeth wailed.

"This ring is imp-." Elizabeth leapt up suddenly and yanked the ring from his hand.

"This really is too big for you Ciel. The one I got for you is the right size and way cuter."

"Elizabeth! Give that back!"

Elizabeth frowned.

"Is this ring more important to you than I am? I went out of my way to get you one th-."

"Give it back!"

"No!" She slammed the ring to the floor and stepped on it. "It can't be that important to you! It can't!" She sobbed wildly. If he held this ring so closely to him, did it mean that Illya had gifted it to him? She couldn't fail her mother, herself. Illya was nobody. A noble should marry a noble.

Ciel froze in shock. He stared at the broken ring in horror and then his eyes lifted to the girl who was glaring at him defiantly. Without thinking, he rushed towards her, intent on harming her so that she could feel pain as well.

Elizabeth backed away. Somewhere, she had gone too far. Ciel was going to strike her for that misstep. Sebastian caught his arm and pulled the boy back.

"You forgot your cane my lord." Sebastian slipped the cane into his hands. Ciel glared at him then switched the poisonous look to Elizabeth. "The ring was incredibly important to our master." Sebastian murmured. Elizabeth looked up at him. "It was one of a kind, passed through generations of Phantomhive heads."

A sick feeling took place in Elizabeth's stomach. Illya hadn't given it to him. She had just destroyed a precious heirloom.

"Ciel."

"No! You don't get to apologize!" He bellowed.

"Please forgive my master's rudeness." Ciel blinked and then pulled all his anger into himself. He walked to the ring and picked it up.

"Ciel. I'm so-." Ciel threw it out the window. "What are you doing?"

"It was an old ring. Nothing more." Sebastian could see the anger the boy was holding in. He smiled. He would let it fester. "How long will you cry for Elizabeth?"

"B-But Ciel…"

"Your face looks terrible." Ciel pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears and held it over her nose. She blew into it. "How could I ask a girl like that to a dance?"

The door to the ballroom opened.

"Ciel, Sebastian. What happened to the Manor?" Kagome walked through; peering over her shoulder and shuddering. "It's as if it was hit b-. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked down at her hand. Ciel was holding. She pulled it closer to her chest and smiled.

"Illya! I didn't think you would be here."

Sebastian chose that moment to begin to play his violin. Kagome shot him a glare that would melt lesser things. Grell began singing and her glare switched to him.

"I see. I am here now though." She let her eyes wander, taking in the room. "What is going on?"

"We were having a dance party."

"I see." Elizabeth shuddered when cold gray eyes landed on her. "I find it interesting that you would come here instead of staying with me to comfort me. I was distraught when you left." She let her hat and riding crop fall to the ground. "But I see that you were busy entertaining my fiancé."

Elizabeth flushed. She had caught the double meaning behind those words, and judging from the gasps that echoed from where the servants stood, so had they.

"Illya."

"Your services are no longer required." Kagome walked across the room and grabbed Ciel's other hand. "Come Ciel. I did not know that you danced. I would have asked this of you sooner if I had."

Ciel was confused.

"Elizabeth told me you were angry with me. That you no longer wished to see me."

"If I ever let those words cross my lips, I have lied. I live for you, Ciel."

Ciel ran his fingers over her cheek. Disregarding the fact that she smelled of horse sweat and hay, he brushed a kiss over her cheek.

"Will you honor me with a dance?"

"I will." Ciel tucked her into his arms and they spun away. Elizabeth felt tears well into her eyes and she sniffed.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that Lady Elizabeth." Finnian smiled at her comfortingly. "Would you like to honor me with a dance?"

"No!" Finnian withdrew his proffered hand, offended.

"I understand." When the first song was over, the cat outfitted boy stepped in for Ciel. He was inelegant, and missed quite a few steps, but the black haired girl spun in circles with him anyway. Elizabeth shrunk in on herself when Ciel ignored, choosing instead to keep an eye on his fiancée. She felt even smaller when a soft smile spread across his face when she laughed because Finnian had lifted her into the air and continued to spin her.

Elizabeth felt invisible as she witnessed the complete adoration Illya showered Ciel in. She could see why his parents had chosen her. She was his equal in everything. He listened to her when she spoke, and she did not have to speak over him. He touched her so tenderly as they danced, as if she would shatter into thousands of pieces.

When Elizabeth left the Manor, seeking the carriage that had brought her there, no one noticed her go.

As she watched the Manor fade into the distance, she wondered when Illya would come for her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

Ciel wouldn't even try to save her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

Oh, by the way, some of the lines are taken directly from the anime itself. So if it looks familiar to another story read, mainly Bishonen'sFoxyMiko '_The Phantomhive Miko _', I promise I didn't steal anything from it.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Ciel ran his hands through Illya's hair. Sometime after Grell had left, she had fallen asleep on Finnian.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Finnian whispered. Ciel held out his arms. Finnian stared down at him doubtfully but handed him the tiny girl. Ciel smiled softly when she curled into him, throwing her arm around his neck. Meirin sniffed in the background at the pure sweetness the scene had dosed her with.

"Thank you Finny." Ciel murmured. He made his way up the stairs. "If you could, would you get rid of these decorations? They're making me ill."

"Yes master." Finnian started ripping the decorations off the wall.

"Try to be silent with this task." Ciel called back over his shoulder. He turned down the hallway that led to Illya's room. "I'm sorry for what I said today Illya. If it came to it, I do not think I could go against you for the Queen. You are so much more to me." He opened her door and made his way to her bed. "I am disgusted with myself for every even saying I would." Blushing brightly, he pulled off her shoes and then slipped her under the covers. He turned to leave and hesitated before bending to press a kiss to her forehead. "You are my fiancée Illya. I could not harm you willingly." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"My lord?"

"Send for Meirin to help her finish getting ready for bed and then come help me."

"Understood." Sebastian faded into the darkness. Ciel made his way to his room.

"I promise Illya, I won't go against you."

Kagome frowned in her sleep and turned over.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome watched Ciel as he stared down at the letter in his hands. She wanted to tear it from his fingers and destroy it, but she could not.

"There are always too many people in London." She murmured.

"Yes." Ciel looked up at her. "You do not mind that we will be staying in my townhouse?"

"Of course not. Besides, Sebastian will be able to relax. He won't have to clean up after those four."

Ciel chuckled softly. The carriage came to a stop. Ciel stepped out first and then held his hand out to help her out of the carriage. Kagoem took his hand and stepped out as she stared up at his home.

"You made it seem as if this place would be tiny. It is still large compared to other homes."

"The Manor is larger."

Kagome shrugged.

"We all rattle around in it though. This is wonderful."

Ciel smiled at her enthusiasm as they stepped into the house. Ciel led her up the stairs.

"Come, we'll rest while Sebastian prepares us some tea." He pushed open a door and froze.

"Ciel?" She peered over his shoulder. "Mama Red?"

"Illya! My darling!" The woman in red dropped the container she was holding and shoved Ciel aside to gather Kagome into her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel half-screeched.

"Well, since you are on the move…" Lau began, holding the flowered vase in his hands.

"We came to see what the Queen's Guard Dog was after." Madame Red finished. "And to ensure there would be no scandal on my darling Illya's head."

Ciel stared at them sullenly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel sipped from his teacup.

"Another prostitute was killed at Whitechapel yesterday." He peered over at Kagome. She was daintily eating the slice of cake in front of her. "It wasn't just another murder either. It was bizarrely vicious. You could actually call it supernatural."

"Isn't all death that occurs before its natural time supernatural, dearest?" Kagome wondered. She peered up at Mama Red through her bangs. The woman shifted uncomfortably under the stare.

"The victim, Miss Mary Nichols, was cut by a very special blade that sliced her up completely without any sort of resistance." Sebastian continued. Ciel bit into his slice of cake.

"Scotland Yard and the police are calling this killer 'Jack the Ripper'."

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau murmured.

"The reason I hurried to London was to confirm the situation. If I could have Illya at the Manor I would. But my servants are, inefficient."

"You have the guts to visit the crime scene?" Lau asked, setting down his cup. He stood up and walked to Ciel's side.

"What do you mean?"

"Darkness and the scent of evil now seep through that place. It will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them. If you set foot into that place, it's possible that you would be engulfed by that madness. Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?" He placed his hand on Ciel's cheek.

"I came here to avenge her distress. Don't ask unnecessary questions."

"That's excellent. Those are good eyes."

Next to Ciel, Kagome was steadily grinding her cake into smush with her fork. She wanted to stab Lau with it so badly.

"Lau." He looked over at her. "Get your hands of my fiancé before I rip them off." Aware that Ranmao wasn't in the room, he removed his hands.

"Ah Ciel, your fiancée is as precious as ever."

Kagome resisted the urge to fling her smooshed cake at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome waited next to Madame Red as Ciel went up to the brown haired officer.

"Illya, darling."

"Not now. I am displeased in this moment."

"Illy…" Madame Red sighed and shut her mouth.

"This isn't the place good little boys and girls come to." The man was saying. "Hurry along home." Kagome chuckled softly.

"Where's the victim's corpse?"

"Corpse! What on earth are you talking about?"

"Aberlain!" Lord Randall called. "What have you come here for Earl Phantomhive?"

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

"I came here to clean up a mess made by dawdling hounds Sir Arthur Randall." Ciel held up an envelope with the Queen's stamp on it. Lord Randall grimaced. Taking his chance, Ciel snatched the papers from Aberlain's hands.

"It looks as if there are no significant leads yet." Ciel murmured.

Randall pulled the pages from his hands.

"The Scotland Yard has this under control, Earl Phantomhive. Don't stick your nose where it is unwanted."

"Fine by me." Ciel replied. "Sebastian."

"Sir." Sebastian fell into step behind Ciel as he walked away. When he made it back, Kagome slipped her arm into his.

"Ciel?"

"Hmm Illya?"

"Were there any leads?"

"Not as of yet."

"What will you do?" Madame Red asked.

"Asking him would be the best option."

"You can't mean…" Lau interjected.

"It is as you suspect."

"Who?" Kagome asked. She blinked when they stopped walking.

"So, where are we?" Lau questioned.

"You acted as if you knew where we were going just then!" Madame Red yelled.

"This is the undertaking establishments of one of the young master's acquaintances." Sebastian spoke.

"Oh." Kagome murmured. She peered up at the building. "You have made interesting friends, dear, if you can call an Undertaker an acquaintance."

Ciel pulled his hand away from hers and entered the building.

"Are you here Undertaker?"

Kagome looked around the dreary room. A chuckle sounded.

"I knew you would come sooner or later Earl." Kagome gaped when the casket leaning against the wall opened. "Have you come to get into your own special casket?"

"As if anyone would want to do that. Today we're…" Ciel paused when the Undertaker covered his mouth.

"You don't have to say it. I understand completely."

Kagome shivered and stepped back, behind Ciel. Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder. Next to her, invisible to everyone else, the Thing cackled.

"_I like him. Let's keep him little one." _

"That particular guest is unfit to be seen from those of the world of light." The Undertaker peered around Ciel's shoulder, a nail to his lips. "Especially such a delicate one as she." He motioned to Kagome. "I made her all pretty though." The undertaker lifted his hands in front of his face.

"I want to hear more about that one."

"I see, so being an Undertaker is just your cover." Lau spoke, hands on his hips. "How much is your information?"

The Undertaker stared at him, bewildered.

"I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender!" Lau eeped when the man was suddenly in his face and looming over him. "Now, Earl, give me _that_."

Kagome snorted. The Undertaker stared at her. She snickered. The Undertaker pouted. She burst out laughing. The Undertaker frowned.

Ciel closed his eyes. When the Undertaker said it like that, it did sound particularly dirty.

"Bestow the finest laughs upon me!" Kagome but her lip and chortled in the background unattractively. "Then I shall tell you whatever you wish."

"The sicko." Ciel murmured, watching the Undertaker hug himself and drool in anticipation of a good laugh.

"Leave it to me." Lau stated seriously. "I, known as the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai, shall make him laugh. Behold my true nature! The bed fled."

"Eh?" Kagome murmured. Behind her, Sebastian shrugged.

"I suppose there's no helping it." Madame Red murmured. "This Madame Red, the flower of social gatherings, shall let you in on her top gossip!"

Kagome, willing to save her ears, covered them. Before long, Sebastian gagged the other two.

"Well then, the only left is the earl and his flower. Last time I lost to the earl, but I won't this time."

"I suppose there is no other way around it." Sebastian pulled at his gloves and walked to the Undertaker. "Everyone, please step outside. Under no circumstances are you to peek inside."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome hummed to herself outside the building to ignore the sudden outflow of demonic energy. She busied herself with taking in aura colors. Lau's was a soft green. The Undertaker's was a dark grey. The woman who passed by, face averted from the building was yellow.

"_This is so delicious. To bask in his strength. If only you would give yourself to him." _

Kagome blinked and swatted away the thought as if it were an annoying fly. The Thing snickered. Laughter emerged from the building in front of them and Sebastian opened the door with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Please enter." Kagome waited until everyone had gone in before she entered herself. She peered up at him, not surprised to see his eyes were more of a shimmering red. He smiled down at her and brushed his fingers through her hair. "It seems he is willing to tell us what he knows."

"I have seen Utopia." The Undertaker murmured. Kagome shivered when he looked up at her and the smile on his face grew. He motioned for them to sit. "Recently, I've been seeing something every so often. Customers who have a little something missing." Ciel wrapped his fingers around the beaker in his hand.

"A little missing?" Lau dipped the tea bag into the water in his beaker.

"Yes, a little missing." The Undertaker caressed the anatomy model in his arms. "Like a uterus." Kagome clenched a fist in her skirt and glared at the back of Madame Red's head. "It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus was cut out so precisely."

"While not a populated street, would it not be hard for an amateur to perform that feat in the dark?"

"You're a sharp one butler. I thought the same." The Undertaker walked to Kagome and held her neck. "First to cut the prey's neck and then to cut here." He ran his fingers over her stomach. "To steal what's important." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and let her go. "He'll definitely kill again. He won't stop until someone stops him. Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I swear on my families crest. Those who dirty the Queen's garden will be dispatched. Whatever it takes."

Kagome set her beaker of lukewarm tea on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That narrowed it down quite a bit." Ciel murmured from his seat in the carriage. Kagome curled into her seat, staring avidly at the shops as they sped by.

"It is an individual who is quite gifted in dissection." Sebastian replied. "Someone who had no alibi that night. And because they took the organs with them, someone involved in a ritual, sect, black magic or something of the sort.

"How does that narrow it down?" Madame Red interjected. "Dissections are something any doctor –even I –could do. Summer is almost at an end. In one week, when the season ends, all the nobles and the personal doctors they brought with them will return home. "

"Well, then, we shall investigate until that time." Sebastian interrupted.

"Eh?" Lau raised an eyebrow in question.

"It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhives to be able to do such a thing. I will draw up a list of suspects and go through it." Ciel nodded. Kagome turned when the door slammed open. Sebastian smiled at her. "Well then, if you'll excuse me." Ciel motioned for him to get on with it. The butler vanished and the door slammed shut.

"Noo!" Madame Red screeched. "This carriage is going at full pelt. Such beauty will be marred!" She searched for Sebastian but didn't see him.

"He'll be fine Mama Red." Kagome spoke.

"Illya…"

"He'll be fine." She turned back to the window, wrapping strands of white and black around her finger. "We should get some tea or something and wait."

Ciel smiled at her appreciatively.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the townhouse, Kagome was not surprised to feel Sebastian was already in residence. Ciel helped her out of the carriage and walked up to the door and opened.

"Welcome home. I've been awaiting your arrival." Ciel handed him his hat. "The preparations for afternoon tea have been made."

"Why are you here?" Madame Red stuttered.

"I finished the business I had to attend to so I returned ahead of you." He smiled at Kagome as she handed him her dainty parasol and then skipped up the stair after Ciel.

"You drew up the list already?"

"I made a list of potential suspects we were addressing earlier, then went and questioned them all."

"That's a little too farfetched to believe Sebastian."

"Richard Oswald, Earl Bailey's doctor, was at the Whitehouse pub with friends. He has an alibi and no sect connections. Madame Haywhite was talking to Boey at Steep Line and as such has an alibi. No connections to any sec-."

"Sebastian! I would like something to eat. Please?" He smiled and bowed.

"As you wish my lady. But I did manage to narrow down the list to a single person.

"Are you really a butler? You're not from Military Intelligence or something are you?"

"I'm just one hell of a butler."

"Sebastian!" Kagome called again from up the stairs.

"I must go serve Lady Illya."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alastair Chamber of the Viscount Druitt family received a degree in medicine at a University but has undertaken no work. He seems to hold many parties in his home." Sebastian said, playing with his glasses. "Behind the scenes, he invites people close to him to secret parties"

"There was a rumor that he dabbled in black magic." Madame Red murmured.

"It is said that ritualistic events go on at these secret parties and prostitutes are made into living sacrifices."

"Tonight is the last party of the season. This is our only chance." Ciel stepped out of the carriage gracefully.

"I still do not understand this disguise dear." Kagome murmured. She stepped next to him and flicked her fan playfully. The silver fabric she wore made her seem otherworldly. Her hair was pulled into a low braided ponytail and she wore a simple hat with a white rose in its band. Ciel blushed and looked away from her.

"It is that others will not recognize me." He smoothed the front of his pink dress.

"Well it makes me think of how feminine you really are dear. It's never good if you can see your husband in a dress and realize he looks just as beautiful as you do." She tsked under her breath and snapped her fan shut irritably. "I'm sure if you had accompanied me as you were, they would have thought you were indulging your future wife."

"Ilya, this is your cousin who came to visit from the country."

"You've told me this already." Kagome snapped out, annoyed.

"If he was discovered a Phantomhive, just think of his reputation." Kagome sneered. "Sebastian is your tutor Ciel. Illya chose to accompany you today. Ciel, your male self is ill and was unable to attend. Now, since the viscount is a womanizer, it should be easier for you to find him."

"There are so many pretty dresses!" Kagome froze when she heard Elizabeth's voice. "Look at that one, and that one! I love this seasons designs."

"Illya, we mustn't let her see us."

"Ohh, look at those two!" Sebastian led Ciel away. Kagome spun to face the charging girl. "Oh." Elizabeth pulled to a halt. "Illya."

"Elizabeth."

"H-How are you Illya?"

"I am fine. And yourself?"

"I am well. Did Ciel accompany you?"

"That is none of your business, is it?" Elizabeth drew herself up to her proper height.

"Now you see here, I was only asking if he came with you. You don't have to be rude!" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"And I am informing you that it is nothing you should concern yourself with. Throwing yourself at a man who already is engaged is below your station."

"I was not throwing myself at him!"

"Of course not. Proper young ladies sneak over to engaged young men's homes all the time without warning. They also lie to them and tell them their fiancée's hate them."

"That's not what happened!"

"Oh? It's such a shame that the Marchioness didn't raise you to be a proper young lady."

Elizabeth burst into tears and ran away. Kagome smiled in satisfaction.

"Illya Durles! How dare you speak to my child that way?" Kagome spun to face the approaching Marchioness.

"She dared to approach Ciel. His father placed us together before he died. I would have hoped that your child would be able to respect the wishes of a dead man." The Marchioness gaped at her. "You look very unattractive like that my lady." She murmured. "Perhaps you should close your mouth?" Finished, she spun on her heel and walked away. She left the Marchioness gaping, the people around her murmuring about the absolute scandal she and her daughter were trying to make.

Kagome smiled darkly. She wasn't even a quarter finished with what she had planned for Elizabeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stood next to Ciel as he panted for breath. Both she and him had taken turns dancing with Sebastian.

"Those were such marvelous dances my ladies." They looked up to see the Viscount staring down at them.

"I shall go fetch some drinks." Sebastian bowed and left. Kagome curtsied.

"Viscount Druitt, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

"Are the both of you enjoying yourselves?" He kissed her hand and then Ciel's. The boy wiped the back of his hand on his dress as he smiled up at the Viscount.

"I think we are enjoying ourselves immensely. But I was hoping to have a chance to talk to you."

"Really my little robin?"

Ciel smiled up at him coyly.

"I'm bored with food and dancing." The Viscount smiled.

"You are a selfish princess, my little robin. Should I introduce you to something more…fun?" He ran his hand down Ciel's side. Ciel shivered under the contact.

"Oh? Am I to be forgotten then?" Kagome asked.

"No, my pretty star. Should you want to come with us, you can."

"I would like that."

"What more fun things do you know of, Viscount Druitt?" Ciel murmured. He stared up at the man through lowered lashes. He knew he was outclassed when he saw Kagome. Somehow, she had managed to make herself look sultry and shy all at the same time. For a moment, he wished he had come as himself, if only so that he could be escorting her.

"I know many. And I shall teach them to you both. If that is what you wish. Although it may still be early for you to learn it."

Ciel ground his teeth. He wanted to rip the man's hands off for daring to touch Illya. He glanced sideways and saw that Elizabeth was staring at him.

"We are full-fledged ladies."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"It is."

"Well then my little star, my pretty robin. Come with me." Ciel smiled at him and followed, holding Illya's hand in his. He looked around curiously when they were led up some stairs to an unlit room.

"Come inside my dears. Where we are about to go is a fun and splendid place."

Kagome gasped in amazement as the purple light hit them.

"It looks so beautiful!" She stepped in and paused. The door closed behind them. The room spun for a second then righted itself. Next to her, Ciel fell to the ground. "W-what is this?"

"Oh? You are not affected?"

Knowing it was expected, Kagome sunk to the ground. She'd kill Ciel when they got home.

She let the Viscount pick her up and move her, tying her arms in front of her and slipping a blindfold over her face. He placed her on the ground and moved to do the same to Ciel. While his back was turned to her, she wiggled her wrist in the rope. One side was a bit loose.

Ciel was placed next to her. She felt it when his breath sped up.

"Illya?"

"I am here."

"And now, for the much anticipated event of the night!" A curtain rose. "You may appreciate, enjoy and even treasure them. This will make rituals shine even more. It is up to you whether or not we sell them in pieces. The one in pinks eyes are a beautiful contrast of sky blue and deep forest. The one in silvers eye's are a stunning grey.

"An underground auction?"

"Yes." Illya whispered back to him. "I put this fault on you, just so you know."

"I didn't ask you to come." He hissed back.

"I shall reveal them now." Continued the Viscount. "Bidding shall start at 1000 Guinea."

"Two thousand!"

"Three thousand!"

Ciel opened his eyes.

"Sebastian. I am here."

The candle light went out.

"W-What is this?" Druitt called as he heard sounds emerge from the darkness. Kagome twisted her wrists again, relieved when the ropes slipped off.

"My, you really have no talent for anything but getting captured. Do you master?" The lights flared back on. Kagome chuckled softly at the indignant look on Ciel's face.

"You will find me wherever I am, so long as I hold your contract Sebastian."

"Because every contract takes the shape of a mark. And every mark leads the demon to their prey. The closer to the eye, the stronger the enforcement."

"And it becomes impossible to escape the demon." Ciel turned to Kagome. "Do you understand Illya?"

Sebastian pulled the cage bars apart and reached in for Ciel.

"I do." She looked past him, to Sebastian. The demon smiled at her.

"And I will follow him, no matter where he goes, until the end. Even if this body was destroyed, I would not leave your side. I shall follow him into the depths of hell."

"Not much of a sacrifice on your part is it then." Kagome bit out snidely.

"I do not lie. Unlike humans."

"That's fine. So long as you never lie to me. To us." Ciel glanced back at his fiancée. "I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Of course, my lord. But you should ask the same from her."

Ciel shot her a confused look and then kicked the Viscount in the side.

"With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is solved."

"Pretty anticlimactic." Kagome murmured.

"Scotland Yard will be arriving soon. Let us not tarry." He picked up Kagome and then Ciel. "Well, let us go." He ran to the window and leapt out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Jack the Ripper strikes again." Lau announced, waving the newspaper in his hand.

"So it wasn't the Viscount?" Madame Red bit her lip. The cup in Kagome's hand shattered.

"Oh!" Ciel reached over to her and inspected her hands. He dabbed at them with a napkin as Sebastian picked up the shards of porcelain.

Behind him, Sebastian stared at the girl. Something rippled and warped the skin of her face for a split second and then vanished.

But the sad upturn of her lips remained.

And he did not miss the tears that had filled her eyes for an instant before the cup had shattered in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Disc: Inuyasha is not, nor will it ever be mine. Neither is Kuroshitsuji.

Spellchecker is the evil of evils sometimes. Thank you for catching my mistakes. I probably have tons more buried that no one has pointed out. And it doesn't offend me at all if someone points them out.

Long reviews are fun. Especially when they ramble.

_Xxxxxxxxx_

"There are other ways to live, Ciel, besides being the Queen's guard dog. Your mother, my sister, would not want this path for you." Madame Red murmured. "And so, even though the reason that you have returned to this underworld –the revenge of your parent's death –I believe you should leave it."

Ciel sipped from his ever present teacup.

"Why?"

"Revenge will not bring back those who have perished, Ciel. It will not bring happiness to them either."

"I did not return to the way of the Phantomhives because of the previous generation. I did it for myself. In order to bestow the same pain, the same humiliation." Ciel paused and looked down at his ring. He stroked the blue diamond. "What I felt upon those who betrayed us and sullied the Phantomhive name."

"I remember the day you were born. You were so small, so fragile." Madame Red stood and walked around the table. "You brought out my protective instincts. I was unable to have children, and thus, you were my own son. And Illya, Illya became my daughter. I would like to ask you to take lea-."

Ciel stopped her from touching him.

"I'm doing this right now because of my own wishes and choices. I do not regret it. And I will not be indulged out of pity. Not by anyone."

Madame Red closed her eyes.

"I see. Sebastian?" The butler looked up from where he stood and disappeared to retrieve her coat. "Would you abandon this path for Illya, Ciel?"

"Illya understands my need to stay on this path, Madame."

"Of course." She moved to the door. Sebastian reappeared with her coat. He stood behind her and helped her to put it on. "She has always understood you, hasn't she?" She left the room. Ciel frowned at his chess board.

" Well, I'll take it from here Sebastian." Madame Red smiled at him and held her hand to the door.

"Madame?" Sebastian asked.

"Please do not stray from his side. It would not do for him to wander off it and become lost."

"I shall without fail. I intend to protect him to the end." Sebastian knelt in front of her. "As well as Illya; if she'll have me."

Madame Red smiled softly and opened the door.

"I've come to pick you up, Mistress." Grell said. He held an umbrella over his head.

"Thank you." Madame Red walked down the steps and stepped into the carriage. She hesitated and called Sebastian's name.

"Yes Madame?" The butler stood in the rain.

"Protect her Sebastian. As I cannot."

Sebastian stared up at her.

"All will be as you asked."

"That is all." She slipped further into the carriage. "That is all." Grell shut the door.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome watched Madame Red's carriage disappear into the night.

"_She has not ended the game yet?" _Midoriko murmured. _"Maybe she will come for you."_

"If that is what she wishes, it will not end that way."

"_But you do not know that for sure." _Midoriko sat on the window sill. She played with the sleeves of her top. _"Will you let her end this game as she wishes?"_

"How do you see it ending?"

"_There will be death Ka-Go-Me. I will not tell whose."_

"And if I end it?"

"_You will suffer. But it will be sweeter for me. I relish the thought of you in agony. I want you to shatter as I did."_

"You keep on saying that."

"_You will break Guardian. I will make it so. Hush a bye baby on a tree top."_

"Shut up."

"_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall." _Midoriko smiled brightly and swept Kagome into her arms. _"And down will come baby, cradle and all." _

"Go away."

"_And when it goes crashing, the cradle doth break."_

"I doubt the word is doth."

"_And ashes and blood are left in its wake."_

"You sound more and more like _It_ with every passing day."

"_You will not compare me with that Thing! I will not let you."_

"Hush a bye baby, on a tree top. When the wind blew, the cradle did rock. When the bow broke, how hard did it fall? And shattered the Jewel, and minds with its fall."

"_I'll kill you!" _Midoriko lunged at her. Kagome laughed mockingly at the woman, even when her nails dug into her shoulders and blood trickled down her arms.

"And when the mind shattered, and boy did it break. It left me dead in its wake." Midoriko howled in anger and vanished.

Kagome laughed until she cried.

Then she cried for different reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel sighed and hugged himself closer.

"He'll come here even if we hang out, won't he?"

"Yes."

"It is true that among the prostitutes killed there were other similarities apart from their organs being removed."

"Yes. Beautiful, shimmering black hair."

"Why did he need to kill them?" Ciel asked, more to himself than to his butler.

"The allure which could be called sinful."

"And also –." Ciel looked over at his butler and sighed.

"That wonderful softness. Oh, that wonderful softness."

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I apologize. I was so taken with its rare beauty. I wanted to see if it was suitable for Miss Illya."

"Sebastian, I don't care if Illya loves cats. There will not be one in the Manor!" A scream rang out suddenly. "There wasn't a way for someone to get through!"

"Let's go!"

The pair ran in the direction the scram came from. Ciel slammed open the door. He froze at the sight that met him.

"My lord!" Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes and grabbed him, leaping away from the door. Ciel trembled in his arms. He felt bile climbing up the back of his throat. "You've splattered blood about in a spectacular way Jack the Ripper. No. Grell Sutcliffe."

Ciel ripped Sebastian's hand away.

"_Grell_? Sutcliffe?"

"No, this isn't what it seems." Grell stepped forward, blood splattered over his clothes, his face, his hair. "I heard a scream and when I arrived it was already this way."

"You think you can feign innocence looking like that Grell?" Sebastian asked disdainfully. "This is the first time I have met one such as you in the human world. You present the façade of a helpless butler to everyone and you fooled us quite splendidly."

"Splendidly, huh?" Grell chuckled and straightened. He smiled and his teeth changed, becoming sharper, larger. "That's right." He dragged the ribbon out of his hair and discarded it. "I am an actress."

"Actor." Sebastian corrected.

"An accomplished one. An exceptional one" Grell continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted. He pulled a comb from inside his jacket and ran it through his hair. It changed from brown to red. "You aren't normal either are you, Sebastian?" Grell questioned as he stuck false lashes on.

"It's the name I was given by the young master. And it is the name I will keep. For now."

"That's quite the subservient personality." Ciel stayed quiet, staring in horror at the others man transformation. "But I suppose it's quite splendid in a handsome man such as yourself. Well then Sebastian, no, Sebby, I shall introduce myself. I am the Barnett family butler, Grell Sutcliffe." The man brushed a lock of hair over his shoulder. Please treat me kindly." Grell blew a kiss to the frowning demon. Sebastian's skin took on a faint green color. "It's so great to finally meet you like this Sebby. Without a disguise. I was quite surprised when I first met you; I had never seen a demon act as a butler before."

"Surely, that is my line. For someone like you to act as a butler… You are supposed to be a neutral being. A balance between the gods and humans. As far as I know, only one other has been able to do as she pleases without inciting **her **wrath. You are not she. Why would you, a lowly Reaper, become a butler?"

"Shall we say that I fell in love with a woman?"

"Who?" blurted Ciel.

"You know without asking, don't you?" Ciel gasped when his aunt came into view.

"Madame."

"Ciel. This was beyond what I expected. I had thought Illya would beg you to stay away."

"I would not." The quartet spun to see the girl in question standing further back. "I thought you would have done as I had asked."

"And I could not."

"I see." Kagome looked up, her eyes more silver than grey in the moonlight as tears ran down her cheeks. "I told you I would not let you bring us to ruin." Kagome pulled at her sleeve. She wore an outfit similar to Ciel's but in a dark grey.

"Illya? Why are you here?" Ciel looked between the two. Sebastian positioned himself accordingly. "You could not, you cannot be –."

"You had the perfect alibi Mama. I asked of you to end this."

"She was on the primary suspect list."Ciel murmured.

"You would suspect me? Your aunt? The mother of your fiancée? Did you not trust us?"

"If a person was capable of becoming Jack the Ripper, they do not have my trust, or my love."

Kagome shifted and brought a hand up. The delicate gun gleamed in the light. "Then let it be so." She cocked the gun and smiled grimly. "Mama Red. I asked only this of you."

"And I could not grant it. You must think me a fool."

"I do." White strands of hair glimmered in the lighting. "I asked only this of you, nothing more."

"I could not stop Illya. You do not understand."

"Was I not good enough! I loved you, I love you!" Kagome paused and shook her head. Something warped under the skin below her eye. "I'll end you." Ciel gasped as she lit up, power glowing under her skin. "I'll end you all." The smile that curled her lips was more than insane. Sebastian pulled Ciel behind him and backed away from the glowing girl. He slowly lowered himself to his knees.

"Little miss. Illya. I know you had nothing to do with the actions of the Madame." Grey eyes landed on him and hardened. Sebastian screamed when her arm was suddenly through his stomach and reaching and turning and

_Ciel was screaming too and it hurt oh it hurt and hurtnadhurt_

Kagome stopped and pulled back her hand, staring at it as if it were something foreign. Madame Red stared at her adoptive daughter in shock. She found herself pinned under the same stare that had most likely frozen Sebastian.

"This is your fault. You and Grell. I asked, I asked, all I asked for wa –." She broke off her sentence. Something stirred the air around her. She blinked slowly and brought her hand up to the light in wonder. "I knew it." She hissed. "We knew it!" Something writhed under the flesh of her hand and vanished. She coughed and spat onto the pavement.

"Illya?" Ciel murmured his hand covering his eye. Whatever she had done, he had felt it, a wrenching pain that had flowed from Sebastian into him.

"Not _Illya_." The Thing in Illya's body sneered. "Now, I wish to see blood and despair. Paint the world red!"

Grell shuddered. He wondered if he sounded like that when he proposed the same.

"You cannot." Grell raised his arms non-threateningly. "It goes against what you are."

"What am I, you insipid little toe rag?" She smiled at him, dark, seductive, cruel.

"You are a miko. A priestess. One of holy power."

"_I _am no such thing." She raised a palm to her head and froze. "Am I such a thing?" She murmured. She shook her head. "Mama Red. Please, reconsider."

"It is too late Illya. She cannot."

"Leave. Disappear to some other place." She continued, ignoring Ciel. "You could start over. I could help."

"How could you help me? It is too late. I have no children of my own and these women, they throw them away like garbage. They don't deserve what they were blessed with!"

"You were blessed with her! You stupid thing! You had her. And now she's gone, gone, gone." The Thing in Illya's body hummed. "And now the world comes crashing down, crashing down, crashing down. And screams of blood and pain and hate, rang through the a-ir."

Grell leapt at her suddenly chainsaw in hand.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in distress. The Butler disappeared in the direction Grell and not-Illya had faded away.

"It surprises me still. The level of devotion she has to you." Madame Red murmured. "Even though I was the one who raised her that way, to love you and only you, it surprised me that she would go against me for you."

"Should you be surprised though?" Ciel questioned.

"I should not." Madame Red looked down at him. "But that devotion will not be enough t save you!" Madame Red sauntered towards him. "You and I have become like guard dog and prey, eh Ciel?" The blade in her hand glinted. "But if you are going to hunt me down, there's only one way!" She slashed at him and Ciel hissed as the dagger cut into his arm.

"Why would you-."

"A brat like you could never understand." She grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. "A brat like you…" Her fingers tightened around his neck and she raised the knife over her head. "Like you…" An ugly grimace twisted her lips. "You should have never been born!" She yanked him off his feet and prepared to bring the dagger down.

"Master!" Sebastian appeared behind her poised to kill even as she dropped Ciel. She brought her hands to her face. The dagger fell to her feet.

"Sister."

"No Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Sebastian stopped his movement and brought his arm up to cradle his injured shoulder.

"My Sebby, you are so daring." Grell yanked his chainsaw from the wall and batted aside Kagome as she leapt at him. "Even at the cost of your arm, you went to save that kid. Look at yourself in comparison Madame. Hurry up and get rid of him!"

Madame Red sobbed into her palms and shook her head.

"I cannot! My beloved sister, my beloved, their beloved… I can't. I just can't. I can't kill this child." Kagome crouched low, holding her head in her hands. The skin of her wrist rippled and pulled.

"Are you saying this after you've cut up all those women?" Grell bit out. "If you can't get rid of this kid, I'll dispose of you."

"Madame." Ciel murmured, reaching forward.

"But this child is mine!" Madame Red spun to face Grell. He lunged at her, intent on dragging his chainsaw through her chest. A gunshot rang out and he crumpled. Madame Red screamed when the blade ripped through her leg instead.

"Madame Red!" Ciel ran to her and stared in horror at the place where her leg should be. It was gone and a pool of blood was forming quickly.

"I could not kill you Ciel. You are mine. My beloved little one." She smiled up at him and her eyes slid shut.

"Madame!"

Grell chuckled as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"I-ll-ya! That wasn't nice of you at all! Now look! Your Mama Red is a crippled bitter woman. She shouldn't live. She's like all the other women. I thought she was different."

"But that was your entire fault, wasn't it Grell." Kagome growled. She was still holding the gun out, one knee planted on the ground for recoil. She pushed herself to her feet. "As long as she lives, everything is fine." The Thing screeched at her, demanding to be back in her body, in her mind. To control her actions once more. Kagome ignored it. She stopped glowing. "I'll kill you." She brought he gun up and shot him again. He dodged it and leapt at her.

"Sebastian! Protect Illya." Sebastian leapt into the fray. The girl danced out of the way of the chainsaw as she spun and ducked around Grell's swipes.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" Kagome laughed at Grell's screams and twisted under a kick and hot him again. He crumpled to the ground. The first gun wound was oozing grey light and the second started to do the same.

"What will happen Grell, if I purify you? Will you die?" She giggled. "Grell be nimble, Grell be quick. Grell back off or I'll cut off your…hmmmm. What rhymes with quick?" She raised the gun to shoot him again.

"What is going on here?"

Kagome paused and dropped her hand; the gun vanished under her shirt. She spun to face the owner of the voice and gasped.

"K-Kikyou?" Sebastian looked up from where he was trying to stem the flow of blood from Madame Red's leg. There was a woman standing on top of the building. She wore a simple white dress trimmed in red. He did a double take. The woman looked like a grown version of Illya.

"That is my name. How have you come upon it?" The woman leapt off the building and landed on Grell.

"Kikyou." Kagome giggled insanely. "Kikyou is here." The woman dropped to her knees.

"It cannot be." Kagome ran to her and threw herself into Kikyou's arms. "My dearest!" Kikyou pulled her close and rested her chin on Kagome's head. "How have you come to be here?"

"I do not know. I left through the well and arrived here years ago."

"I see." Kikyou smoothed Kagome's hair and pressed a kiss to her head. "What is happening here?"

"Grell is using Mama Red to kill others before their time, Kikyou. He even threatened to kill her if she didn't kill Ciel."

"I see."

"Do you?" Kagome looked up at Kikyou through watery eyes. "Ciel is mine. I will not allow him to die."

"And the butler?"

"He protects him. It is more than I can do right now."

Kikyou pried the girl from her arms.

"Go, heal your Mama Red. I'll take care of this mess." She pushed her towards the woman who was slowly dying. "Her leg will not be reattached though. That will be her punishment."

"I understand." Kagome skipped over to Madame Red's side and shoved Sebastian away. She placed her hand on the wound and filtered out her power.

"Dispatcher Grell Sutcliffe. You have violated many regulations. First, the elimination of those not on the candidate list." Kikyou read off of a book in her hands. Grell whimpered in fear. "Then the use of a non-sanctioned death scythe. You've also disclosed information of the dead to those living pertaining to the circumstances of the aforementioned departed's deaths." Kikyou grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer to her face and the book vanished. "You've also threatened dear, dear…."

"Illya Kagome Durless." Kagome called.

"Dear Illya in your endeavors." She stood, pulling the death god by his hair. "I'm sorry this," She shook Grell. "Has caused you so much trouble." She slipped a card out of a hidden pocket in her sleeve and threw it towards Sebastian. "Here is my card." She bowed. "Should you need anything; that is how you can contact me."

"Maybe you should have kept a closer watch on him." Sebastian retorted. "Humans succumb to temptations easily." He smiled at her charmingly. "When they are forced to stand at the precipice of despair, they'll take any route given to them. No matter what web it tangles them in or the kind of person they are."

"And you are right there to take advantage of them, are you not? Is that not what you wish for? Tainted souls fueled by despair." Kikyou tilted her head to the side when his eyes flickered away from her and back. She followed the flicker and paused. "Well, that is interesting. But you know she is not near the edge of despair, do you not?"

"I know this."

"You understand she is harder to taint."

"She is already tainted. It is a path she has already stepped on and will continue to walk." Sebastian smiled softly. "And I will be there for them both."

"I suppose." Kikyou murmured. She sighed and flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Well, lets head back, Grell Sutcliffe."

"Must you go so soon, Kikyou?"

"I must. **She **will be intrigued by this development."

"She?" Kagome shuddered. "**Her**?"

"Yes my darling. It was our exchange."

"I see." Kagome sat back on her heels. "Will I see you again?"

"Sooner than you would hope." Kikyou smiled at her softly. "I must go now." She walked away and vanished.

"I am sorry Ciel. It seems he got away." Sebastian said.

"That is fine." Ciel ran his fingers through his aunt's hair. "Take us home."

"Yes, my lord."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat in the chair by Madame Red's bed flipping idly through a book. She was still dressed in what she had been wearing earlier.

"There it is!" Kagome looked up as the Undertaker melted out of the dark space between the armoire and the window. "Why do you have this book child?"

"I wanted to see."

"And have you?"

"Yes."

The Undertaker pulled the book from her fingers.

"You understand."

"I will not tell Ciel. I may guide him in the right direction, or dissuade him from the wrong ones, but I will not tell. Not until he has found the answer on his own."

The Undertaker nodded.

"That is all I can ask for." Suddenly he grabbed her shirt and lifted her off her feet. "I will kill you if you reveal anything to him."

"I see."

The Undertaker stared at her and chuckled before setting her down into the chair.

"You amuse me little one." He brought his finger to his lips. "I think I'll stay around to watch the show." Kagome shivered as he vanished, still chuckling darkly. "And leave books left to the Death Gods alone." She hugged herself as his last chuckle vanished. She turned back to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Illya?" Kagome batted at the hand on her shoulder. "Illya?" She drew in a breath and opened her eyes.

"Mama Red."

"I'm sorry Illya."

"You would have killed him."

"I could not."

"But you would have." Kagome sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She paused and shivered when she saw traces of the Undertaker's aura in her hair.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"Why Mama Red? Why betray me as such?"

Madame Red fell silent. She looked out of the window.

"In our years together, I never told you my story, did I dearest?"

"You did not." Kagome said.

"When I was young, the late Earl Phantomhive came to my estate. My father introduced him to my sister and I. As a child, I hated the red hair that my father gave me. '_Your red hair is beautiful Anne. Like the color of liquorice that burns a landscape. Red suits you very well.' _The Earl said. And I grew to love the color of my hair. I grew to love red. I…grew, to love him. Later, my sister was elated. '_Anne, I have something wonderful to tell you!' _They were to be married. I came to hate the color red once more."

In the hall, Sebastian and Ciel stood outside the door. They both knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but they wanted to hear the story as well.

"But I could never hate him." Madame Red continued. "I married a man I met at a banquet. It was different from what I wanted, but… Even so, this time…. A carriage went out of control and hit us. It drifted away. My husband died immediately. And my child, my womb, they were taken from me to save my life. Everything drifted away. That which I loved, what I was coming to love, it was all dyed. It was all dyed in the color red which I so despised. My sister passed on with her beloved, but my feelings were not buried in the ground with them. _'Children are just a nuisance.' _Those whores said. They couldn't entertain men with children underfoot. I lost everything, and they, they who had what would never come into my life, and they would throw it away. I wanted to dye them red with these hands. A red reaper joined me after my first exploit. He was so proud of me, of the color I had splashed on myself, on the woman. After a while, Ciel came back. He brought with him his butler clad in black. I was able to have him back. The child of my sister, of my beloved. I wondered, if Ciel came back, why couldn't he? Why did he choose my sister and not me? I won't let anything be taken away. I won't give anything up!"

Kagome slapped her.

"And me? What of me? You would have made me lose my beloved! Mine! You had no right to him!"

"Illya…. I see that now." Madame Red looked down at her hands. "He is your beloved, much the way Vincent was mine. I will not interfere with the two of you. I think, I think I will go away somewhere."

"Where Mama Red? And how do I know you won't continue these actions there?"

"I will go to America."

"Why there?"

"I can build a house by the sea and spend my time on the simple things."

"Why there?" Kagome pressed.

"Illya. I will give you all my wealth, all my funds, everything if you will help me do one thing."

"What is it?"

"I wish to form an orphanage. I will take those children that are not wanted and raise them as my own."

"You cannot do that without funds."

"I see." Madame Red closed her eyes.

"I will give you that. I will ask Sebastian to put everything together for you. Until then, you will go on a trip. Tour the world. When everything is done, I will send a message to you."

"Thank you, Illya."

"You will not set foot in England again. You will say your farewell to Ciel, to your sister's grave, and you will leave us forever."

"I understand." Madame Red opened her eyes and turned to the girl next to her. "You will be better without me, Illya. Remember that I love you."

"I will not see you again Madame. You have…hurt me. I had asked so little of you and devoted so much of myself to you and you….you still are not pleased with what you have." Kagome stood. "I gave you everything that I was! I was yours, your child!"

"You were never mine Illya. Even when I found you, there was nothing to teach you."

"Is that why?"

"I love you."

"Was I ever enough?"

"I'm sorry Illya."

Kagome nodded jerkily.

"I will send a message to you when what you ask for is complete. And you will never return here."

"I understand Illya. Thank you."

"I love you Mama Red, but I think I hate you more." Kagome ran, slamming open the door and fleeing down the hallway. Madame Red let out a strangled cry behind her.

"_You were never enough Ka-Go-Me. Who would want a pitiful thing like you?" _Midorkio chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own either anime. Though I wish…

I don't know if I'll be getting Kagome a butler. Seems like it would just take the steam right out of Sebastian's sails.

I might continue on with the second season, but that will probably happen after the episodes are all up.

Sorry I updated so late. Just got back to college and the professors seem to have the unanimous belief that they are the only ones who assign homework.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Resort, resort, we're on cloud nine!" Meirin, Finnian and Bard cheered.

"To think, we are going to our Queen, her majesty's spa." Meirin gushed.

"Our master definitely has his good side." Bard murmured. "Also, Miss Illya…" Silence fell over the three as they turned to look at the girl sitting next to their master. She looked so fragile, so tired. As if sensing their eyes, she glanced back at them. Finnian waved at her. She smiled at him weakly and then sank lower into her seat.

"They are in good spirits are they not, my lord?" Sebastian queried. "They are thanking you, kind young master."

"It would be problematic if we left them behind and they destroyed my mansion." Ciel replied. He stroked Illya's hand and smiled at her softly. Her answering smile was thin and slipped off her face quickly. She placed her head on his shoulder and continued to stare at the passing scenery. "Illya, are you not happy?"

"I am content." She replied softly. Ciel sighed.

"This is the village entrance." Sebastian called back. The three servants leaned forward, excited. They recoiled just as quickly, screaming.

"I forgot to mention, this is the planned construction site for the resort." Ciel spoke softly. Kagome giggled softly.

"Young master…"

Tanaka laughed at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A trip? In this season?"_

"_Do you know anything about bear baiting Sebastian?"_

"_The name has a most fun and pleasant ring to it. The truth in such a pastime is however quite different. The bears are tied up, whipped and then have packs of wild dogs set upon them until they are killed. Truly, this is so like humans." _

"_It was banned under the Cruelty to Animals Act in 1835. But a loophole was kept. What would happen if the bullying dogs were not goaded?"_

"_It would be a case of one animal baiting a next. Animal bullying so to speak." _

"_There is a village famous for doing that. It is called Houndsworth. It is known for raising hunting dogs, but there is a dark side to it. This wrenches at her Majesty's heart. We are to investigate this village under the pretext of making it her resort. That is the goal of this trip."_

"_A village of dogs, huh?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I just believed that securing a resort location was somewhat beneath you, young master."_

"_There are two reasons why. One is why I, the Phantomhive must go to Houndsworth. The other is Illya."_

_Sebastian winced at the thought of the girl. She had been wandering the mansion like a ghost. She slept little, ate less and bantered not at all._

"_I understand." And he did. If he could kill Madame Red, he would. Sadly, sensing the hostility, Madame Red had fled to her own manor and then to Paris._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome hummed softly under her breath, staring at her foggy surroundings.

"Are you alright, Illya?"

"I am." Behind them, Finnian excitedly pointed out the first villager.

"Tanaka, stop!" Finnian leapt out of the carriage. "I'll help you miss!"

"Y-You shouldn't do that Finny! If you're not careful, the baby inside will be hu-!"

"What?" Finnian raised the baby carriage over his head and then dropped it. "I'm so sorry!"

"Is the baby alright?" Meirin asked nervously. Both she and Bard peered into the carriage and screamed. A skull lay on the pillow.

"You know, this little one was eaten by _that." _The old lady said softly."The small white haired dog is a good dog."

"Eaten?" Bard murmured shakily.

"The black haired dog is bad and disobedient." The woman continued. She picked up the skull and cradled it before walking away.

"I heard there were quite a few people in this village who were murdered or missing. The population has decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this is one of the few jobs I was given."

"It'll eat you down to the bone." The old woman called back, cackling.

"What are the other jobs the Queen has given you, Ciel?" Ciel turned to look at his fiancée.

"Why Illya?"

"I would like to know how much time I must devote to you, and the rest I shall use for myself."

Ciel peered into her eyes and stopped himself from flinching.

"What is this about Illya?"

"You have yet to address what happened that night. Am I to believe that you will hold this engagement?" She giggled softly. "And if you even did, I will not bind myself to you as a pauper. The barony bestowed upon my mo-, Madame Red will only carry me so far. Investments must be made."

"I would not leave you Illya. I only ask that I be able to come to terms with what happened that night before I question you about it."

"If that is what you wish." Kagome murmured. She closed her eyes as the carriage started moving again. She didn't open them when Bard exclaimed about the beauty of the lake.

"Sit. Lie down! Good boy!" A boy rubbed his dog down, laughing softly as it licked his face. Meirin hugged herself.

"Oh, it's as if he was cuddling me as well."

"Bending their wills via a carrot and stick approach instills obedience in them." Sebastian chuckled. "It's such a wonderful scene is it not? However, the dogs themselves are also to blame. Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting collars around their necks. It is an unfathomable concept to me."

"Say what you want Sebastian rather than playing this word game."

"I am a cat person, and I detest dogs."

"Bark." Ciel gruffed.

"Humorous as that is Ciel, don't you think that he equates to a dog? He willingly collared himself to you."

Sebastian glared at her over his shoulder. Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You must be the Phantomhive party." The silver haired maid murmured. "Welcome to Barrymore Castle." She bowed. "The master is awaiting your arrival."

"Woah." Bard muttered.

"W-What a pretty lady!" Meirin squealed.

Ciel descended the stairs and held his hand out for Kagome. She took it graciously and walked down the stairs.

"Follow me please." The maid led them into the house. Upon entering the room, Ciel drew Kagome closer to his side. A sharp sound snapped him away from his perusal of the room.

"What's with this little Chihuahua! I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy."

"Chihuahua?" Ciel repeated. Kagome glared at the man, palming a gun from her coat pocket. He was whipping the maid cruelly, spittle landing on her raised arms.

"Are you not capable of something like that Angela?"

"Sebastian." Sebastian grabbed the man's arm before he could bring the whip down again.

"What are you doing you Doberman? Are you trying to bite at me? Let me go."

"I am the one who ordered him." Ciel spoke. Kagome rushed forward and knelt at the maid's side.

" Let me see you." Kagome pushed her hair behind her ear as she bent forward.

"I assume that you received a letter?" Ciel brushed his cape back, fingers clenched around his cane top. He sat. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Are you saying that you, a toy poodle, is the Queen's envoy?" The man barked.

"Are smaller dogs not acceptable to you? Lord Henry?"

Kagome snorted. "I find it pathetic that he must equate everything with a dog. Does your mind fail you?"

"And who's the little bitch?"

"That is my fiancé, Lord Henry. And shall you refer to her so rudely again I will kill you." The man laughed. "Now, some tea." Lord Henry motioned to Angela and she fled to the kitchen. When she returned, Sebastian took over her duties. Kagome sat at the table, fidgeting with her hands.

"This isn't worth discussing." Lord Henry snarled, tossing the papers across the table towards Ciel. "No matter what you offer, I am not willing to sell."

"What is your reason?"

"The curse."

"Curse?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes. In this village, where man and dog have lived together since antiquity, there is a curse against those who would try to acquire it. It is a fearsome hex. Even for the Queen herself, it would not change. A terrible fate befalls those who go against the Barrymore family in this village."

"Oh. How interesting."

"How idiotic you mean. What makes your family so special?"

"In any case, I will stay here, to see this curse run course." Ciel laced his fingers together and placed his chin on the center, propping his elbows on the table. "First hand of course."

Lord Henry growled.

Ciel smiled sharply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ciel?" Kagome opened the door to his room and entered.

"Illya." Ciel looked over his shoulder form the window. "Come." Kagome walked forward. "Tell me what you want to speak of."

"What would you wish to hear?"

"Tell me of yourself."

"I am Illya. I am Kagome. There are many more names. I have power. I am not quite sane. But you have known that."

"Have I?"

Kagome placed her palm on the window.

"You have. You were scared of me once upon a time. Before you became like me. Cold. Brittle. Calculating."

"This is true. How did you know that woman?"

"It's a past best left behind. She and I have long been friends and before that, we were enemies."

"Are you like her?"

"Almost. But she serves another now I believe. I was not able to learn more from her. The last time I spoke to her, she was a revenant. She lived off my soul."

"And now?"

"She is quite alive. It irks me that I do not know how."

"Truly?"

"Yes." Kagome spun her hair around her fingers idly. "Do you still fear me Ciel? The way you did when you were a child and I was sharp and brittle and jagged and cruel."

"You were never cruel to me." Ciel reached forward to touch her cheek and paused. "You played with me as a child. I remember the ark, and how you made the animal sounds." Kagome peered up at him through her lashes. He grabbed the nape of her neck and jerked her towards him roughly. She froze when she felt his lips on her forehead. "You love me Illya."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"I see."

And she did. It was as simple as that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome held a hand to her head as she walked though the manor. Something was terribly wrong in the manor. It had chased Midoriko and the Thing away.

"Angela, oh Angela." Kagome paused by a cracked doorway and peered in. "The Queen wants to take my village away." The head of the Barrymore family was on his knees before the maid he had whipped so cruelly earlier. "I won't let her though. You understand, right?"

Sharp pain skittered over Kagome's senses when the maid shifted. She backpedaled away from the door and ran. Something was wrong with the maid and her power was rebelling against her for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel looked up from his book when a knock on the door sounded.

"Enter."

"I am sorry to disturb you this late at night." Angela stepped into the room.

"Young master was just preparing to sleep." Sebastian murmured reproachfully.

"I have a request." The silver haired maid moved closer to Ciel.

"Oh? What is it?" Ciel replied, turning a page in his book.

"Please withdraw from the village! You must not stay here!"

"Why?"

"That is –." A sudden howl outside cut her off. Ciel tilted his head thoughtfully. "No! It's come! The Devil Dog has come!" Angela screamed. She covered her mouth with one hand and placed the other over her heart.

"Devil Dog?" Angel screamed when a shadow of a large dog fell over the window.

"Sebastian!" The butler ran forward and threw open the curtains.

"What was that?" Ciel peered out into the night.

"Look, my lord." Ciel looked where Sebastian was pointing and saw a glowing form sprinting down the road. Ciel turned on his heel and ran outside. He paused at the sight of the glowing substance on the ground. Sebastian came to a halt behind him. Ciel bent and ran his fingers through the substance and rubbed his fingers together. He snorted in faint amusement.

"Young master!"

"Miss Angela!" Finny shouted

"What was all that ruckus?" Bard clenched the pillow he was holding closer to himself when Kagome breezed by his side.

"Is everything all right, Ciel?"

"The Devil Dog appeared."

"Devil Dog?" Kagome repeated. "How sudden. Ciel hasn't even begun preparations for the Queen. Isn't the curse a bit hasty?"

"It will bring disaster to the village. Those who have disobeyed our master will be punished by it. That is one of the village laws!"

Kagome snorted in disdain and knelt by the glowing green substance on the ground. She swiped a finger thought it and bit off a bitter laugh.

"Of course Angela. The Devil Dog." Kagome shook her head and stood. "How quaint."

"Angela!" A villager wielding a torch walked into the light of the manor. "Please inform Lord Barrymore that the Devil Dog has punished someone."

"Who was punished?" The maid inquired.

The men shook their heads and gestured towards the village. Curious, Ciel followed the men as they led the group to a body.

"How cruel." Kagome murmured as Ciel lifted the man's hand to study the bite marks.

"Do you see?" Ciel replied. She blinked at him, grey eyes deceptively bright.

"I do." Ciel smiled appreciatively and dropped the dead man's hand onto his chest as he stood.

"Don't touch him!" Barrymore snapped from the back of the crowd. He pushed himself forward. "So the bad dog was James?" He murmured sinisterly. Kagome bit back a grimace as Angela appeared behind him.

"Yes! He broke the rule of having only five dogs."

"Oh brother." Kagome groused softly. Ciel shot her a warning glare and then his gaze softened. She looked so tired in the light of the torches. He gently took her hand and rubbed it comfortingly. She smiled at him wanly.

"He was keeping a sixth." The villager continued.

"I see." Barrymore bowed his head as if in thought. "I suppose…there was no helping it."

"No helping what?" Bard yelled.

"This village has rules. I set them down myself! Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!" Kagome winced when the man raised his voice. Ciel placed a hand on her forehead.

"Illya?"

"I am not feeling well, dearest. I apologize."

"As the cat meows, the small, white haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. As the cat meows, the day falls." The crowd chanted as several men gathered up the dead body.

"I was sure that the next victim would be the outsiders." A woman remarked off handedly.

"But you were spared." Barrymore finished. He turned to look at her. The crowd walked away, following the corpse.

"Young master."

"I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat at Ciel's feet as he flipped through his book.

"Are you not going to swim young master?" Sebastian leered at Kagome. "Or you, little mistress?"

"I am fine were I am Sebastian. Thank you." Kagome smiled up at him wanly and adjusted the parasol she was holding at an angle. "I do not feel much like it."

"I see." Sebastian frowned. Above her, Ciel frowned as well. He placed a gentle hand on her head.

"You should Illya. It would give you something else to do." Her skin warped and he fought not to flinch. He switched his gaze to the maid who was watching them avidly from another blanket.

"I have plenty to do, dearest. My coffers will not fill themselves."

"Illya… I would marry you no matter what. You know this." Ciel blinked slowly when she twisted her neck to look up at him.

"I see." She pushed herself to her feet. The delicate handle of the parasol snapped in her hand and she dropped it. "My head pains me, love. I'm going inside to rest. The heat must be getting to me."

"Illya."

"Good day." She spun on her heel and flounced away.

"Young master."

"If you are still able to swim in this season, this place might have some merit as a resort."

Sebastian bowed his head and hid a smile.

"Are you truly thinking of making this place a resort?"

"Of course." Ciel replied.

"What of the dog?"

"You've noticed as well, haven't you?"

"The truth behind the 'Devil Dog'?" Sebastian whispered.

"Lend me you ear a moment." Sebastian stepped forward and leaned down so that Ciel could speak to him. He listened intently as a smile turned up the corners of his lips.

"Yes my lord. Immediately." Sebastian turned to leave.

"You're quite eager, Sebastian. Don't you hate dogs?"

"I do. I wish to leave this place as soon as possible, before it degenerates into the worst situation imaginable." Sebastian left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome watched from her window as some villagers ran by screaming that the dog had been caught. She blinked when the Thing appeared in the window.

"_There is something hateful about that maid."_

"I have realized this. For all the good that I am, for all the good that Midoriko should be, and the evil you are, it hurts to be in her presence."

"_She curdles the very soul we share."_

"We do not share souls." Kagome snapped. The Thing laughed.

"_Oh? Then what is this? Tell me Little One. What else has caused us to become what we are? Was it that long that you realized that you were me and she was I and we were all each other?"_

"Shut up."

"_You and she deny that we are one. But in the end. You know it is true. We are all connected, little girl. We have always been."_

"Shut up."

"_Which is why I will devour you and her. You will all become as I and we will be wonderful and marvelous and we will destroy the world and remake it in the way of our choosing."_

"Shut. UP!" Kagome lashed out at the window. It shattered and she winced when the pieces fell around her bare feet. She stepped back carefully, away from the shards. Minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Illya. I am heading into town. I do not feel comfortable leaving you here." Ciel's voice sounded through the door. Kagome moved to her boots and slipped them over her stockings. She pulled open the door.

"I'll come with you of course."

"I apologize for disturbing you."

"It is fine." Kagome pulled a strand of white hair over her shoulder and played with it. "Shall we?"

Ciel handed her a delicate parasol and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The bad dog is chewing on something. Make it spit it out." Lord Barrymore barked. Kagome was happy she couldn't see what was happening from the back of the crowd when the dog yelped. "Begin."

There was the sound of barking and then the high pitched squeals of a dog in pain. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and pretended it wasn't happening. Next to her Finny was grinding his teeth. Finally, right when she reached for her pistol, Finny yanked a post out of the ground and barreled through the crowd.

"Stop it!" He swung it at the attacking dogs. "This is wrong! It's too much!"

"You got in the way!" The villagers yelled. "In the way of righteous punishment!"

"More bad dogs!"

"They're bad dogs!" Kagome started to pull out her pistol only to stop when Ciel touched her arm gently. Trusting him, she relaxed.

"I am not a dog! I am a girl, the Baroness. And this is an Earl!"

The crowd ignored her.

"Bad dogs should be punished!" In the back of the crowd, Barrymore grinned.

"You're getting what you deserve maltese." Barrymore sniped. He stood in front of Ciel and admired the chains around the boy's neck and arms. "You should never have interfered. And your little bitch."

"Watch your mouth about my fiancée Barrymore."

"Master, I beg of you. Let them go!"

"Even if this Pomeranian is serving the Queen, no one gets away from punishment!"

"But his fiancée has done nothing!"

"That bitch has been yapping at me since she's arrived. She deserves to be punished with her yorkie. But, depending on what he says, I may be able to let him go."

"Dear me. Going against the Queen? It must be quite a fiefdom you have here." Kagome purred wickedly. She smiled at him, the edges a bit too strained and the smile itself off.

"Tell Her Majesty to withdraw and never consider this village again."

"You'd go that far to protect your little kingdom? But I cannot tell Her Majesty what to do."

"Then you shall be punished like all others that go against me!" Barrymore waved his hands and the dogs barreled towards Ciel and Kagome. Ciel was peripherally aware of a ripple going through the back of her hand as the dogs ran towards them. Then Sebastian was there.

"You're late."

"Please forgive me, my lord." Sebastian tugged on his glove, a benign smile on his face.

"Are you trying to get in my way, you garm? Go, go bit them to death!"

"What a barbaric sound they make," Sebastian muttered over the growling. "This is why I hate dogs." He looked at them and Kagome shivered as his power brushed hers. The dogs fell to their stomachs and wagged their tails submissively.

"Wh-what1?"

"The farce ends here Barrymore. Listen you village mongrels. There is no such thing as the Devil Dog." Ciel's voice fairly dripped with contempt. "The only thing here is a bitter old man clinging to the thoughts of grandeur."

"What proof do you have?" Barrymore shouted.

"This." Sebastian replied. He walked over to one of the dogs and yanked out its skull. "One of these was in the basement of the manor. The shape of its teeth matched the ones on James." Sebastian stood, tossing the skull to the side. "Also, please bear witness." He pointed over their heads. They spun and held back gasps at seeing the shadow of the Devil Dog. "The truth is the shadow of the dog is a mere projection. It was little more than child's play. And the shining was nothing but pure phosphorus, poured onto the back of a dog sent to run through the village and alert its idiots."

"The Devil Dog was an illusion created by one person. Isn't that right, Barrymore?" Kagome's voice was just as soft and mocking as Sebastian's.

"You have no proof!" He glanced around at the villagers. "These are wild accusation I will not stand for!"

Sebastian sighed and walked over to the dog. He bent and pulled a flap of fabric from its mouth, murmuring something to softly for anyone else to hear.

"This is high quality fabric. Why do you suppose the dog refused to let it go until the very end?" Sebastian held the fabric out dramatically. "This is the reason!"

"T-That's…"

"Yes, while trying to protect James the animal bit your leg and tore this fabric off. It's a piece of your trousers."

Barrymore gulped and tried to run away.

"You, you are the one who killed James?" A villager murmured.

"There was no Devil Dog?"

"You made fools of us! You killed some of us!"

"You should give up, mutt. You're finished." Kagome quipped. A villager tore the fabric from his leg.

"You killed James!"

"Stop it!"

"You killed him!" The villagers lifted him off and carried him away.

Kagome rubbed her wrists after Sebastian removed the manacles.

"This was interesting. I'm tired." Bard nodded in agreement.

"You tried to protect your master until the very end." n picked up the dog and sobbed into its neck.

"This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian announced. "They're so stupidly loyal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"The case has reached its end, Sebastian. Prepare for us to leave when the rain lets up."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian paused. "Young master, perhaps, for Miss Illya…." Sebastian trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes?"

"You should take her somewhere. Her mind is still on Madame Red."

"That stupid woman deserves no consideration!" Ciel spun to face his butler. "Madame Red has destroyed her! She is no longer my Illya. She's some pathetic little thing who isn't even sure of herself anymore." Ciel finished on a whisper. "I do not know, I do not know what I can do for her Sebastian. How can I take her pain away?"

"You cannot." Ciel closed his eye.

"But I wish to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome closed her eyes and felt a demonic presence closing in on the manor. She peered out into the rain to see a flash of white fur.

"Sesshoumaru?" She pulled her nightgown closer to herself and closed her eyes. The aura was all wrong for the demon lord. This pinkish thing could never belong to that demon. She shrugged when it made its way to were Barrymore was imprisoned. The man had called her a bitch and deserved to die.

She found it poetic justice that he would be eaten by his own pet.

She smiled wistfully as the white shape bounded by her window again.

If only it were Sesshoumaru.

But it wasn't.

She went to her bed and slept.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own either anime. Though I wish…

I'm thinking I'm so super enamored with Black Butler II that I might be cover it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stared at her roof and ignored the banging on the door. She hated that it had woken her.

"Illya-Kagome."

Kagome turned her head towards the voice and jerked upright.

"Kikyou!" She threw off her covers and stumbled towards the other woman. "Kikyou!" She collapsed into the woman's lap. "I missed you! How have you been? How did I come to be again?"

Kikyou chuckled softly and laid her hand on Kagome's head. She lifted a strand of pure white and shivered.

"I should not be here Illya-Kagome. But I could not stay away." Kikyou shifted her weight and scooped the girl into her arms. "You died so long ago. Instead of taking the jewel and wishing myself into being, I went to the Isle. I asked **her **to release your soul back into the living. We came to a suitable bargain and your soul was released."

"What was the bargain?"

"I won't tell you. The last time I saw you, you were quite mad. And looking at you now," Kikyou lowered the glasses perched on her head and looked through them. "You still are. How is it that you are functioning Illya-Kagome?"

Kagome froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see your soul is bound and twisted and absolutely tainted and yet, somehow, it is still pure."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Kagome looked away. Kikyou tsked softly and then pulled at something only she could see. Kagome screamed.

"This is what I mean Illya-Kagome. Your body is not a host for your soul alone. There is this in it." _Midoriko was clutching the Thing with her too long nails and Kikyou could see them and Kagome hurt so muchand _

And then Kikyou let go. Kagome rolled off her lap and fairly tossed herself across the room. She snarled at the older woman. The Thing crouched over her protectively and Midoriko was cackling off to the side.

"What did you **do**?" Kagome snarled. Her skin twisted and warped where the Thing touched her. Kikyou felt her stomach turn.

"You are not yourself Kagome. I would help you. I would bring you to your home. This," Kikyou motioned to her room. "This is not the future you spoke of."

"I will not go. It is my home now."

"It is not your time Kagome. You will leave."

"I will not!" Kagome snarled. "This is my home now. You will not take me from it!"

"Surely, you know you're family misses you."

"And I could not fit in with them as I am now. I am not sane Kikyou. I am cold, brittle, something I never should have been. I wasn't this way until I died. The blame for that lies solely at your feet."

Kikyou flinched.

"Kagome."

"It's all your fault! I was dead! And you sent **her **and she opened me up for them and I had to fight, I had to fight, I had to fight and, and…" Kagome lost her train of thought when the Thing started sniggering. "What are you laughing at?"

"She can see me." The Thing chortled. "She can see me!" It gave a phlegm filled cough and spit on the woman. Kikyou screamed as the spittle sunk into her skin. There was a rush of air and then she had vanished from the chair.

"Do not come to our lands Kagome. I will be forced to end you. These are **her **orders."

Kagome laughed as Kikyou vanished. She laughed until her sides hurt. There was a rush of sound from the hallway and then Ciel was calling her.

"Illya!" Her door slammed open and Ciel rushed in. "Illya!" He headed to her side and stopped before spinning on his heel. "I apologize for this, but Lord Barrymore has disappeared."

"Then have your pet hunt him, Ciel." Kagome slipped the drooping sleeve of her sleeping gown up and pushed herself to her feet.

"I cannot leave you here. It seems the Devil Dog is not as fictional as I had thought."

"I can take care of myself." Kagome made her way to her dresser and grabbed her brush. She winced when she felt pain as Angela entered the room. She dropped the brush and turned to the silver haired woman.

"Are you alright little miss?" Sebastian stepped forward only to stop when Ciel shot him a glare.

"I can take care of myself; I do not need your help. Now please, it is late, and I am tired. Leave me."

Ciel slowly backed away from his fiancée.

"I would prefer to keep watch over you, Illya."

"But you are the Queen's dog, and serving her comes first." Kagome turned to her bed and fluttered her hand dismissively. "I will be here."

"Leave us." Ciel hissed. He slammed the door shut when everyone had filtered out and turned to face his fiancée.

"Oh dear Ciel, how improper."

Ciel closed his eyes tiredly.

"Before the Queen, I am yours Illya. I am yours." He stepped closer to her. "I would deny you nothing."

"Then leave." Kagome deadpanned.

"You are hurting. I do not know how to help you."

"I do not need help, Phantomhive."

"I give it anyway."Ciel bit back his pride and pulled her towards him. He pulled his ring off and slipped it onto her hand. "Before even my revenge, you come first Illya. You are…dear to me in a way none other can match."

"You do not have to make gestures for me. Especially when they are false."

"It was not." Ciel let go of her hand and went to her armoire. He pulled out a day dress and her boots before returning to her side. "Please, come with me." He dropped to his knees and pulled her foot from under her gown. Kagome peered down at the blushing boy as he slipped on her boots over the stockings she hadn't taken off. He stood and bit his lip, contemplating her gown.

"Close your eyes and turn around." Ciel did as she asked. "I am sorry."

"For?"

"I love you Ciel. You are my life. But a barony is not a high ranking, and I am not even a Durless through birth. They could take it from me."

"The Queen has promised she will not."

"I see. Still, my coffers are no match for yours and I will be something worthy of you."

"You already are."

Kagome rested her arm on his shoulder and turned him to face her. She smiled at him softly.

"Am I?"

"You are, Ciel."

"I'm happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The black dog is a bad disobedient dog. As the cat meows as the day falls. As the cat cries, say goodnight. If you don't sleep, the dog will descend. It'll eat you down to the bone." Ciel gasped and spun Kagome around so she couldn't see Barrymore's body. He looked up at Sebastian and the man walked towards the dead body.

"L-Lord Devil Dog! Lord Devil Dog please forgive us!"

Angela fainted and fell to the ground. Kagome winced at another shot of pain washed over her. Finny cried out and picked up the delicate looking maid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Having declared such a thing, this is rather unfortunate, is it not, young master?"

"Shut up." Ciel griped. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to think over what had happened. "Miss Angela?"

"Has been put to bed for the moment." Finny answered. Kagome shifted in her seat. The oppressive pain had vanished and she could feel something else in the Manor with them.

"It's no wonder Miss Angela is tired out though." Meirin exclaimed. "It's so heart wrenching its unbearable!"

"This village has completely isolated itself, fearing the curse of the Devil Dog. The existence of the Devil Dog was to be a farce created by Barrymore to rule this village."

"But it isn't." Kagome pitched in helpfully. "I saw it last night, but I thought I had imagined it." Sebastian glanced at her from the corner of his eye. The smile that she wore was anything but sweet. He doubted she thought she had imagined anything.

"The bite marks… They seem to be the work of a true Devil Dog, like the villagers say." Bard murmured.

"Indeed, and if the true Devil Dog was angered by Lord Barrymore's use of its name…." Meirin added helpfully.

"It is certain that this is not the work of humans." Sebastian finished.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is troubling you?" Sebastian murmured as he buttoned Ciel's sleep shirt.

"Your revelation. If it is not the work of a human, I can only hope there will not be another red haired reaper crawling out of the woodwork."

"I am most impressed by your capacity for learning. But there is no need to worry." Sebastian stood and made his way around the foot of the bed. "Meirin's deduction wasn't that far off. The one who was targeted was Lord Henry." Sebastian picked up Ciel's clothes and moved to the closet to hang them. "It is unlikely anyone else will fall victim.

"Even so, watch Illya for me. Guard her."

"I would have done that, even without you asking me, my lord."

"I cannot leave things like this."

"Is this your beautiful loyalty to the Queen?" Sebastian queried.

"No, not just that. Normally, there would be little of interest here. But seeing you teased by a dog has some merit. And Illya…." Ciel trailed off.

"You have learned, haven't you?" Sebastian smiled as he said it, closing the closet door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was staring down at her plate when Meirin and Finny rushed in.

"Sebastian!"

"Meirin, Finny, what is all this ruckus about?"

"We can't find Miss Angela!" Finny exclaimed. Kagome sighed and rested her cheek on her fist.

"She went to collect some herbs that grow by the swamp." She closed her eyes. "Besides, I like this reprieve from her presence."

"Why is that, little miss?" Sebastian asked. He wondered if she could…

"She is nosy. She follows the interactions of Ciel and I too closely for me to be comfortable with."

"She is a servant."

"It is still uncomfortable." Kagome pouted.

"To the swamp, on her own?" Finny murmured.

"When the Devil Dog might be running loose!" Meirin exclaimed.

"Damn!"

"Why'd she go pick herbs at a time like this?"

"Because she's an idiot." Kagome said. She sipped form her cup delicately. "Can't you tell?"

"Truly, she was worried about how pale you looked." Bard cut in.

"For me?" Finny murmured. He turned and ran out the room.

"Sebastian, we're going too!"

"Oh?"

"Don't you have any hot, red blood running through your veins?" Bard spat.

"That could be taking in numerous filthy ways Bard." Kagome murmured. She stirred listlessly at her tea. "I happen to have plenty of hot, red blood running through my veins. Alas, Ciel and I are too young to act on it."

"Ahhhhh!" Meirin squealed. "How scandalous, Miss Illya!" Ciel flushed red and Sebastian chuckled.

"L-let's go Meirin. And…Tanaka!" The old man appeared in hunting gear with a large gun. Kagome giggled.

"What? You don't like my hot bloodedness?" Kagome purred.

Bard flushed a bright red and dragged Meirin and Tanaka out of the door.

"How cruel, little miss."

Kagome shrugged and stirred her forsaken tea.

"So, what color is your blood Sebastian?" Ciel placed his fork near his plate. Kagome looked up in amusement. "It seems like something to get flustered about." Sebastian sighed. Kagome giggled. "Show them how perfectly you play your role." Ciel concluded.

"Yes, my lord."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome pulled on her coat and slipped on her gloves before walking to Ciel's side.

"Illya?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Why is it that you are so worried for the barony, when you made my company grow in leaps and bounds when I was unavailable?"

Kagome pulled her hair from under her coat.

"I failed in the first year. I was able to use your money to make many different investments. And then I was able to find things that the Funtum Company was able to produce for profit. I do not have the money that I was able to waste with your company before I could fix it. Madame Red held a clinic. I'll sell that because it is of no use to me. She had little else."

"I would help you, until you could stand on your own." Ciel shivered when she glared at him.

"I have been able to stand on my own for a while." She walked out of the door. Ciel closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, my. You're quite good at the shake hands command." Sebastian praised.

Sebastian!" Finny cried out.

"However, it is to be expected that it's a bit heavy handed!" Sebastian pushed upwards with his palm, launching the dog away from him and into the ground.

"This isn't the time to be playing about."

"Young master!"

"Of course. I intend to clean all this up in a moment." The dog sniffed the air. "It is a scent you can't resist, eh? Puppy's favorite! They'll want to eat it every day. It's Innuko!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is he advertising or cleaning up this mess Ciel?"

Ciel shrugged. The dog let out a yip of happiness and leapt at Sebastian.

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty."

"Watch out!" Meirin screamed as the dog descended on Sebastian.

"In other words, the carrot and the stick! First, the carrot!" Sebastian leapt onto the dog's face and bit its nose.

"What in the world?" Kagome murmured, twirling her parasol. The dog landed and fairly purred in pleasure.

"And then," Sebastian leapt into the air again. "The stick!" He kicked the dog's snout, sending it flying into the dirt again. "Carrot!" He held out the box of Innuko. "Stick!" He punched the dog in the throat, laughing as it choked. "Carrot!" He rubbed the giant beast's stomach. "Stick!" Sebastian stomped its ribcage then began twirling it in circles by its tail. "Stick. Stick, stick!" Sebastian threw the dog into some boulders and smiled when it slid through them.

"This is a bigger show than I would have thought." Ciel murmured. Kagome giggled softly.

"And finally, a big embrace." Sebastian ran towards the dog, arms outstretched. He leapt into the air a final time with the dog in his arms and smiled wickedly when he drove the poor thing into the earth. Ciel grabbed Kagome and hid her in his arms protectively as the giant cloud of dust wafted over them.

"Sebastian!" Meirin exclaimed.

"He's not coming out." Bard muttered.

"Oi. Why are you down there idling about? Come back here this instant." Ciel demanded.

"Understood!" The floor rumbled and Ciel pushed Kagome backwards. She rolled her eyes at him but went. A geyser of water emerged from the hole.

"Ah! It's hot water!" Bard screamed.

"Where's Sebastian?" Finny asked.

"One thing is essential for a resort. That is a centerpiece that will attract tourist's attention. Bathing in excessive amounts of hot water, draining the fatigue of the day away…" The water flow lowered and Sebastian became visible with a naked man in his arms. Kagome shielded her eyes when Ciel raised his eyebrow at her. "That is what this is."

"And the naked man?" Kagome queried. "Is he entertainment?"

"I could always be your entertainment little miss." Meirin flushed red at the innuendo. "But this is a spa!" Sebastian leapt off the water. "If one who serves the Phantomhive could not strike a spring or two, then where would we be?" He grimaced as the man in his arms licked his face.

"It's too shocking." Meirin murmured, turning her face from the erotic scene.

"Pluto!" Angela called. Kagome winced when pain skittered across her senses once more. The silver haired maid offended her so completely.

"Pluto?"

"There, there!" She giggled as the naked man licked her face. "I found this little one about a month ago." She said. "I love dogs, and he was so cute I tried to train him."

"Unsuccessfully, we see." Kagome snarked.

"He has a bad habit of turning into a human whenever he's excited though.

"Makes bestiality easier though, don't it?" Kagome remarked. Ciel tugged at her coat sleeve and frowned at her when she turned to him.

"Don't try to call that a bad habit!" Bard griped.

"So you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian cut in.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog, but in reality, he was more afraid of it than anyone else. When I thought of what this one would do if he found out…I suppose I was too naïve. I didn't think that he would do that to Lord Barrymore." The man moaned and dug his face deeper into her lap. "I beg of you, please take him with you to your mansion!"

"To, Ciel's mansion?" Kagome murmured.

"If he was under Sebastian's guidance, then Pluto would become a wonderfully obedient dog!"

"I'm one hell of a butler, but the thought of that mongrel –."

"That would be fine." Ciel said.

"Are you serious young master?" Sebastian bit out. Kagome looked up at the angry demon and held back a laugh. He looked prepared to tear Ciel's head off his shoulders.

"Yes. It sounds fun, in many ways." Ciel smirked.

"That is decidedly disgusting sounding Ciel, my dear."

"The Devil Dog curse has been lifted!" The villagers screamed from behind them. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"What's all this?"

"There is a legend in this village."

"That's all there seems to be." Kagome muttered.

"When the sins against the dogs have been repented," Angela continued blithely. "The earth will let out tears of redemption."

"They are blessed tears!" A villager called.

"There was already a spring in the village though." Sebastian stated.

"They're idiots."

"Our goals have been accomplished in any case."

"Is it time to say that line you uttered so carelessly before?"

"You do it then." Ciel replied.

"With that, the case is at its end!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Ciel frowned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is perfect."

"It is the Japanese way of enjoying a spa." Sebastian floated the tray with tea towards him. "In this way, you can enjoy a small meal as well.

"Even so…" Ciel started. Across the way, Illya had dipped her feet in the water. She was reading a book and studiously ignoring him. "This gloomy village has undergone quite a transformation. I'm sure the gloom in her Majesty's heart has been lifted."

"And Illya's?" Sebastian pushed.

"It is not. I would kill Madame Red if I ever saw her again. She destroyed my Illya."

"She shows who she is still."

"But it is not enough. She has gone back to the way she was in the beginning. Before everything." Ciel shivered. "I do not like her this way."

"My gloom continues as well."

Ciel laughed softly.

"It does."

Pluto waded through the water, yapping happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't forget about me Pluto." Angela closed the collar around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"In the meantime, put some clothes on! You're jiggling all over the place!" Bard yelled.

"Is someone jealous?" Kagome stage whispered. Bard sputtered and glared at her. Meirin giggled.

"Miss Angela…" Finny began

"Let us meet again, Mr. Finny." She kissed his cheek.

"Well, then, shall we make some headway?" Sebastian grumbled.

"I will definitely come see Pluto soon!"

"I would like to ask you to refrain from doing so." Kagome called out. Angela frowned.

"Training a devil dog is no easy task." Sebastian said. "Though you seem to have quite the talent for it…"

"Let's go Sebastian." Ciel said. Angela smiled at the butler coyly. Sebastian entered the carriage and whipped the horses into action.

"See you Miss Angela!" Finny yelled.

Kagome gasped and spun to face the maid standing on the road. A mauve aura surrounded the woman. She bared her teeth at her, pleased with the shocked look on the woman's face. The Thing appeared in front of her.

"_Not yet, my sweet. She has a role to play."_

"_She was the one who hurt Ciel!"_

"_Look closer you stupid little thing! Look at her and see why we cannot strike as we are now!"_

Kagome bit her lip so hard that it bled and she turned around.

"_I'll kill her. I'll kill her dead."_

"_You must wait little one. Then we shall reap the benefits of her death together."_

Kagome pressed her glove to her chin and ignored Ciel when he tried to engage her in conversation.

"_I'll crush her soul to dust."_

"_And we'll enjoy it, won't we?" _The Thing laughed wildly as it touched her head.Kagome didn't flinch under its hand, even when she felt its palm writhe and turn.

"_We will." _She agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own either anime. Though I wish…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is a job I want the three of you to do." Ciel murmured. Meirin, Bard and Finny blinked in surprise.

"A…job? For us?"

"What a relief!" Finny cheered.

"Being called here, I thought we were going to be fired for sure." Meirin blurted. The three servants hugged each other in joy. Ciel sighed. Tanaka chuckled.

"This is one of the items from the Talbot collection." Ciel continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "It has a past. I heard that this item had appeared at an auction and it was quite a bit of trouble to acquire it."

"Talbot?"

"William Henry Fox Talbot." Tanaka cleared his throat. "He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There is a strange rumor that surrounds the final camera he used. It is said that if you take a picture of someone with this camera then the being most treasured by that person may also be revealed in the photograph."

"The thing most important?" Meirin gushed.

"And this is that camera?" Bard concluded ignoring Tanaka as the elderly butler fell silent.

"Let's take one as a test." Ciel said. He positioned the camera on the desk. "Don't move, the camera takes ten seconds for the negative exposure."

"What's negative exposure?" Meirin asked.

"Simply, it reflects and burns Finny's image." Bard replied.

"If you don't stay still for ten seconds, it will blur and won't come out properly." Ciel pointed out to his fidgety servant. "All right." Finny let out an explosive breath. "You were allowed to breathe though." Ciel stated laconically. Ciel motioned to them to follow him to a dark room. There he went through the motions of developing the film. When he pulled it out of the liquid, Finny gasped.

"Ah! There's my little bird!"

"Huh? You had a bird?" Bard questioned.

" How cute!" Meirin squealed.

"I gave it food and eventually it would come to eat from my hand. I was so happy, and when I went to pet it nicely…it stopped moving."

"Y-You mean it…" Meirin murmured, peering at the broken wooden bear in Finny's arms.

"Ah, I forgot to mention something." Tanaka mused. "The precious thing reflected is something which does not belong in this world. In other words, only the dead."

"The dead?" Bard repeated.

"By that you mean…" Meirin continued.

"The most precious thing to that person which is not of this world. The dead will be transposed to the photograph." Ciel finished.

Meirin screamed trying to hug Bard. Bard threw her off of him.

"Do occult stories like that really exist in this world?" Bard half-yelled.

"My little birdie!" Finny cried.

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera…as well as Illya. Do it without them realizing it if you can."

"A sneak photo?" Bard murmured.

"Yes." Ciel replied curtly.

"Wh-who is the one that Sebastian cares most for?" Meirin questioned.

"I'd like to know." Finny murmured.

"That bastard is always finding flaws in my artistic cooking." Bard said sullenly. "He's human too! He must have a weak point or two! This is our chance!"

"You'll do it then?"

"Yes, my lord!" The trio responded in unison.

"I've always wanted to say that." Bard cheered as Finny clapped his hands.

"I said it!" Finny grinned widely.

Ciel smiled to himself and dismissed the servants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At this time of day, Sebastian is normally in the library." Ciel murmured to himself. "And Illya is either with him or in the gardens."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome looked up as Sebastian walked into the library.

"Little miss, am I disturbing you?"

"No." She responded. Kagome closed the book in she was reading and placed it in her lap. To the right of her, the Thing ran its fingers over the petals of a wilting flower.

"_So worthy of us this one is." _It cooed. _"If only you would leave that laughable little boy." _Kagome blinked slowly and placed her feet on the floor.

"I will leave you to do your duty." She stood and placed the book on the cushion next to her. Sebastian nodded and she left the library. He blinked when he heard the other three servants discussing their need for him to stand still for ten seconds. In a playful mood, he cleaned everything in seconds and left them baffled. As the door slid shut behind him, he heard Finny suggest catching Illya unaware first. Shrugging, he continued on to the next room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome danced her fingers over the petals of a flower. Her skin writhed at her finger tips and the flower blackened abruptly. Kagome yanked her hand back, frightened.

"_Oh dear, you seem to be killing things with your touch little one." _The Thing murmured sweetly._  
_

"Shut up." Kagome brushed her fingers over the petals of another flower tentatively and let out a relieved huff of breath when it didn't crumble. Sighing, she gathered her clippers and began pruning the flower bed. The brim of the hat she wore flopped in her face momentarily and she let out a soft sigh before pulling the hat off.

Behind a hedge, Bard positioned the camera and pulled off the cover to expose the film. As if answering his plea, Illya remained completely still, her face turned upwards. After ten seconds, he lowered the camera.

"Miss Illya is stunning as always, isn't she?" Meirin sighed. The girl's white strands of hair gleamed in the sunlight. Shaking her head, Kagome reached for another plant just as Pluto bounded around the corner. She froze for a second and then the entire flower bed died. Annoyed, Kagome pulled her hands away from the soil.

"_You are letting _It _control you girl." _Midoriko snarled. _"I fought it for years and years even after you shattered me and caused me such pain and you cannot remain strong for a second in time? You are pathetic girl. I will wrest control of your body from you before I let you turn into something foul."_

Kagome blinked in surprise as Midoriko shimmered into existence in front of her. For once, the elder priestess didn't look insane.

"I will never give It control of my body."

"_You already are. It is not in my power to destroy like this." _ Midoriko gestured to the rotted flower bed. _"I could not. But It can. Do not let it gain a foothold in you girl. I will have us all dead first."_

"And you have no place in me either. You are both parasites upon my soul." Midoriko made a sound of disgust and vanished. Kagome closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Young master! We have captured Illya's image as you asked."

Ciel looked up from his miniature mansion, surprised.

"Do you? Come, let me develop it at once. You three can continue with Sebastian after." He led them into the room again and dropped the exposure into the chemicals. He bit his lip, impatient. When the image developed, he ripped it from the chemicals and held it up so that he could see what Illya desired most. The picture was ripped away from him by Meirin who systematically decimatedthe photograph.

"Meirin!" The servant looked down at him through her oversized eyeglasses. He frowned upon seeing how pale she was. "What have you done?" Meirin opened her mouth to respond, but instead turned and fled. Annoyed, Ciel turned to Bard and Finny. "Get another exposure. With or without Meirin's help." He went back to his study and frowned at his replica mansion. What had Meirin seen?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day continued with the three trying to take photos of Ciel's targets. Meirin refused to take part in Illya's photos but was quick to help with trying to capture Sebastian. When Sebastian sent them on an errand, Bard whined but they did as asked. After Pluto had breathed fire on Finny, they came across Kagome in the gazebo. Bard, annoyed with his lack of success, pulled out the camera and exposed the film.

"What are you doing Bard?" Illya called softly. Continued staring off in the distance, face away from the camera.

"I wished to have an image of you to give to our master."

"Would you like me to smile? Or should I stay as I am?"

"It wouldn't matter if you smiled, mistress." Meirin murmured. She turned away from the girl feeling ill. "It matters very little if you smile."

"Ah." Illya blinked slowly. Bard recapped the camera. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"I would like to see the image later."

"If it pleases you." Bard murmured. Illya pulled her knees up and rested her cheek on one.

"Leave me."

"Yes." The trio fled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These images are useless." Ciel murmured as he tossed the fuzzy photos over his desk. Illya's image was still developing and he had decided to wait to see it. "We're sorry, but Bard has come up with a brilliant plan."

"It came to me after seeing the dog breath fire." Bard boasted.

"No flame-throwers."

"Ohhh. How depressing." The door slammed open suddenly.

"Earl!"

"Master Lau!" Meirin stammered.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked rudely.

"I heard something interesting was going on!" Lau sing-songed.

"Go home."

"Don't say such mean things." Lau murmured, pouting. "Leave this to me."

"Ah?"

"The spider's web has already been woven." Lau stated. "The more you struggle, the harder it become to escape those bonds. Whatever the prey, once involved with me, it is only a matter of time."

"All right. I do not tolerate failure Lau, even from you."

"Of course. If I sullied the Phantomhive name I'd be ejected from this country after all….So what are we doing?"

Ciel grit his teeth and restrained the urge to strangle the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome." Sebastian said, bowing to the man at the door.

"I am Paul Jones of the Brit Business Company."

"We have been awaiting your arrival Mr. Jones. This way please." Sebastian intoned. The blonde man followed the butler. As they passed a pillar, Lau and Ciel slipped around it.

"And so it begins." Lau whispered. As they walked up the stairs, the business man caught sight of Ranmao sitting on the banister. She crossed and uncrossed her legs provocatively. The man blushed but couldn't tear his eyes away.

"What is with that?" Ciel ground out, flustered.

"Oh, how strange." Lau mused. "I thought that would definitely make the butler stop and look if even for a second."

"I am an idiot for believing in you for even a moment." Ranmao changed positions.

"It's too early to give up yet." Lau griped. He waved his hands and Finny started fanning Ranmao.

"Mr. Jones?" Sebastian called.

"Oh. Oh, yes!" He spun away from Ranmao blushing brightly.

"How strange." Lau whined.

"What a waste of time." Ciel rolled his eyes and went to his private study. "To stop that thing for ten seconds. This is the last thing I wanted to resort to." Ciel pressed his fingers to the side of his head.

"Oh? What are you stopping?" Ciel jumped in surprise.

"Illya!"

Kagome slid into the room, her hair gathered into a ponytail. Several flowers were threaded into her hair above her ear.

"Ciel. You have been in here all day. I wished to know if you were alright."

"I am fine Illya."

"Oh." She sat in front of his desk and reached for a soldier. "What are you doing my lord?"

"Nothing."

"I see. This nothing has you very frustrated." Illya smiled softly.

"I am attempting to take a picture of Sebastian."

"Why do you not just ask him?" Ciel shot her a look of annoyance. "Or I could do it for you."

"No." Kagome shrugged.

"As you wish." She left the room. Later that night, Ciel went through with his staged plan. Kagome watched from her room in shock.

"Was it truly that serious?"

Xxxxxxxx

Kagome finished her hair for the morning and walked down to the breakfast table. She listened in quiet amusement as Ciel and Sebastian bickered over a picture Sebastian had snuck.

"So it is Sebastian you desire most, Ciel? I feel most unloved." Ciel blinked.

"Oh, I forgot to look at yours." Kagome froze. What was it that she most wanted? "Fetch it for me Sebastian."

"Right away." Sebastian was also curious. He vanished to the room and returned with the image. When he returned, Illya was standing next to his master's chair. He lay the image down on the table.

A woman with white hair and even paler eyes had her hand on Illya's head. Ciel choked down bile as he spotted the blood pooled around Illya. In the reflection form the blood he caught sight of a twisted face and found himself unable to look at the image anymore. A chamber pot appeared in front of his face and he was violently ill. The reflected face hurt to look at. And there was another woman, hazy but there. Her fingers were in Illya's eyes and blood ran like tears down his fiancée's cheeks.

But then, there was the heart of the matter.

His Illya was dead in the image.

Ciel felt his stomach rebel again.

He looked up to see Illya staring at the picture, fascinated.

"Is that –?" Illya began.

"Why do you desire **Her**?" Sebastian hissed. He tore the pictures to shreds.

"Do not question me!" Illya snarled. Her skin lit up as her power rose to the surface. She stepped away from Ciel's side. Sebastian snarled.

"I can question you! Why is **She **there? How can you even know!"

Ciel screamed when her power exploded from her skin, it burned as it slipped through him but Sebastian was blown away. The butler tried to make his way back to his feet but couldn't find the strength.

"What I desire is not your business!" With that parting shot, the girl fled. Ciel remembered the image of the face in the blood and was sick again.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own either anime. Though I wish…

A good couple people were confused at Illya- Kagome's picture. Simply, she desires death, who's embodied by the white haired lady. Midoriko and the Thing want her death as well which is why Midoriko is doing her poky-eye thing and the Thing is reflected in the blood. The Thing is unveiled in this image, which makes grown muscly men cry. Maybe I'll go back and clear that up, somehow.

Sooo…tell me if that helped-ish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome blinked at the servants who waited for her in the entry hall.

"Welcome home Miss Illya!" They called. She tilted her head to the side and removed her coat. One of the maids rushed forward to put it away.

"Why are you not working?"

The housekeeper stepped forward.

"We were unsure if you wished to keep us all at this time or if you would be forced to let some of us go. Madame Red –."

"Don't mention her to me." Kagome interrupted. "I have checked the finances. There is no need to let anyone go. Should you wish to leave however, I will write a recommendation letter. That should ensure you a better time at finding a new place of employment."

"Thank you Miss Illya. When Sutcliffe did not return, I took it upon myself to get a new butler for your manse." The housekeeper murmured. "He is Soames."

"I see. Thank you." Kagome pulled off her hat and handed it to the waiting man. "Then I will need to discuss your salary then." She looked up at the blond man and then away. "Prepare both lunch and dinner for one Mrs. Ives. Prepare it in one of the smaller rooms. I alone remain here."

"Will that be all?"

Kagome walked away without answering. She stopped by one of the maids.

"You were training to become a lady's maid at one point, were you not?"

"Yes, miss Illya."

"Good. Mrs. Ives, Violet will be my new chaperone. I find myself in need of one again." The girl curtsied to the housekeeper and fell in line behind Kagome as she walked up the stairs. "Should the Earl Phantomhive come to call, turn him away. At the moment, he is not welcome here. Do you understand Soames?"

"I do."

"Then let it be so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Kagome sat at her vanity as Violet curled her hair.

"Are you certain you've dressed warmly Miss?"

"I am."

"The Frost Fayre is supposed to be grand this year. And both you and the Earl w–."

"The Earl will not be in attendance with me."

"Ah, I see! You will get him a birthday gift then?" Violet shifted uncomfortably when her mistress looked up at her. There was something not right about the little girl's expression. For a moment, she swore something had crawled under the girl's skin before settling again.

"Violet."

"Yes Miss?"

Kagome swept her arm out. Delicate bottles of perfume shattered as they slammed into the floor.

"Clean that mess up." Kagome pulled a ribbon from a drawer and drew the curled portion of her hair up into a ponytail before settling a hat on her head. "You have five minutes or I will leave you."

"I understand." Kagome looked at the vanity again and tossed the remaining vial of perfume to the ground as well.

"Have Soames replace the carpeting as well."

Violet grit her teeth but agreed. She watched the little girl walk out of the room and summoned another maid to clean the mess. She passed on the message to Soames as she stalked past the kitchen. Grabbing her hat and coat, she met the little girl outside in the carriage.

"That was rather quick of you Violet."

Violet rapped the roof of the carriage. Maybe she should have stayed a lowly maid.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome hummed to herself as she went from stand to stand. Violet followed behind her, curious as to what her mistress was doing. The girl pointed at an object and the shopkeeper placed it in front of her. Kagome studied the ark with a smile.

"Do you wish to purchase this little one? It's Noah's Ark, right from the Funtum Company when it was still a small business."

"Ah. But I have played with one before. The craftsmanship on this is shoddy. The old Earl would have never have let something of this quality come out of his shop. It isn't worth the wood it's carved out of." The man turned red.

"Now see here little girl, this is a priceless piece of art."

"Sure." Kagome waved her hand negligently and walked away. She continued meandering from booth to booth and paused when she saw a familiar girl.

"Is that Miss Elizabeth?" Violet inquired.

"So it is." Kagome pasted a smile onto her face. "Elizabeth!" She walked towards the pink clad girl. Elizabeth looked around as if seeking an escape. "How are you today Elizabeth?"

"I am well Illya." The girl responded nervously. Kagome smiled.

"That is wonderful. Would you join me as I shop?"

"O-of course Illya. It would be a pleasure." The woman behind Elizabeth jingled the bells in her hands. "This is my governess, Paula. She is helping me find gifts."

"Miss Elizabeth wishes to make Lord Ciel happy for his birthday!"

"I'm sure she can." Kagome replied smiling wryly. "That is my intent as well."

"Oh? You know Miss Elizabeth's friend?"

"He is my fiancé." Kagome looked at the blond haired girl. "Come. We'll see who gets him a gift that will make him….happy."

Elizabeth gulped. Just then, the sound of loud applause rippled back through the vendors.

"Oh, my lady! There seems to be an event taking place." Elizabeth ignored her, lost in her memories. She had to find a way to repay Ciel for breaking his ring. It was an heirloom for goodness sakes. And if she could crush Illya and win a place in Ciel's heart, it was for the better. Illya giggled from next to her as she student a simple music box. Elizabeth left her side to see the next vendor's ware. She grinned as she spotted an Ark.

"Show me that please!"

Illya would lose. Kagome wandered to other vendors, losing interest quickly in the girl she had offered to shop with. She continued checking the vendor's stands, hoping to see something that she liked. A flash of red caught her eyes. She turned to the next stand and stared at the vendor.

"Do you see anything you like my lady?"

"I do." The merchant raised an eyebrow.

"Truly? I would think that stuffed animals would not be something a noble woman as yourself would enjoy."

Kagome giggled then burst out laughing. Violet tore her eyes away from the handsome vendor to look at her charge.

"Miss Illya?"

"Go Violet. Stand away for a moment." Violet bit her lip and peered at the vendor through her eyelashes. She walked away and left her charge in front of the tent.

"What is it that interests you here?" Kagome raised a hand to her lips and slowly pulled off her glove using her teeth. She touched the table and held back a snort of laughter when the man jerked away as her skin lit up. Touching a small piece of wood, she flicked it towards the man, more than amused when he jerked out of the way. "Miko."

"Excuse me? What?"

"It is what you are. Who has trained you in this land?"

"My name is Illya Kagome Durless." Kagome stifled the urge to giggle at first. "You will come home with me."

"Eh? You are a touch early to be propositioning me so boldly."

"But I have such a story to tell you. About jewels and shards and evil." The man froze.

"What was your name again?"

"I am Illya Kagome Durless. Adoptive daughter of Madame Red, the Baroness."

"Ka-go-me." The man sounded it softly. "That is an exotic name for an Englishwoman."

Kagome leaned forward conspiratorially.

"But what if I am not English?" A sudden explosion jarred her from her conversation. She looked away from the vendor and blinked when people around her screamed and fled the area. "What is going on?" She screamed when she was grabbed roughly, her hand going to where she kept her pistol. A hand pressed her face into a shoulder. She opened her eyes to see vibrant red hair and relaxed into the grip of the man holding her. "Long time no see, eh, Shippou?"

"It is Asher now." Shippou murmured even as he carried her away from danger. He breathed deeply, recognizing the scent of the girl he once called mother buried under the stench of cold and ice. Faintly, he wondered why he was saving her. He had hated her after she had vanished from his life so long ago.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth threw the ark away from her in disgust.

"What is it Miss Elizabeth?"

"Father said this was clearly a fake! I just –I wanted Ciel to be happy. For a moment, a moment I thought I could make it so."

"Cheer up Miss Elizabeth." The governess reached into her pockets and pulled out her bells. "Jingle, jingle."

"Get out!"

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Get out!" Paula left the room. Elizabeth glared at the ark. "Now how will I win Ciel? Illya, Illya probably has something better than me." Her eyes searched the wreckage of the arc. She gasped when she caught sight of something gleaming. She pulled it out of the wood and a dark smile graced her face. "Or not." She giggled softly as she looked down at a ring that was similar to Ciel's. "She could never have gotten something like this."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own either anime. Though I wish…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's cook had been flustered when she'd had to prepare a meal for two instead of the one she was quickly getting accustomed to. And the housekeeper was harried when she discovered that she needed a clean room for Illya's visitor. Luckily, used to Madame Red's whims, they were able to throw everything together quickly.

The servants went to sleep late, wondering about the mysterious Asher.

Kagome brushed her hair for hours, wondering why Shippou was so cold to her.

Shippou, Asher, stared out his window and wondered how he was supposed to feel about this little girl who was not the woman he had tried to forget for so long. There was something desperately wrong with her, and he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome allowed Violet to dress her in a soft green dress with butter yellow trim. Personally, Kagome thought the color looked disgusting on her, but really, who would care? She made her way down to the breakfast room and was pleasantly surprised to find Shi…Asher at the table already. The maids rushed in and placed food on the sideboard and fled, trying not to look interested.

"Good morning Asher."

"Kagome." The red haired man murmured.

"No, I am Illya." Kagome picked up her plate and filled it slowly, her back turned to the man. She shuffled away from the sideboard and he took his turn there. After, he sat at the table to her right and watched her eat. She paused.

"You cut your hair Asher."

"I did." Shippou refused to run his hands through his shorn locks. He could have hidden it behind an illusion, but to conserve on power he rarely even used, he had cut it.

"It…looks nice." Kagome looked down at her plate. Behind her, the Thing crawled into existence.

"_What? Another demon? You bring home the sweetest things to play with little one. Tell me, are we allowed to twist his soul?"_

"_Shut up." _Kagome replied.

"How have you been? What happened to the others?" She blurted out.

"Why do you care? You left." Shippou snarked.

Kagome flinched. The skin in her hand rippled and the fork she was holding exploded in a shower of shrapnel. There was a brief moment of suspended animation and then Shippou flung himself away from the table as the silver blew towards him. He sat up moments later to see Kagome pushing at the fruits on her plate with a spoon.

"It would serve you well not to judge what you do not know boy." There was an undercurrent of something else in her voice. Shippou restrained a shiver and sat back into his chair. "Now you will speak or I will find a way to pry the information from your cooling corpse." She smiled at him and finally Shippou understood.

This girl was not his Kagome. His Kagome had been soft edges and light and good. This abomination, for lack of a better word, was hard and brittle and not good. He had seen traces of his Kagome, but now that was gone.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

"I died." Gray eyes met his and Shippou recoiled at the madness there. "The Jewel did not appreciate my resurrection and as such it as much a part of me as I am of them."

"The Jewel?"

"Do you think that Midoriko was sane after years of fighting? And then I broke her. I broke her apart and threw her to the winds and she battled and battled and it swallowed us all up."

"Kagome…"

"I am Illya."

"They died. Everyone died. We thought you had killed Inuyasha once we found his body. Kikyou was nowhere to be found, Sesshoumaru retreated to his estate, I grew up. I thought you had killed the man I looked up to as an older brother and fled to use the Jewel for yourself. Miroku believed that as well. Sango left with her child and ran unable to bear the thought of you and your betrayal." Shippou hissed maliciously. "She died two months later as did the child. Miroku led a long but sad life. The woman he loved had taken his child and run from him. Sesshoumaru's estate was hit with consumption. After Rin was infected he killed all those in his castle who were ill and burned it."

"Sango…died?"

"And you were no were to help. Everything fell apart. Had you been there to help, it would have been better." Truthfully, Shippou believed that Kagome would have perished in Sesshoumaru's castle. Sesshoumaru would have brought her there to save Rin and the woman he remembered would not have left.

"My fault?" Something in Kagome's mind broke just a little bit more. She looked down at her plate. "Of course, my fault."

"_You are worthless Guardian. Did I not tell you so? You could not even keep your loved ones safe. How many times will you fail?" _Midoriko murmured. She sat in the chair across from Shippou. _"You could not save yourself. You could not save the ones you claimed to love. You could not save your Mama Red. Why do you not just accept that you are a failure and be done with it?"_

"A….failure. Is that what I am?"

Shippou nodded, unaware that she was not talking to him.

"_Oh yes. Failure is all you'll ever excel in. Why do you think your Earl has not come for you? He knows you would flee to this home and yet almost a full week has passed and he has not come to call. You are disgusting." _Midoriko tore at a knot in her hair. Kagome stared at her before nodding.

"Kagome?" Shippou shivered when her eyes found his. Suddenly her skin turned alabaster as her power rose to the surface. She stared at him unblinking as it whipped through the room. There was a crash as the sideboard upended itself.

"I. Am. Illya. Durless. And I do not know you." Shippou screamed when her power slammed into him. She blinked and her powers waned. Cocking her head to the side, she listened to something. "Sebastian!" She ran from the room. Shippou pulled himself to his feet shakily. He wondered if this was a common occurrence. Her servants hadn't even come to see what the noise was. He stiffened when the questing power of another demon brushed against him. He walked from the room at a sedate pace and paused when he saw Kagome with her arms around a black haired man's neck. The man lifted her and brought her into the breakfast room. Curious, Shippou followed.

"Little miss," The man murmured. "Who is this you have brought into your home?" Shippou's breath caught at the pure malevolence that was leveled at him through red eyes. "Why have you brought him into your home?" Sebastian tore her arms from around his neck and shook her. "You are mine! Ciel's! What have you done?" Shippou winced when something writhed under the skin of her cheek.

"Why Sebastian, I can do what I please." There was a short flare of brilliance and the other demon hit the floor. Kagome stood up from the crumpled pile she had landed in when he had dropped her. "I can do whatever I please!" There was a moment in which she looked at him and Shippou hurt, knowing that he had something to do with this thing standing before him. "You want my soul Sebastian? Take it! I fail at that which I try! Elizabeth would make a far better fiancée than I! I'll only get Ciel killed. Better, I'll kill him myself." She blinked and brought her arm up. Shippou blinked at the pistol.

"Kagome?" He let out an agonized scream when she shot him.

"Illya! Illya you ignorant fool!" He looked down in horror where the bullet had lodged itself into his leg and was sickened by the sight that met him.

"Illya?" Shippou collapsed, his legs unable to hold him.

"_Kill him." _The Thing whispered. _Kill him, killhimkillhimkilhimkillhim. KILL HIM!" _Kagome screamed. Shippou's leg was not facing purification. It smelt as if it was infected and pus leaked out of the wound. She rushed to his side and placed her arms on the wound. It took minutes for her to even begin to heal the damage she caused and by the time she was done, the man who was once her son was screaming in pain. Kagome looked from him to Sebastian and fled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippou woke to a harsh slap. He blinked up at burgundy eyes and the other demon sat back on his heels.

"Do you have a contract with her?"

"What?"

"Have you formed a contract with her!" Sebastian yelled. And then Shippou understood.

"I don't eat souls to sustain myself. I am one of the origins."

"An origin?" Sebastian scrubbed his gloved hands against his face. "An origin! You can't even eat souls!" He stood. "An origin." He backed away. "How do you know Miss Illya, Origin?

"My name is Asher soul thief."

"It matters not. How do you know her?"

"It matters not."

And it didn't. Because Shippou didn't know Miss Illya. And what he knew of her quite frankly scared him. But he remained at Ka…Illya's mansion after the other demon had left instead of fleeing as he wanted to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was running all she was good at? Kagome held onto the horse as she whipped it, rushing to the Phantomhive Manor. Why did Ciel even care for her? Tear blurred her vision and the horse leapt over a fallen branch without her direction. Kagome closed her eyes and bowed even closer to the horse, protecting her face from the whipping branches. She made it to the stables in record time and threw herself off the horses back. She rushed towards the manor, to Ciel, ignoring the fact that her dress was stained and that Finnian was trying to slow her down. She burst into the entry way in time to see Elizabeth embrace Ciel and give him a small box. She paused at the doorway as Ciel started to open the box. Then Elizabeth snatched it back.

"It was a feint!" The blonde called.

"A feint?" Murmured Ciel.

"A lady who tries to win a man with gifts is no lady at all." Faintly, Kagome wondered how Sebastian had made it to Ciel's side faster than she, and then it no longer mattered.

"Yes, yes. Now Paula ring you bells."

"Jingle, jingle!" The governess rang her bells as directed.

"Well, it was good to see you, I have to go. Have a good day Ciel!" Elizabeth stepped forward to hug the Earl.

"Why, that's not proper behavior at all Elizabeth." Elizabeth drew back with a hiss. Kagome walked forward. "Though I commend you on bringing a chaperone. You can learn."

"Illya." Elizabeth smiled. "How wonderful to see you." She stepped closer to Ciel. "What has happened to you? You look as if you've had several unfortunate accidents. That's not the way a proper lady should act at all. For shame!" Elizabeth hugged the black haired boy and then walked down the stairs to leave. She stopped next to Illya. "Why, you smell rather rank as well."

"Ah, but I know Ciel loves me no matter what. And you, dear cousin, you are not loved at all."

"You are no cousin of mine. You are but a well dressed commoner." Elizabeth bit her lip.

Kagome pulled the blond girl into a hug.

"Doesn't it pain you that the next child of the Phantomhive line will be borne by me, a commoner rather than you?" She whispered so that only Elizabeth would hear.

Elizabeth rushed out the door. Kagome let her.

"Why are you here Illya?" Ciel called out. Kagome looked up at him. Her heart ached at the cold look on his face.

"I wanted to speak with you Ciel."

"Only now do you wish to speak? I am busy. I had wanted to speak to you on that day…but you left."

"Ciel."

"Return to your home. It isn't proper for you to be here without a chaperone."

"Is this what you truly wish, Ciel?"

Ciel blinked.

"It is." He spun on his heel and walked away.

"As you wish my lord." Kagome curtsied to his back and left. Once outside, she held up the small package she had liberated from Elizabeth. She peered down at the ring in it and smiled faintly. Had Sebastian not already fixed the Earl's ring, this would have surpassed what she would have given him. Kagome closed the box and hid it in her pocket as she felt Sebastian come closer.

"Get me the carriage Sebastian. Please."

"I wish to speak with you about the Origin in your home."

"The origin?"

"One of the few demons left that do not need contracts to feed."

"Oh. I do not wish to speak of Asher." She closed her eyes and suddenly looked too delicate. "Please Sebastian. The carriage."

"It will be as you say." The demon faded into the background. Kagome waited until the carriage was pulled around to the front of the mansion and walked to it. She took Sebastian's offered hand and stepped into it. She paused when he moved to close the door.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry." Sebastian peered up at her in curiosity.

"I accept."

Kagome nodded.

"Please tell Ciel the same." She sat and turned to the window. Sensing the conversation was over, he closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stared down at the ring in her lap. She was stuck in traffic. She didn't know what she was thinking. She should have just taken the horse. She tilted her head to the side and studied the ring. It appeared to be shining. Moving it closer to her face, she stared at it for minutes before a song filtered into her mind. She opened the carriage jerkily and stepped out, ignoring the coach man as he called to her. She ran down an alley, following the music for reasons beyond her control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean Illya has vanished?"

"She left the carriage in Islington and never returned."

"We'll go immediately. What was she thinking? Something of this level of idiocy I never expected of her."

"She was distraught my lord. She came to you and you turned her away." Ciel winced at the polite reminder. "Before that, I have this for you." Ciel looked at the letter on the tray. He warred with himself for a moment, his duties or his fiancée. Finally, he took the envelope. He read the contents and sighed.

"What shall we do?"

"We shall ease the Queen's gloom. No matter what, that is the highest priority."

"And Lady Illya?"

Ciel stayed silent and closed his eyes.

'_Illya…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome wondered why she was drawn to a doll store, even as she pulled open the doors and stepped in. She hated dolls. She found them creepy. And from a person who had the Thing slithering through her mind that was damning.

"Welcome." She blinked at the man who was turning the music box. He stopped and set it to the side. He stood up. She tilted her head, curious as to why this man had no aura. "You must forgive me this intrusion." He brushed her hair away from her face. "But you have such lovely eyes. It is a pity that they are filled with such pain."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"I…have been conflicted." She allowed. The man smiled at her.

"To cheer you up, I'll let you have anything in this store."

She blinked at him, genuinely surprised.

"No, I can pay for it."

The man smiled at her.

"Yes, you will pay for it most dearly." Kagome tried to shake his hand away but found herself unable to. She punched him instead and yelped when her fist connected with what she thought was bone. "Oh? You shouldn't be so cruel little one."

And for the first time, Kagome realized that she could not hear either the Thing or Midoriko.


End file.
